Ad Prodigus Electos
by Ashlee Potter
Summary: Ad Prodigus Electos' Os Prodigios Escolhidos foi a profecia feita por uma poderosa bruxa, desde tal profecia o nomeado Lorde das Trevas mata todas ás crianças nascidas nos períodos falados na profecia.O Lorde Trevas cairá sob cinco varinhas...
1. Prólogo

**Nome da Fic:** Ad Prodigus Electos  
**Shippers:** Harry/P.O, Harry/Gina, Draco/P.O, Draco/Gina, Rony/Hermione, James/Lílian, Sirius/Marlene, Voldemort/Bellatrix, Remus/Emmeline, Remus/Tonks.  
**Tipo: **Ação/Romance/Aventura.  
**Censura:** NC 14/15 anos.  
**Resumo: **'Ad Prodigus Electos' (Os Prodigios Escolhidos) foi a profecia feita por uma poderosa bruxa, desde tal profecia o nomeado Lorde das Trevas mata todas ás crianças nascidas nos períodos falados na profecia.O Lorde das Trevas cairá sob cinco varinhas poderosas. O dia do juízo final para Voldemort estará chegando, mas ele tentará interver nisto a todo custo.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

A ventania abusiva daquele mês de junho não poderia ser mais devastadora e gélida, arrancando todas ás folhas de suas árvores e ás espalhando pela calçada de uma rua escura de um bairro trouxa. Um barulho de estalo fora escutado no meio da rua e duas pessoas trajadas com capas negras e capuzes cobrindo-lhes o rosto surgiam no meio daquele local abandonado, começando logo a andar apressados.

- Espere-me Lestrange! – Uma voz masculina ecoara de um dos encapuzados.

- Não gosto de chegar atrasada nas reuniões do Lorde, Yaxley. – A voz feminina ressoara indiferente e logo o ser encapuzado a frente retirou o capuz revelando os grandes cabelos negros, os lábios carnudos avermelhados e os olhos verdes escuros frios acompanhados de uma bela silhueta feminina. – Por isto ande logo antes que eu o deixe para trás! – Completara a bela mulher.

- Por Rabos Córneos Húngaros! Como você consegue ser tão ranzinza! – Esbravejara o homem correndo para alcançar a mulher deixando seu capuz escorregar e revelar seu rosto. – Espere-me Bellatrix!

Bellatrix Lestrange sempre fora a fiel serva do nomeado Lorde Voldemort, fiel, submissa e extremamente cruel. A Comensal braço direito de Voldemort não sentia remorso, pena ou amor, sentimentos banais para ela mesma, entretanto sua beleza era de tal imensidão que eram raros os que não conseguiam admirá-la, até mesmo seus piores inimigos.

Yaxley parara de correr arfante quando notara que a bela comensal a sua frente havia parado de andar e olhado atentamente para uma casa abandonada, o velho homem apoiou ás duas mãos no joelho e puxou um pouco de ar para os pulmões, Bellatrix limitou-se em olhá-lo com desdém não crendo que aquele pobre ser ignóbil era assim um comensal da morte.

_- Veritas odium parit_ – A mulher falara numa voz rouca e logo a imagem da casa abandonada era substituída por uma imensa mansão com portões negros e um cemitério no lugar dos jardins.

- A verdade gera o ódio? – Indagava Yaxley. – Deveria ter me dito que este era o segredo! Por que não me disse antes Bellatrix?

- Não lhe devo satisfações Yaxley... – Retrucara a morena sem se quer olhar o companheiro logo atravessando os portões negros e caminhando para a imensa casa.

Antes mesmo que alcançassem a soleira, à porta da mesma abrira-se lentamente e a visão de uma mulher baixa de cabelos loiros quase brancos ondulados presos num coque delineado e olhos azuis acinzentados emanara sendo iluminada apelas pela luz que vinha de dentro da imensa mansão.

- Estão atrasados. – A loira falara com indiferença olhando a morena.

- Se eu não tivesse de ir buscar este imbecil, certamente chegaria mais cedo Ciça! – Resmungara Bellatrix.

- Entrem, o Lorde está apenas os aguardando, todos já chegaram.

- Todos já chegaram? Tem certeza Narcisa? – Yaxley perguntara num tom desesperado quando atravessou a porta e encontrou-se num imenso saguão de entrada com paredes negras com vários quadros e carpete cor de sangue com uma imensa escada de mármore negra à frente e dos lados algumas portas de madeira escura.

- Cale-se Yaxley! Não suporto mais escutar sua voz! – A morena crispava os lábios o olhando com fúria fazendo o homem encolher os ombros e baixar a cabeça.

A morena só parou de encarar o companheiro quando uma pequena vassoura caíra pela escada e um garotinho loirinho surgira no alto da mesma, trajado com roupas elegantes negras que ressaltavam sua palidez, o pequeno deveria estar com seus dois anos de idade.

- Não desça Draco! – Ordenara Narcisa encarando o alto da escada.

O pequeno apenas consentira com a cabeça sentando-se ali mesmo como se esperasse que a mãe subisse e levasse sua pequena vassoura. Os lábios grossos de Bellatrix se contorceram num meio sorriso quando olhava atentamente para o sobrinho.

- Draco está grande Ciça.

- Sim, um ano... – A loira respondia ainda encarando o filho. – Ara deve estar como ele não?

- Um pouco menor... – A mulher dava os ombros. – Vá cuidar de sua cria Ciça...

Antes que a irmã caçula pudesse retrucar Bellatrix já havia virado de costas e seguido para dentro de uma das portas, Yaxley apressou-se em acompanhá-la temendo ser deixado mais uma vez para trás.

A sala era imensa com ás paredes verdes escuras e carpetes cor de vinho, uma imensa mesa longínqua localizava-se ao centro cercada de pessoas trajadas inteiramente de negro. Na cabeceira da mesa havia um homem, sua pele tão pálida quanto papel, os lábios finos crispados, ás duas fendas no lugar das narinas e os olhos avermelhados não eram uma imagem muito agradável de se admirar, mas provocava arrepios quem lhe encarasse por muito tempo. Ao lado do homem havia uma senhora de cabelos muito brancos, trajada com vestes da mesma cor sobressaltando os orbes amendoados, com correntes lhe amarrando o pulso e o pescoço, por ser a única trajada de branco no local era a única a se destacar junto do homem com cara de cobra.

- Perdoe meu atraso meu lorde... – Bellatrix fazia uma reverência exagerada sendo seguida de Yaxley.

- Humpf... Sabe que não gosto de esperar Bella... – O homem com cara de cobra respondia com o cenho franzido.

- Não acontecerá novamente mestre... – A mulher se curvara ainda mais se é que era possível.

- Realmente espero que não. – O homem contorcera os lábios finos em um sorriso e indicara um lugar ao seu lado direito para a mulher.

Yaxley correu para seu lugar ao lado de Dolohov e tratou de ficar o mais quieto possível, Bellatrix andara pomposamente até o lado do Lorde ignorando a face contorcida de raiva de seu marido Rodolphus. Sentou-se elegantemente ao lado de Voldemort e juntou ás mãos sobre a mesa aguardando que seu mestre iniciasse a reunião.

- Algo muito engraçado ocorreu-me nestes dias... – Começara Voldemort. – Após tomarmos o Ministério, descobri que alguém havia feito uma... – O homem parou pensativo por um momento e logo contorcera os lábios novamente num meio sorriso. – Uma reles profecia. Creio que todos conheçam a ex-professora de adivinhação de Hogwarts não é mesmo? – Ele indicara a mulher de branco que parecia não se afetar com aquilo tudo. – A professora Boot, que tornou-se grande ajuda para o Ministério há alguns anos atrás...

Todos continuaram impassíveis olhando a senhora que parecia indiferente por estar ao lado do Lorde das Trevas e com os punhos e pescoço amarrados por brilhosas correntes prateadas.

- A Professora Boot fez uma profecia nestes últimos dias, uma profecia que julgava que um grupo de cinco jovens iriam retirar todo o poder que conquistei.

Os comensais da morte pela primeira vez desde que entraram na imensa sala de reuniões da mansão gargalharam como se o Lorde tivesse contado uma piada engraçada, ás únicas pessoas que permaneciam sérias na mesa eram o próprio Lorde e Bellatrix que olhava a professora com profundo desgosto.

- Acham isto engraçado? – Perguntou Voldemort com uma voz fria fazendo todos se calarem. – Acha Lucius?

O homem com cabelos grandes loiros e olhos cinzas tremera levemente ás mãos debaixo da mesa e olhou atento para seu mestre, parecia temer dar uma resposta errada e acabar recebendo uma terrível punição.

- Meu Lorde, todos sabem que você é supremo! É impossível retirar o poder de sua magnitude.

- Admiro sua devoção Lucius... – Voldemort crispara os lábios finos. – Mas pelo que sabemos a nossa amiga Professora Boot jamais errou numa profecia, estou enganado professora?

- Não Tom, você não está enganado. – Falara a senhora com uma voz passiva pela primeira vez.

- Então creio que você poderá repetir a profecia para todos nós não?

- Não. – Negara-se a senhora.

- Não me obrigue a usar o _Imperius _em você... – O lorde a fitava sério.

A senhora engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, um homem baixinho e gordinho correra do último lugar do lado esquerdo da mesa e chegara até a senhora segurando uma varinha e dando-lhe a ela, todos os comensais sacaram suas varinhas a apontaram para o homem e para a senhora, Voldemort apenas fizera sinal para que todos se acalmassem e esperassem o próximo passo da senhora.

A Professora Boot começara a fazer um circulo com a varinha no ar, logo o círculo brilhara intensamente transformando-se em uma bola de cristal dourada com várias imagens brincando dentro da mesma, em seguida uma voz fria ressoara de dentro da bola de cristal flutuante assustando a todos presentes.

_"Ad Prodigus Electos, Os Prodígios Escolhidos. Os cinco jovens que lutarão por justiça e sucumbirão aquele que se nomeia Lorde. Os cinco meses do ano. Março, Junho, Julho, Setembro e Outubro. O ano de 1980 marcado pelo nascimento da salvação. E então a subordinação daquele que nomeia-se Lorde. A Era das Trevas está para chegar ao seu fim."_

Assim que a voz cessara a bola de cristal explodira e um soco fora dado na mesa por Bellatrix que parecia furiosa com aquela blasfêmia. Voldemort a olhou de canto e logo voltou a encarar seus seguidores que estavam embasbacados com tal situação. Fora então que ele declarara com uma voz solene:

- Todas as crianças dos meses de Março, Junho, Julho, Setembro e Outubro do ano de 1980, quero-as mortas.

Os olhos da Professora Boot arregalaram-se e os comensais da morte sorriram com escárnio, todos menos um, Lucius Malfoy parecia apreensivo e nervoso, mas nada falou apenas tentou demonstrar-se impassível diante tal situação.

Aquela noite do dia 31 de outubro parecia mais gélida do que o normal, em uma casa bonita em Godric's Hollow um homem trajado com uma capa vinho e cachecol amarelo, com óculos de aros negros escondendo-lhes os olhos castanhos esverdeados, bagunçava levemente os cabelos negros rebeldes parecendo um tanto quanto entediado.

- Olha só Marlene, eu não lhe disse que nosso grande amigo Ponticas iria nos aguardar na porta? – Uma voz ressoara fazendo o homem parado frente a casa dar um salto de sobressaio.

- Raios Almofadinhas! Quer me enfartar? – Esbravejara James Potter olhando a figura de um homem alto de cabelos negros lisos, com olhos azuis acinzentados ao lado de uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos muito escuros e olhos azuis vivos segurando um pacotinho no colo, ambos vestidos inteiramente de negro.

- Bem, já que você perguntou... – Sirius sorria irônico recebendo um cutucão dado por Marlene. – Autch Lene! Assim eu não sobrevivo até Melanie ter dois anos de vida!

- Ah cale a boca pelo menos um segundo Sirius... – A mulher rolava os olhos e ajeitava ainda mais o pacotinho em seu colo.

- Não vão me dizer que este mini pacote é minha afilhada? – James sorria marotamente espionando o pacotinho.

- Sua afilhada adormecida e não ouse desperta-la! – Rosnou a mulher.

- Por que ás mulheres sempre acham que eu vou despertar os bebês? – Perguntara o homem a Sirius que apenas dava os ombros. – Lily acabou de me expulsar de casa por que Harry havia cochilado.

- Digamos que ela fez muito bem! – Marlene debochara passando pelo homem. – E eu farei o mesmo, vocês só entram nesta casa quando ás crianças despertarem!

- Hey, quem morreu e te nomeou dona da casa do Pontas? – Perguntara Sirius ao ver a esposa adentrara a casa.

Os dois amigos trocaram olhares cúmplices e logo gargalharam alto fazendo uma bela ruiva abrir a janela da casa e ralhar com ambos os fazendo tampar a boca imediatamente e aderirem expressões angelicais. A ruiva rolou os orbes verdes e fechou bruscamente a janela.

- Dá para acreditar nestes dois? – Perguntara Lílian Potter a amiga que estava sentada confortavelmente no sofá vermelho da sala de estar.

- Não adianta Lily, nos casamos com marotos! Uma vez marotos, sempre marotos!

- É, tem razão... – A ruiva sorria de canto. – Não acredito que hoje Melanie faz um ano de vida! É bárbaro!

- O tempo passou rápido... – A morena olhava pela janela e respirava fundo. – Sinceramente preferia ter tido Melanie em tempos mais tranqüilos...

- Não és a única Lene... Harry também veio em tempos conturbados e Merlim sabe o quanto James e eu tentamos amenizar ás coisas por aqui, sorte a nossa que Godric's Hollow é pacata e livre de Comensais.

- A perseguição deve ser maior a vocês por conta de...

- De eu ser Sangue Impuro? – Indagara a ruiva fazendo Marlene aderir uma careta. – Ora Lene todos sabem que não possuo sangue puro quanto você, James ou Sirius! Tenho orgulho de minhas origens!

- Sei que tem, mas não precisa falar desta forma! – Retrucara a morena em tom magoado.

Se Lílian Potter fosse fazer algum comentário, este fora calado por choros estridentes vindo do andar de cima da casa. Ás amigas trocaram singelos sorrisos e levantaram-se animadas do sofá.

- Vou chamar os rapazes, você pega ás crianças? – Perguntara a ruiva.

- Claro! Você sabe que graças ao quadribol na época de Hogwarts eu aderi braços fortes!

- Creio que não foi apenas com o quadribol... – Rira Lílian ao ver amiga subindo ás escadas e relembrando-se dos belos socos que a mesma dava em Sirius nos tempos de escola.

Todos já estavam reunidos na cozinha onde um imenso bolo de chocolate com velas acesas encontrava-se em cima da mesa de vidro, no colo de Sirius estava uma bela menininha de cabelos e olhos negros com a pele muito alva, trajada com um vestidinho preto que sobressaltava seus olhos, no colo de James estava um menininho de cabelos negros e olhos verdes como os de Lílian, ás mães corujas foram ás primeiras a puxarem o coro de parabéns.

Os dois casais estavam tão entretidos na comemoração do primeiro ano de vida de Melanie Black que nem notaram que estavam sendo vigiados e que a bela casa em Godric's Hollow estava cercada.

- O-o-o o senhor não vai machuca-los não é Mestre? – Um homem gordinho calvo com olhos pequenos e face de rato perguntava num sussurro a um homem trajado com uma imensa capa que lhe cobria o rosto.

- Arrependido de ter traído seus amigos Rabichos?

- Nã-não meu Lorde! Sou apenas fiel a ti.

- Não me venhas com hipocrisias Rabicho! – Bradara Voldemort. – Todos sabem que veio para meu lado não por lealdade, mas por covardia.

O homenzinho gordinho limitou-se em baixar a cabeça envergonhado e cobrir o rosto com uma marcara de caveira. Os vários comensais pareciam extasiados com aquela missão, pareciam felizes por demais por estarem prestes a liquidarem os Potter's e os Black's.

- Devemos ataca-los agora mestre? – A voz de Bellatrix soou impassível por detrás da máscara.

- Não tenhas pressa minha cara Bella, deixem-nos pelo menos partirem o bolo. – Voldemort dava um sorriso sádico deixando seu capuz cair e seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes revelarem-se. – Lembrem-se que eu cuidarei pessoalmente das crianças, se ousarem toca-las antes de mim terão o mesmo fim de ambas!

Os comensais da morte apenas consentiram com a cabeça e logo o sinal para o ataque fora dado pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Tudo acontecera depressa por demais, Sirius estava terminando seu oitavo pedaço de bolo quando um jorro de luz verde quebrara a janela da cozinha e quase o acertara. Marlene que estava com a pequena Melanie no colo apanhara o pequeno Harry dos braços de Lílian e correra para o andar de cima. James e Sirius trocaram olhares apreensivos e logo sacaram suas varinhas, Lílian limitou-se em imita-los.

- OUÇAM-ME! – A voz de Voldemort ressoara por toda a casa fazendo um arrepio percorrer ás espinhas de todos dentro da casa. – LORDE VOLDEMORT É PIEDOSO, RECONHECE BONS DUELISTAS QUANDO OS VÊ... ENTREGUEM-ME ÁS CRIANÇAS E PROMETO QUE NÃO SAIRAM FERIDOS.

Sirius e James trocaram olhares cheio de raiva e rancor, olharam para Lílian que parecia em choque com o pedido do homem, logo Marlene descera ás escadas estupefata com toda a situação, os quatro pareciam não saber exatamente que rumo aquela noite que tinha tudo para ser agradável iria tomar.

- Mandei... Mandei um alerta para a Ordem. – Falara Marlene com a voz trêmula. – Ás crianças estão a salvo no quarto, o enfeiticei para que ninguém conseguisse entrar além de mim!

- Ótimo, com ás crianças a salvo poderemos lutar como se deve! – Sirius falara nervoso.

Os outros três afirmaram com a cabeça e logo um enorme show de luzes coloridas ressoava na casa dos Potter's. Os quatro membros da Organização Secreta, Ordem da Fênix duelavam com toda a força que possuía e não tardara até o socorro chegar. Emmeline Vince e Remus Lupin, um casal de amigos, logo chegaram e se envolveram na batalha, depois que o casal chegara o resto da Ordem não demorou muito a chegar.

James estava duelando arduamente com um homem que ele jurava ser seu inimigo mortal de escola, Rodolphus Lestrange, conhecia o modo dele duelar e sabia que não seria fácil, mas por sorte conseguira o nocautear e o deixar cair inerte no gramado do jardim. Quando o moreno virou-se para ver se a soleira de sua casa estava sem ninguém, notou um homem baixo e gordo aproximando-se da porta, ergueu sua varinha e berrou veemente:

_- EXPELLIARMUS!_

O susto do homem fora tão grande que não só sua varinha voara longe, mas sim sua máscara. Vendo a face do comensal, os olhos de James arregalaram-se, sua boca secara e ele parecera pela primeira vez na vida, sem rumo.

- Pe-Peter? – Balbuciou perplexo.

Peter Pettigrew um de seus melhores amigos da época de escola havia o traído, Peter, aquele que James ajudara tantas vezes em matérias avulsas, que lhe ensinou o dom da animagia. Peter havia virado um comensal da morte. Um monstro começara a nascer em suas entranhas e ele sentia todo o ódio subir-lhe a cabeça, avançou no meio de todos que duelavam e colocou a varinha no pescoço de ex-grande amigo.

- James eu... Eu...

- Não tem perdão Rabicho. – Murmurava James com rancor. – Não lhe tirarei a vida pelos anos de amizade, mas nossa amizade acaba aqui. _ESTUPEFAÇA!_

O corpo de Rabicho vôo longe e ele caíra inerte assim como Rodolphus caíra há segundos atrás. Todos estavam tão intrigados com suas próprias lutas pessoais, Marlene contra Bellatrix, Sirius contra Lucius, Lílian contra Dolohov e James contra Yaxley, que ninguém notara que um vulto negro quase imperceptível atravessara ás portas da casa.

O vulto negro subira apressadamente a escadaria chegando rapidamente ao segundo andar, andou pelo curto corredor e parou frente uma porta azul clara. Seus lábios finos abriram um maior dos sorrisos deixando a vista seus dentes finos e afiados. Voldemort apontara sua poderosa varinha para a porta e com um grande feitiço, a explodira.

O quarto não era muito grande, mas possuía cores fortes de alguém que já pertencera a casa da Grifinória em Hogwarts. Vários brinquedos encontravam-se espalhados no chão e muitos deles foram quebrados quando o Lorde das Trevas atravessar ao quarto a fim de chegar ao berço dourado onde duas crianças apoiavam-se nas grades o olhando com tremenda curiosidade.

O garotinho de olhos verdes ao perceber que aquele não era seu pai usando algum tipo de máscara abrira um berreiro e sentara-se no berço chorando como nunca, a menininha de olhos negros continuava o encarar com profunda curiosidade e foi para a surpresa de Voldemort que a pequenina esticara ás mãozinhas a fim de tocar-lhe o rosto.

Voldemort apontara sua varinha para o garotinho, aquela choradeira toda estava o irritando, nunca teve muito jeito com crianças, sempre as odiou. No orfanato ele era o principal motivo de lhes fazer chorar. Segurou firmemente a varinha nas mãos e estava preste a lançar a maldição da morte quando escutara a voz dele.

- PARE TOM!

Albus Dumbledore estava ali.

Voldemort soltou uma risada seca e sequer virou-se para encarar os olhos azuis profundos e a barba branca do ex-diretor de Hogwarts, voltou seus olhos vermelhos para a pequena menininha que ainda possuía os curtos braços esticados para si, foi num impulso que ele pegou a garotinha nos braços e murmurou um feitiço que fizera um leve corte em forma de raio na testa do garotinho chorão.

Dumbledore colou sua varinha nas costas do ex-aluno e Voldemort parou com o que fazia ao pirralho. Olhou então por cima dos ombros para Dumbledore e viu o quanto seu velho professor parecia arruinado.

- Coloque a menina no berço Tom, não vale tirar a vida de uma criança. – Falara calmamente o ancião.

- Ela não me parece querer retornar a sua prisão Albus... – Voldemort sorrira com escárnio.

- É só uma criança Tom!

- E você Albus, é apenas um velho. – Sussurrara Voldemort ao ver Bellatrix entrar no quarto atrás de Dumbledore e quase o acertar com Avada Kedrava.

Voldemort gargalhou alto e saltou pela janela do quarto com a pequena menininha nos braços saindo voando dali anunciando em voz alta que a missão havia acabado e para seus homens voltarem aos seus postos.

Com a mesma velocidade que os homens de Voldemort apareceram, eles sumiram. Dumbledore tentara prender a fiel de Voldemort, mas como sempre, Bellatrix escapara como uma serpente bem treinada. Os olhos entristecidos azuis do ancião voltaram-se para o pequeno menininho que ainda chorava e limpava os sangue que escorria da testa aos olhos verdes esmeraldas, com delicadeza Dumbledore tirara o pequeno Harry do berço e o aninhara em seus braços.

De supetão os pais das crianças entraram no quarto desesperados, Dumbledore entregara carinhosamente Harry a Lílian, Marlene correu até o berço a fim de encontrar sua pequena em vão. Sirius sabia que a noticia era ruim apenas de ver Dumbledore chorar pela primeira vez, Sirius Black pela primeira vez na vida sentira um nó formar-se em sua garganta e a coragem lhe sumir, não foi preciso ele mesmo perguntar, sua esposa já havia o feito.

- Ele a matou? Voldemort a matou? – Urrara Marlene ajoelhada ao chão.

- Não... – Dumbledore falava buscando calma. – Ele apenas a levou.

Os olhos azuis acinzentados de Sirius arregalaram-se quando escutara aquelas palavras do diretor, o silêncio no quarto só não fora absoluto por conta dos soluços de Marlene. Ninguém ousava quebrar aquele momento e falar algo, nem ousavam tentar passar consolo aos dois jovens pais, pois todos ali sabiam a gravidade da situação.


	2. Passagem de Tempo

**N/A:** _Aqui estou eu postando o primeiro capitulo de Ad Prodigus Electos, acho que essa vai ser realmente a minha melhor fic, estou com vários planos para ela, obrigada Pam pelo primeiro comentário! Representou muito para mim. Agora chega de enrolação né? Vamos ao primeiro cap!!! ehehehe._

* * *

_Capítulo 01_

**_Passagem de Tempo_**

O tempo é apenas um mistério, alguns dizem que ele é capaz de tudo, curar dores, amores e até dúvidas, entretanto são poucos os que consideram tais palavras. Para a família Black as dores jamais iriam sumir e muito menos amenizar, ela sempre estaria ali num canto obscuro do peito, preste a virar uma bomba e explodir caso provocada.

Cinco anos se passaram desde o desaparecimento da primogênita de Sirius e Marlene Black, por mais que os membros da Ordem tentassem obter informações sobre a pequena menininha, jamais conseguiram, e não tardou nem quatro anos para darem que a pequenina Melanie Black estar morta.

É claro que Marlene jamais acreditou naquilo, talvez não quisesse se conformar com a perda de sua menina ou simplesmente ainda tinha esperanças de que fosse a encontrar intacta, já Sirius parecia mais realista com aquela situação. Sabia que uma filha de traidores do sangue não sobreviveria muito tempo nos braços de Voldemort, por isso não ousava tocar no assunto com sua esposa, não ousava acabar com o fio de felicidade e esperança que ocupava o coração de sua mulher, pois por mais que seja grave uma situação deve-se ter esperança.

No norte da Inglaterra em um castelo feito de pedras negras uma mulher de cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo andava pelos jardins floridos, mesmo com todo o crepúsculo eram visíveis ás roseiras vermelhas cor de sangue, a mulher atravessou todo os jardins e parou sobre a imensa porta de madeira e ouro esperando que a mesma fosse aberta. Não tardou até uma voz fina e rouca ecoar dentro da mesma e o cenho de Bellatrix Lestrange se franzir.

- Senha. - Falara a voz.

- Não preciso de senha seu idiota, abra imediatamente a porta! O Lorde me aguarda!

A porta abrira-se lentamente, a morena relaxou suas feições e atravessou a mesma com sua posse arrogante e imponente. À parte de dentro do castelo possuía um assoalho claro, quase bege, já ás paredes eram tão negras quanto ás pedras do lado de fora, sem nenhum quadro ou enfeite nas mesmas, eram visíveis ás armaduras de prata e bronze colocadas estrategicamente nos cantos. A imensa escadaria de mármore branco encontrava-se no centro, dando passagem para o segundo andar, assim como ás portas de madeira estavam ao redor junto dos extensos corredores.

- Quer que eu guarde seu casaco madame? - O dono da voz fina revelara-se fazendo Bellatrix simplesmente jogar a capa negra em cima do pequeno Elfo Doméstico.

- Onde está o Lorde, Dobby? - Perguntou sem cerimônias.

- Aguardando-lhe no escritório mi lady... - Dobby abaixara a cabeça junto de suas imensas orelhas, demonstrando grande submissão àquela figura feminina.

Bellatrix não esperou mais, girou os calcanhares e seguiu por um dos corredores do castelo, seus olhos verdes escuros brilhavam de ansiedade. Há cinco anos Voldemort havia abandonado a mansão dos Malfoy's e mudado-se para tal castelo, limitando-se em mandar ordens e não participar da caça aos membros da Ordem da Fênix, ou dos trouxas patéticos que habitavam aldeias. Bellatrix sabia que há cinco anos atrás o Lorde havia assassinado a filha de seu primo Sirius, mesmo não assistindo tal espetáculo sabia que Voldemort não havia sido piedoso mesmo sua vítima sendo apenas uma garotinha, após o assassinato da pequena Black, Voldemort havia surgido com uma filha.

Sim, uma filha. Bellatrix sentira o sangue de suas entranhas congelarem quando vira a pequena menininha de cabelos e olhos negros num berço de ouro e rubi, ela, a mulher que sempre esteve ao lado do Lorde das Trevas, jamais tivera a chance de gerar um filho do mesmo, seu ódio fora tanto que naquele mesmo ano em uma discussão com seu marido Rodolphus o matou, tendo como testemunha a sua única filha, o fruto do casamento com Rodolphus, Ara Lestrange, a menininha de um ano que vira a morte do próprio pai.

A fiel comensal de Voldemort, ela, o braço direito, jamais soube quem era a mãe da herdeira do trono das trevas, Voldemort jamais tocou no assunto e ela como uma boa submissa jamais perguntara.

Parou frente uma imensa porta de maçaneta de prata em forma de serpente com olhos de esmeraldas, ao lado da porta uma imensa armadura encontrava-se segurando um machado, a mulher limitou-se em bater levemente na armadura e aguardar. A porta abrira-se rangendo alto, Bellatrix apressou-se em atravessa-la de cabeça baixa e escutar a mesma se fechar atrás de si.

- Vejo que os anos não afetaram sua beleza minha cara Bella... - A voz sombria ecoara por todo o escritório.

Bellatrix sorriu com o canto dos lábios ao escutar aquela voz, ergueu a cabeça lentamente podendo ver a magnitude a sua volta. Voldemort encontrava-se trajado inteiramente de negro por trás de uma escrivaninha feita de bronze, ao lado da escrivaninha havia uma menininha de pele alva, cabelos até os ombros negros tão quanto seus olhos acariciando a cabeça de uma imensa cobra que certamente comeria-lhe inteira apenas com uma bocada, a menininha de seus seis anos não parecia nem um pouco surpresa com os olhos da bela mulher a sua frente sobre si, parecia indiferente a toda aquela situação.

- Agradeço o elogio mesmo não sendo digna dele, meu mestre. - A comensal respondera com uma voz rouca fazendo os lábios de Voldemort contorcerem-se num meio sorriso.

- Creio que lembra-se de minha herdeira não? - Indagou o Lorde levantando-se e colocando-se ao lado da menininha. - Myra.

- Sim meu Lorde, recordo-me. - Bellatrix olhara mais uma vez a menininha trajada com um vestidinho vermelho.

- Myra, esta é Bellatrix Lestrange. - Voldemort falava num tom ameno com a menina que parara instantaneamente de acariciar a cobra para fitar o pai.

Nagini, a imensa cobra, não parecera feliz com aquela interrupção de caricia, lançou um olhar feio para Voldemort e deslizou para o outro lado do escritório. Os olhos de Myra voltaram-se para a cobra que a abandonara, a menininha então olhou para a bela mulher e novamente encarou o pai.

- Creio que agora pode-se retirar Myra, peça ao elfo Dobby para lhe servir o jantar. - O lorde falara desta vez retornando a assentar-se.

Myra apenas consentira com a cabeça, caminhou até o outro lado do escritório agachou-se na altura da cobra e fez um leve sinal para que Nagini a acompanhasse, a cobra sem demora a seguiu e ambas atravessaram juntas a porta do escritório.

Voldemort parecia orgulhoso com sua cria, seus olhos vermelhos brilharam intensamente quando Myra deixara o escritório, permitindo a ele olhar melhor Bellatrix que se encontrava impassível a sua frente.

- Sente-se Bella... - Ele indicava um lugar frente a si a fazendo sentar-se imediatamente. - Como vai a vida de viúva?

- Melhor impossível meu lorde. - Respondera orgulhosa.

- Ah Bella, minha cara Bella... O tamanho de sua beleza iguala-se ao tamanho de sua maldade... Como vai a sua pequena?

- Aos cuidados de Narcisa, eu não sou boa em ser mãe meu Lorde, se pudesse voltar atrás Ara não nasceria. - A voz de Bellatrix saíra trêmula e desgostosa fazendo Voldemort gargalhar alto.

- Não se puna assim Bella, se fosse boa em ser mãe com certeza não a chamaria até aqui.

- Como? - Indagou a mulher.

O Lorde das Trevas levantou-se mais uma vez de seu assento e circulou a mesa parando-se ao lado da cadeira de sua fiel comensal, Bellatrix o encarava curiosa aguardando uma resposta de Voldemort, ele logo a olhou no fundo dos olhos a fazendo sentir um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Myra precisa de uma professora, seus poderes desenvolveram-se com magnitude durante esta semana... - Ele começara. - Quero que seja sua professora, ensine a Myra tudo o que sabe. Minha filha deve ser uma dama e ao mesmo tempo a mulher mais poderosa que já existiu. Ela terá aulas com você durante treze anos.

- Está querendo treinar Myra para ser sua sucessora meu lorde? - Perguntara a morena perplexa.

- Oh não, não... Decepciona-me você pensar assim Bella... - Os dedos pálidos e finos do homem tocavam lentamente o rosto da mulher. - Myra será apenas a próxima a me ajudar a governar, não precisarei de um ministro sobre o _Imperius _se posso colocar minha própria filha.

- Sua inteligência e esplendor fascinam-me mestre.

Voldemort sorrira de canto e puxara e mulher pelo pescoço, os olhos dela brilhavam como fogo e logo os lábios finos dele colaram-se aos grossos dela. Um beijo sem pudor iniciara-se não se tardando para tornar-se brutal, ás roupas eram arrancadas dos corpos e estes mesmo logo se uniram em êxtase e exaustão.

Em um campo aberto e florido uma menininha de cabelos cheios castanhos da mesma cor de seus olhos grandes, trajada com um vestidinho florido amarelo apanhava e colocava em uma cestinha de palha várias flores do campo. O céu num azul turquesa quase sem nuvens demonstrava quão belo era aquele dia. O Sol salpicava sua pele fazendo com que suas bochechas ganhassem um tom róseo muito claro, foi de grande assombro que uma imensa nuvem negra cobrira o Sol, o céu antes azul ganhara um tom acinzentado fazendo a garotinha parar de colher flores e encarar o mesmo com a mais profunda das curiosidades.

Raios começaram a cair e trovões eram escutados, o mais estranho é que não caía uma gota de chuva sequer. A garotinha corria pelo campo a fim de chegar logo em casa e proteger-se da chuva que parecia que logo estaria por vir, sua mãe com certeza estaria a aguardando com uma imensa caneca de chocolate quente e seu pai estaria lendo um grande livro na soleira, enquanto seu gato a aguardava na porta balançando o rabo alaranjado de um lado para o outro. Correu, pouco se importando se algumas das flores caíam de sua cestinha, logo avistara o belo chalé feito de madeira, seu sorriso sumiu ao perceber que algo estava errado.

A porta de madeira do pequeno chalé estava escancarada e sua mãe não havia vindo a receber, seu pai não estava na soleira lendo algum livro e seu gato Bichento não saíra de dentro da casa. Largou a cestinha no chão ao mesmo tempo em que a tempestade caíra, correu para dentro de casa a ponto de arregalar os olhos avelã e tampar a pequena boca para abafar um grito de puro desespero.

Seus pais estavam estatelados ao chão, sua mãe possuía cortes e sangue lhe cobrindo ás vezes lilás e seu pai possuía profundos cortes na garganta, ambos estavam mortos.

Mais um raio fora escutado do lado de fora do chalé, a menininha chorava ajoelhada no chão, desamparada tampara seus ouvidos com ás pequenas mãozinhas e começara a cantar uma música infantil em francês enquanto balançava o corpinho de menina de um lado pra o outro, não se moveu quando sentiu alguém lhe abraçar com força. Ergueu um pouco os olhos avermelhados por conta do choro a ponto de ver a imagem de uma velha senhora com os cabelos acaju presos num coque frouxo, os olhos azulados com grossas rugas, ela já havia visto aquela senhora ali algumas vezes, era amiga de sua mãe, sua mãe... Sua amada mãe que estava morta no momento.

- Minerva. - Uma voz rouca e amável ressoara no ambiente e um senhor de barba e cabelos brancos longos lisos surgira da penumbra colocando-se ao lado da senhora.

- Albus isso... Eles... - A senhora gaguejara nervosa ainda abraçada a menina.

- Cuidarei pessoalmente do enterro dos Granger's, no momento é melhor partir com a menina da França, ainda é pequena, certamente se adaptará a outro lugar... - Albus Dumbledore falara ternamente encarando a menina que ainda chorava e cantava a música infantil. - Leve-a daqui o mais rápido possível, eles não devem saber que não exterminaram todos os membros da família.

Minerva McGonagall consentira com a cabeça e carregara a pequenina em seu colo, a menininha prendera os braços no pescoço da senhora e logo sentira um puxão pelo umbigo, uma sensação desagradável invadiu-lhe e logo notara que não estava mais em sua casa, mas sim em uma rua distante que dava-se para ver uma estação de trem.

- Não se preocupe menina, você não ficará sozinha. - Minerva murmurara carinhosa andando com a pequena em direção a estação.

A nova sede da Ordem da Fênix localizava-se em uma imensa casa, esta pertencida a Kingsley Shacklebolt, possuía cinco andares, inúmeros quartos e salas e uma extensa cozinha. Era de costume os membros da Ordem passarem mais tempo na mesma do que em suas próprias casas, já que estas já não eram tão seguras assim.

A Organização Secreta Ordem da Fênix, tinha como líder o grande Albus Dumbledore, um dos homens mais poderosos, bondosos e influentes do mundo mágico. Dumbledore era inteligente e rebelde o bastante para não aceitar que seu ex-aluno, Tom Riddle colocasse uma ditadura e governasse o mundo mágico a mão de ferro, esbanjando medo entre os bruxos e trouxas. Mesmo estando em uma idade mais avançada, Dumbledore não limitou suas forças e continuou com garra e bravura com a Ordem da Fênix, a fim de proteger todos aqueles que iam contra Lorde Voldemort.

Uma bela mulher estava sentada em um sofá de dois lugares cor de marfim, lia atentamente um livro sobre Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá, seus cabelos num castanho muito escuro lisos presos num coque delineado e seus olhos muito azuis destacavam sua palidez e seus lábios finos rosados, por mais que sua vida não tivesse sido fácil nos últimos anos, Marlene Black jamais perdeu sua esperança e beleza.

- Lene? - Uma voz aveludada a chamava.

A mulher ergueu os olhos azulados a ponto de encarar uma bela mulher de cabelos muito ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, trajada com uma calça azul e blusa verde, a fitando com os intensos olhos verdes esmeraldas. Marlene fechou o livro que lia cuidadosamente e sorriu docemente para a amiga de anos.

- Algum problema Lily?

- Não... Nada, é só que... - A ruiva suspirava fundo e sentava-se ao lado da morena. - Ás coisas parecem que fugiram do controle não?

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu sei que muitas vezes temos ganhado batalhas contra Você-Sabe-Quem e seus comensais, entretanto, desde a noticia da morte de Dorcas na semana passada que eu não paro de pensar se quero que Harry cresça no meio disto tudo...

- Não tem como fugir Lílian... Você sabe disto! - A morena falara colocando [a xícara de chá sobre uma mesinha frente o sofá. - Você viu o fato dos Granger's, fugiram para a França, passaram estes cinco anos lá e semana passada foram todos mortos, Deus foi grandioso de não ter permitido que a filha deles fosse morta também.

- Sim... Um verdadeiro milagre, quase não acreditei quando Dumbledore nos contou...

- Enquanto estivermos com a Ordem, estaremos mais protegidos do que fora dela. - Concluíra Marlene olhando para a porta séria. - Mas, mesmo protegidos ou não eu sempre fico com o coração na mão quando Sirius sai.

- Eu lhe entendo... - Lílian sorrira de canto. - E só de pensar que James e ele cismaram em levar Harry e o pequeno Weasley para assistir uma corrida de motos trouxas, me deixa mais preocupada ainda.

Ás duas amigas sorriram singelamente, mal Marlene abrira a boca para falar mais alguma coisa e a porta da cozinha abrira-se dando entrada a uma mulher gorda e ruiva, esta usava um grande avental com alguns hipogrifos desenhado, amarrado na cintura, em uma das mãos estava sua varinha, logo atrás dela vinha uma menininha segurando em seu avental, tão ruiva quanto.

- Eles já chegaram? - Perguntara a mulher.

- Ainda não Molly, daqui a alguns minutos creio que chegarão... - Respondera Lílian calmamente olhando a pequena menininha.

- Oh Merlim, onde Arthur estava com a cabeça de permitir seus maridos a levarem Rony? Se algo acontecer ao meu Roniquinho eu arranco ás tripas de Black e Potter com as minhas próprias unhas!

- Acalme-se Molly! - Gargalhara Marlene. - Não vai acontecer nada com seu filho, lhe garanto!

- Para o bem de seu marido Lene, espero que não! - Molly Weasley a monarca da família falara com um leve sorriso, em seguida suspirou fundo e sentou-se em uma poltrona vinho encarando ás duas mulheres a sua frente, a sua caçula logo sentou-se em seu colo.

- Aposto que Gina também queria ir... - Comentara Lílian.

- Não a influencie Lily! - Ralhara Molly olhando para a filha.

- Não gosto de motos. - A pequena Weasley falara com um dedo na boca. - Faz barulho.

- Isso eu concordo com você... - Marlene olhava carinhosa para a menina.

Lílian e Molly trocaram olhares ao verem o olhar de Marlene, certamente ela deveria estar pensando em sua filha perdida há cinco anos atrás, quando Voldemort atacou a casa dos Potter's e seqüestrou a pequena Black. Os olhos azuis de Marlene marejaram-se por uns dois segundos, logo ela levantara-se do sofá para disfarçar e anunciara que iria terminar sua leitura no quarto, subiu ás escadas deixando ás mulheres para trás.

Molly suspirou fundo ao mesmo tempo em que Lílian, ambas sabiam o quão era difícil e delicada a situação de Marlene e Sirius e por mais que tentassem os consolar, sabiam que jamais conseguiriam, a dor de uma mãe perder um filho era demais.

A porta da sala abrira-se escancarada conforme um quarteto adentrara, dois garotinhos correram para dentro, um de cabelos negros e olhos verdes esmeraldas com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, o outro de cabelos castanhos arruivados lisos e olhos cor de mel, atrás dos dois garotinhos dois homens, ambos morenos. O mais alto possuía cabelos negros revoltosos, os olhos castanhos esverdeados escondidos por trás de óculos com aros negros e um pequeno cavanhaque que lhe dava um certo charme. O outro homem de cabelos muito negros lisos, um pouco mais baixo que o primeiro, com um corpo forte e olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Olá pessoas! - Saldara o homem de óculos.

- Mamãe! Papai e Sirius levaram a gente! Ás motos eram geniais! Eu quero uma! - O garotinho de olhos verdes saltara no colo de Lílian e disparara a falar.

- Mãe o Molotocrosso é demais!

- É Motocross Rony! - Bradara o garotinho moreno.

- Ah que seja! Só sei que quando eu crescer eu vou pilotar uma moto! - Rony falava animado.

- Só se for por cima de meu cadáver Ronald! - Molly reprimia o filho entretanto não conseguia o fazer parar de tagarelar sobre o motocross.

A garotinha ruiva no colo de Molly olhava do irmão Rony para Harry esbanjando uma profunda curiosidade, James logo se largara no sofá ao lado de Lílian e dera um beijo estalado nos lábios da esposa, o que fez o pequeno Harry fazer uma careta cômica.

- Molly tem algum daqueles bolinhos de abóbora prontos? - Perguntara Sirius risonho.

- Apenas para o jantar Sirius e nem venha querer invadir a minha cozinha! - Resmungara Molly levantando-se da poltrona. - Bem crianças, agora é hora do banho.

- Ah não! - Resmungaram Rony e Harry juntos.

- Ah sim! E depois você também vai mocinha... - A matriarca Weasley olhava para Gina que logo fez careta. - E vocês dois também Sirius e James, não quero porcos em minha mesa! Vem, vamos, vamos, quero todos no banho!

Sirius, James e Lílian fitaram Molly empurrar ás três crianças reclamonas em direção ás escadas, não tardou até Sirius fazer seus comentários inúteis.

- O que Molly tem contra os porcos?

- Sei lá, o que você tem contra eu ser um cervo? - Perguntara James ao lado da esposa.

- Nada, apenas contra você ser um veado! - Sirius sorria sarcástico.

Lílian gargalhara alto no mesmo tempo em que James fechara a cara e retirou um dos sapatos e arremessou em Sirius que se abaixara prontamente, fazendo com que o sapato de James acertasse a testa de um homem que havia acabado de adentrar na casa.

- Aucth! - Resmungara o homem.

- Remus? Tudo bem? - Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros adentrara atrás do homem.

- Ops... Mira errada... - James afundava no sofá atrás da esposa. - Foi mal Aluado.

- Você quer dizer que foi péssimo não é Pontas? - Gargalhara Sirius. - Aluado certamente ficará com um belo roxo na testa durante semanas...

- Pobre Remus... - Lílian levantava-se rapidamente indo até o casal.

- Tudo bem Lily, eu acho que só vou ter uma baita dor de cabeça... - Remus falava acariciando a testa.

- Bem, olha o lado bom, agora podemos testar minha poção para dor de cabeça! - Emmeline falava animada ao lado do namorado.

Remus Lupin e Emmeline Vince, namoravam deste os tempos de Hogwarts, nunca casaram pelo fato de Remus ser um lobisomem e não querer colocar a vida de Emme em risco, o belo lobisomem de cavanhaque, cabelos castanhos curtos da mesma cor de seus olhos e a bela mulher de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos claros, fazia um dos mais belos casais já vistos, e mais respeitados. Por mais que não fossem casados, Emmeline era vista como a Sra.Lupin.

- Da última vez que você testou alguma de suas poções no Aluado, ele sempre ficou com algum furúnculo ou com rabo de dragão... - Sirius comentara displicente.

- Bem, talvez eu não tivesse que testar a poção de dor de cabeça em Remus se você tivesse sido acertado pelo sapato de James. - Retrucara Emmeline com ás mãos na cintura.

- Hey, quem tacou o sapato foi o Pontas, faça a pose de açucareiro para ele!

- Nem venha colocar a culpa em mim Almofadinhas, você quem me provocou! - Resmungara James.

- Por céus, será que jamais vão crescer? - Indagava Lílian rolando os orbes verdes.

Sirius apenas deu os ombros e quando vira que James estava preste a lhe tacar o outro sapato, disparou a correr escadaria acima, ele que não ficaria lá em baixo na mira de outro sapato voador. Com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios ele abriu uma das portas do segundo andar e adentrou num dos luxuosos quartos.

Marlene estava sentada de costas a ele na cama de casal, o quarto era inteiramente dourado e vermelho, com poucos e luxuosos moveis de bom gosto. Sirius aproximou-se calmamente e na cama e a abraçou por trás a beijando no pescoço.

- Vocês demoraram hoje, fiquei preocupada... - Comentara a mulher virando-se para o marido.

- Fomos longe, nenhum comensal nos procuraria numa pista de motocross...

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim...

- Lene você estava chorando? - Perguntara o homem fitando os olhos azulados da esposa um tanto quanto avermelhados.

- Estava observando a pequena Gina... Acabei... Acabei me lembrando dela... - A mulher abraçara firmemente o marido logo chorando e soluçando arduamente.

- Lene... - Sirius murmurara acariciando os cabelos presos da esposa.

- Por que tiraram-na de nós Six? Por que?

Sirius jamais saberia a resposta para aquela pergunta, ele também fazia aquela pergunta a si mesmo todos os dias, talvez ele jamais fosse se esquecer daquela dor. A dor de perder uma filha. Abraçou fortemente Marlene, nem se dando conta que a porta de seu quarto estava dentre aberta e uma garota de seus treze anos com cabelos cor de rosa chiclete e olhos cinzas os observava com a mão no coração.

- Não deveria espionar os outros Nimphadora. - Uma voz máscula ressoara no corredor fazendo a garota dar um salto de susto.

- Xiii! - Ela colocara o dedo nos lábios e logo puxara o homem em direção a porta da frente do quarto de Sirius e fechou a porta.

O quarto era totalmente diferente do de Sirius e Marlene, este possuía paredes roxas com vários pôsteres da banda "As Esquisitonas", uma cama de solteiro com edredons negros com estrelas prateadas habitava o centro do quarto, ás cortinas negras davam um ar misterioso e ás roupas coloridas jogadas no chão demonstravam o quão a dona do quarto era desorganizada.

- E então Nimphadora, vai me dizer o por que de estar espionando Sirius e Marlene, ou terei de perguntar a eles? - Remus Lupin perguntara com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Argh, não me chame assim Lupin! - A menina falava mostrando a língua. - Meu nome é Tonks ok? Essa coisa de Nimphadora é maluquice da minha falecida mãe!

Remus girara os olhos e suspirara fundo, Andrômeda Tonks, prima de Sirius era totalmente o oposto da filha rebelde. Quando Andrômeda era viva, era um exemplo de classe e calma, enquanto Nimphadora parecia gostar de viver no caos e mudar sua aparência, sempre com os cabelos rosa chicletes.

- Ainda não me respondeu Dora.

- Lene estava chorando... - A garota comentara sentando-se na cama. - Eles sofrem muito desde que a filha deles foi levada, acho que me identifico com eles, pois foi no mesmo ano em que meus pais foram mortos...

Os cabelos de Tonks antes rosas logo ganharam um tom castanho claro sem vida, Lupin aproximou-se da cama da menina sentando-se ao lado dela e segurando o queixo da mesma com cuidado.

- Seus pais foram grandes bruxos Dora, deveria se orgulhar deles! Lutaram com bravura.

- Eu me orgulho, mas sinto falta deles... Eu fiquei sozinha...

- Não, não ficou! Você tem a mim, ao Sirius e até mesmo ao James, os membros da ordem são sua família e eu sei que um dia você será uma verdadeira membro e nos ajudará muito com sua metamorfomagia.

Ás bochechas da menina logo ganharam um tom róseo, ela sempre gostara de Remus, sempre o admirara, para falar a verdade Remus Lupin era o grande amor de sua vida, mesmo sendo um amor platônico. Seus cabelos logo ganhou um tom laranja berrante e Remus lhe sorriu abertamente.

- Obrigada Remus! - Ela falara animada abraçando-o fortemente.

A porta do quarto abrira-se e Emmeline sorriu ao ver a cena, sabia o quão Nimphadora sentia-se sozinha e ficava feliz ao ver que Remus tentava acabar com a solidão da menina. Remus ao ver a namorada sorriu abertamente e logo Tonks afastara-se levemente dele e encarara sem muita alegria Emmeline.

- Molly serviu o jantar, parece que ficou com medo de Sirius atacar os bolinhos, todos já estão lá em baixo, vamos?

- Claro! - Lupin falara animado dando uma mão para Tonks. - Vamos Nimphadora.

- Ah não, de novo esse nome! - Reclamara a menina dispensando a mão de Lupin e passando por Emmeline que gargalhara junto do namorado.

No Sul da Alemanha em uma imensa mansão rústica via-se nos jardins cobertos de neve uma garotinha de cabelos e olhos negros, ela possuía ás duas mãos presas nas costas enquanto chutava e desviava de golpes dados por uma mulher alta de olhos verdes e cabelos longos negros lisos.

- Mais rápido Myra! - Berrara Bellatrix.

A menina agilizava os chutes e acabava tendo a face acertada por alguns socos, por mais que ás vezes Myra fosse derrubada, ela levantava-se, de longe uma imensa cobra observava tudo parecia não ficar muito contente quando Bellatrix acertava a menina, mas não fazia nada.

O cansaço e o frio pareciam cortar a pele da garota, mas ela não se dava por vencida, Myra sempre se levantava quando Bellatrix a derrubava, seu orgulho não permitia que ela continuasse ao chão. Fora quando Bellatrix lhe dera um último golpe que a pequena menina de seis anos caíra de costas ao chão e Bella pisou com sua bota negra de salto fino na barriga da mesma a impedindo de levantar-se.

- Por hoje basta de luta corporal.

- E o que treinaremos? - Indagou a menina levantando-se com dificuldade.

- Você aprenderá a executar ás maldições imperdoáveis. - A comensal falara indiferente.

Os olhos negros de Myra arregalaram-se, estava cansada, com frio, com fome e suja, os poros de sua pele reclamavam a cada vento gélido que lhe batia. Ela só tinha seis anos de idade e estava sendo tratada como um soldado, ela não agüentava aquilo tudo, era só uma criança. Bellatrix ignorara a expressão de assombro da menina e dirigiu-se a um pequeno banco de pedra onde alguns objetos descansavam, a mulher apanhou uma caixa de madeira fina com um nome bordado em ouro na mesma, caminhou até Myra e entregou a caixa que possuía seu nome a mesma.

- Seu pai mandou esta manhã.

- É bonita. - Declarou a menina.

- Não é apenas para se admirar Myra, é para se usar e hoje você aprenderá a usá-la usando as maldições!

- Mas... Eu sou apenas uma criança Bellatrix! - Exclamara Myra com os olhinhos cheios d'água.

Bellatrix deu uma seca gargalhada, ás feições de Myra endureceram, Nagini ao perceber que sua protegida estava um tanto quanto ameaçada aproximou-se deslizando pela neve e colocando ao seu lado encarando Bellatrix com seus olhos de cobra.

- Você é a filha do Lorde das Trevas, não é uma criança! - Bellatrix começava a falar com uma voz esganiçada fazendo Nagini chiar. - Ora sua cobra patética, não ouse chiar para mim! Você aprenderá tudo Myra, todas as magias e poções, deve ser grande como seu pai! E hoje irá aprender sobre ás maldições imperdoáveis na prática!

- Mas... - A menininha segurava o choro.

- Não me diga que a poderosa filha de Lorde Voldemort irá chorar agora... - Desdenhara a comensal.

Myra engolira o choro, Nagini colocou-se frente a garota como se fosse lhe proteger de Bellatrix, entretanto a menininha apenas acariciou a cabeça de sua cobra e com um aceno de cabeça indicou que estava tudo bem, Nagini entendera o recado e deslizara para o lado do banco de pedra.

- Eu não vou chorar Bellatrix. - A menininha falara olhando os olhos verdes escuros da professora.

- Ótimo! Não quero ensinar a uma bebê chorona. Agora vamos diga-me o que sabe sobre as maldições imperdoáveis!

- Ás maldições imperdoáveis têm variados graus de força e forma. São ás três maldições, _Imperius, Cruciatus e Avada Kedrava._

-Classifique-as. - Bellatrix falava num tom orgulhoso.

-_Maldição Imperius,_ é o controle total, quando um bruxo a usa em outro ser pode conseguir o controle total deste mesmo. _Maldição Cruciatus_ é a maldição da tortura, causa muita dor aquele que é atingido, e por último a _Maldição Avada Kedrava_ a maldição da morte.

-Bom, bom... - Bellatrix murmurara orgulhosa da pupila. - Demonstre-me agora tais maldições.

Antes que Myra pudesse protestar a sua frente estava uma aranha vermelha, Bellatrix colocara a mesma sobre a neve e afastara-se para ver o que a menina faria em seguida, se Myra realmente iria encarar a pressão ou iria sair correndo.

-Use uma das maldições na aranha. - Ordenara Bellatrix. - AGORA!

Myra engoliu em seco, a aranha não se movia, a menininha respirou fundo puxando o máximo de ar para seus pulmões.

- _Imperio!_ - Ela ordenou apontando a varinha.

Nada acontecera a aranha, Bellatrix gargalhava gostosamente. Myra mais uma vez tentara a mesma maldição, na quinta vez falha resolveu mudar.

- _Avada Kedrava!_

Mais uma vez nada acontecera, parecia que não só Myra estava irritada com a gargalhada estridente de Bellatrix, mas Nagini também parecia não estar feliz com o barulho todo. A menininha sentia ás lágrimas invadirem seus olhinhos, ela era fraca, não conseguia usar uma maldição, era uma vergonha ao seu pai. Ás gargalhadas de Bellatrix só aumentavam junto do desespero da menina, tudo a volta de Myra começara a girar e fora rapidamente que ela apontara sua varinha a Bellatrix e berrara com plenos pulmões:

- _CRUCCIOS!_

O corpo de Bellatrix caíra na grama e começara a se debater, a comensal berrava de dor, os olhos de Myra estavam fixos e a menininha parecia realizar-se ao ver a professora naquele estado deplorável, fora então que num choque ela parecera voltar a si e baixou a varinha caindo de joelhos na neve, arremessou a varinha longe, estava perplexa com o que havia feito, entretanto sentia-se exausta, acabou por cair de lado inconsciente.

Bellatrix levantou-se com dificuldade, sentia todo seu corpo doer, Myra com certeza era filha do poderoso Voldemort, a menina conseguira usar uma maldição imperdoável com apenas seis anos sem se quer ter usado uma varinha antes. A comensal cambaleou e viu Nagini ao lado de Myra, a menina estava inconsciente e sua varinha jogada de lado.

- E pensar que eu apenas queria humilhá-la, humpf... Doce engano, meus enganos não tornarão a se repetir, não a subestimarei mais Myra.

Nagini olhou para a comensal com os olhos semicerrados, Bellatrix abaixou-se e apanhou a pequena menina no colo e dirigiu-se a mansão, seguida por Nagini, o único barulho que fora escutado fora o do vento.

Durante os anos que passavam Myra aprendera a lutar, a prender a respiração durante um longo tempo debaixo de águas gélidas, a se portar numa mesa e a dançar com elegância, aprendera todos os tipos de feitiço e maldições imperdoáveis, sabia de cor quase todas ás poções existentes e sabia voar numa vassoura como ninguém. Logo treze anos se passaram e Myra não era mais uma garotinha de seis anos, mas sim uma mulher de dezenove.

Bellatrix tentara acertar um golpe na bela face de garota que desviara com agilidade e dera uma bela rasteira na professora, a mulher caíra ao chão e quando pensara em levantar-se sentiu uma varinha colocada em seu pescoço. Nagini que observava tudo de longe ergueu a cabeça contente.

- Perdeu pela centésima vez Bella, quantas vezes devo lhe dizer que a aluna superou a professora? - Indagara Myra desdenhosa retirando a varinha permitindo a mulher levantar-se.

Bellatrix a encarou com escárnio, Myra a cada ano que passava ficara mais prepotente e desdenhosa, características que Bella só havia visto em uma pessoa que não tinha sequer nenhum parentesco com a garota.

- Não se julgue tão poderosa Myra, pode um dia cair da vassoura.

- Isso me soou como uma pessoa que não se contenta com a vida que ainda possui, eu poderia ter te matado cem vezes Bella! - Rira-se Myra fazendo um sinal com a mão para que Nagini se aproximasse.

A imensa cobra obedecera prontamente e deslizara até a garota logo se erguendo ficando do tamanho da mesma e recebendo uma caricia no topo da cabeça, logo a garota beijara a cabeça da cobra e sentara-se no chão dos jardins cobertos de neve.

- Hoje é meu aniversário Bella, não vai me dar meus parabéns?

- Parabéns Myra. - Bellatrix murmurara sem emoção.

- Deveria me dar um presente também.

- Não sou sua mãe para lhe dar presentes garota!

- Deveria lembrar disso quando for me dar ordens.

- Quanta prepotência!

- Ora deixe de ser ranzinza Bella... - Myra levantava-se sacudindo a capa de veludo vermelha.

- Entre na mansão, tome um banho e troque-se, seu pai irá jantar com você esta noite. - Bellatrix falara indiferente passando pela garota em passos rápidos e logo adentrando a mansão.

- VOCÊ NÃO É MINHA MÃE BELLATRIX, ENTÃO PARE DE ME DAR ORDENS! - Berrara a menina voltando os olhos para Nagini que parecera não aprovar o berro. - Ora não me olhe assim Nagini, não tenho culpa de você ser contra barulho!

Myra logo correra em direção a mansão sendo seguida pela cobra, tomaria um bom banho e esperaria o pai que só via nas férias ou em datas comemorativas, não que ela gostasse de seu pai, longe disto. O amor era proibido naquela casa e Myra fez juramento de não amar ninguém., segundo seu pai, o amor era para os fracos e isso Myra não era.

A noite chegara num piscar de olhos, a sala de jantar estava com todas suas velas acesas, no centro da mesa de cristal estava um imenso arranjo de rosas vermelhas suecas e várias comidas apetitosas, assim que Myra adentrara a sala vira seu pai, o Lorde das Trevas estava de pé ao lado de uma cadeira a fitando com ás fendas vermelhas. A garota trajada com um vestido negro colado ao corpo aproximou-se elegantemente do pai e lhe fez uma reverência demonstrando respeito.

- Está magnífica Myra. - Elogiara Voldemort olhando melhor sua filha.

Nagini que entrara ao lado da menina, subira até o ombro do lorde e permitiu que ele lhe acariciasse a cabeça. Myra deu um meio sorriso ao pai esperando que ele lhe desse algum agrado, um presente pelos seus dezenove anos de vida.

- Anda pensando muito em futilidades Myra... - Comentara Voldemort indicando um lugar para a menina sentar-se e logo sentando-se também.

- Lendo minha mente novamente pai?

- Sabe que sim...

- E você sabe que eu permito, pois se não permitisse não leria.

- Bella me disse o quão anda convicta de seus poderes...

- Bella está ranzinza por perder cem vezes seguida para mim.

- Desta parte ela esquecera de me falar...

- Ela esquece muitas coisas... - A menina dava os ombros deixando que um elfo doméstico a servisse.

- Seu desenvolvimento tem sido estupendo nestes últimos anos...

- É eu sei... - A menina levava o garfo a boca.

- Quero que saía da Alemanha e retorne comigo a Londres. - Declarara o Lorde.

Voldemort realmente esperava que Myra cuspisse a comida e o olhasse como se ele fosse insano, entretanto a garota lhe surpreendera engolindo calmamente o alimento e o olhando de forma indiferente.

- Algo em especial para querer que eu retorne?

- Não pensa em retornar a sua terra natal? - Ele retrucara a pergunta.

- Tanto faz, o que achar que é melhor para os comensais, para seus ideais e para mim, aceito de bom grado, contanto que não tenha Bellatrix no meu pé.

- Creio que já superou sua própria professora, não vejo porque continuar a ter uma... - Voldemort crispara os lábios num meio sorriso.

- Bom saber... - A garota retribuía o sorriso.

- Seu presente está nos jardins. - Ele declarara indiferente.

Voldemort apontou para a janela com seus dedos de caveira, Myra levantou-se elegantemente de onde estava e parou frente a imensa janela a ponto de ver no meio dos jardins uma imensa moto negra com detalhes vermelhos, um sorriso de canto nascera nos lábios da menina e ela encarar o pai esperando alguma explicação sobre tal presente.

- Bellatrix me manteve informada sobre suas competições com os bruxos das redondezas, soube que desrespeitava as normas de Bellatrix da hora de ir dormir para apostar corrida de motos com os bruxos, pelo que soube você não perdeu nenhuma corrida... - Voldemort caminhava até a filha. - Creio que você já tenha vestidos e jóias demais, não vejo porque não lhe dar uma dessas já que está no último modelo bruxo.

A garota ergueu o queixo demonstrando sua pose mais arrogante, ela era a melhor em tudo e ninguém jamais a superaria em nada, olhou nos olhos vermelhos do pai e sorriu de canto em forma de agradecimento. Logo Voldemort indicou para que ambos voltassem ao jantar, e foi assim que passaram a noite com conversas amenas, taças de vinho e um belo jantar a mesa.

Aquela missão havia sido por demais complicada, Harry Potter agora com seus dezenove anos estava casado, e por mais que houvesse duas horas que havia deitado-se em sua confortável cama na sede da Ordem da Fênix não conseguia pregar os olhos. Levantou-se com dificuldade e saiu do quarto descendo três lances de escadas adentrando a cozinha escura.

Por pouco não haviam perdido Nimphadora Tonks e Neville Longobottom, por mais que fossem amigos Harry ás vezes sentia vontade de estrangular Neville por sua imprudência e seu heroísmo exagerado colocando muitas vezes a missão em risco. Agora o jovem Neville estava no quarto andar, em seu quarto recebendo cuidados de Luna Lovegood e de sua mãe Lílian Potter, Tonks aos cuidados de Gina Weasley e Emmeline Vince, enquanto ele Harry Potter estava cansado e irritado.

- Sem sono também? - Uma voz ressoara atrás do rapaz assim que ele tocara na porta geladeira.

Harry sorriu de cantou e olhou sobre os ombros a figura de Rony Weasley, seu melhor e fiel amigo de anos. Rony com seus cabelos castanhos arruivados caindo sobre os olhos cor de mel estava do mesmo tamanho e tão forte quanto Harry, talvez pelo fato de que o treinamento de ambos tenha sido igual.

- É... Ainda quero esfolar o Neville... - Comentara Harry apanhando uma garrafa de leite e sentando-se na bancada da cozinha.

- Mas pelo menos ele conseguiu derrubar três comensais de uma vez... - Rony sorria acendendo ás luzes da cozinha e sentando-se frente ao amigo.

- O plano dele podia ter dado errado, eu era o líder da missão! Era obrigação dele me passar a idéia louca!

- Idéia louca ou não, deu certo... - Rony tomava das mãos do amigo a garrafa de leite tomando um gole.

- O que ás moças fazem aqui uma hora dessas? - A voz debochada da porta da cozinha fizeram os dois rapazes rirem ao ver Sirius Black ao lado de James Potter.

- Sirius, pai! Quanto tempo chegaram? - Perguntara Harry animado abraçando o padrinho e o pai.

- Agora... - Respondera James risonho.

- Neste segundo! - Completara Sirius tomando a garrafa de leite constatando que ela estava vazia e murmurando um palavrão. - Aluado já até subiu para ver como estava a Tonks, ele ficou louco quando entramos e Molly disse que graças a um plano maluco do Neville ela havia se machucado...

- Põe plano maluco nisso! - Reclamara Harry. - Neville está com ás pernas queimadas e a Tonks por pouco não perdeu o braço!

- Neville pegou pesado... - James coçava a cabeça.

- Não importa o que Dumbledore diga eu não o quero mais na minha equipe pai! - Esbravejara o rapaz dando um soco na mesa.

- Pelo menos o plano deu certo? - Perguntara Sirius.

- Sim, sim! - Sorrira Rony. - Derrubou três de uma vez!

- Então por mais louco que foi o plano, foi um excelente plano... - Constatara Sirius.

- Ele colocou a missão em risco! - Harry falara inconformado não crendo no que escutava.

- Filho você precisa relaxar... - James dava tapinhas camaradas no ombro do rapaz. - Ás vezes temos que usar planos malucos e contar com a sorte, você mesmo já fez isto inúmeras vezes...

- Mas nunca coloquei a vida de ninguém em risco! Raios!

James trocou olhares com Sirius, Rony nem se quer respondera e limitou-se a fitar Harry abandonar a cozinha, os três dentro da mesma suspiraram cansados, Harry estava nervoso e sabiam que naquele momento apenas uma pessoa o acalmaria.

O moreno andava em passos rápidos pelos corredores, ia entrar em seu quarto quando sentiu um puxão no braço, olhou para o lado a ponto de ver uma bela garota ruiva de olhos verdes escuros o encarando com um imenso sorriso, Gina Weasley era certamente a garota mais linda que Harry já havia visto na vida.

- Aonde pensa que estava indo? - Perguntara Gina colocando-se nas pontas dos pés e o beijando nos lábios.

- Ia tentar dormir, mas você me fez mudar totalmente de planos... - Harry sorria malicioso a beijando mais firmemente.

- Hey, vai com calma! Se meus irmãos aparecerem aqui você é um homem morto!

- Eu sei disso... - Ele sorria para a namorada. - Como está a Tonks?

- Bem, na verdade ótima! Emmeline cuidou bem dela, o Lupin que parecia que iria ter um troço...

- Lupin?

- É, ele ficou falando para a Tonks tomar mais cuidado, falou que ela deveria ficar uma semana de cama. Emmeline o expulsou do quarto sob ás gargalhadas de Tonks!

- Lupin a trata como se ela tivesse dez anos de idade, parece que se esquece que ela já tem seus vinte e seis... - Harry rolava os olhos. - E Neville?

- Luna está com ele, ela disse que com a sopa de cogumelos Kinipluffs poderia curar mais rapidamente as queimaduras...

- Kini o quê? - Perguntara o rapaz com o cenho franzido.

- Kinipluffs, sei lá o que é! Mas como sempre não ouso discutir com a Luna! - Rira Gina.

Harry gargalhou ao pensar em Luna, a loira sempre com a cabeça em outro lugar, sempre inocente confiando nos outros. Harry sempre achou que a inocência de Luna era considerada loucura, sendo que na verdade a garota tinha muita coisa a ensinar aos outros.

- Você pergunta sobre todos, mas não me fala... Como você está?

- Cansado... - Declarara o moreno. - E irritado.

- Você precisa tirar um dia de descanso, desde que entrou para a Ordem que não tira um dia de folga! E isso faz o quê? Uns quatro anos?

- Por aí...

- É sério Harry, você deveria descansar!

- Ok, aprendiz de Medibruxa, eu prometo que tiro uma folga na sexta.

- Por que não amanhã?

- Porque amanhã tenho uma missão com meu pai, sexta eu prometo descansar, agora é melhor eu dormir... - Ele beijava delicadamente os lábios da ruiva e abria a porta do quarto. - Não quer entrar?

- E atrapalhar seu sono de beleza?

- Não vejo problema nenhum em você atrapalhar meu sono de beleza... - Rira ele maliciosamente.

- Então eu também não vejo problema nenhum em entrar! - A ruiva retribuía o sorriso e entrava no quarto do namorado rapidamente.

Harry olhava para os lados antes de fechar a porta, não vira porém uma mulher ruiva no final do corredor segurando um riso ao lado de uma morena que gargalhava abertamente.

- Pare de rir Lene! - resmungara Lílian.

- Ora Lily, do jeito que Harry e Gina andam em breve você terá netos! - Gargalhava a morena.

- Ainda sou nova para ser avó!

- Mas seu filho não é novo para gerar descendentes!

- Você anda tão irritante quanto Sirius...

- É... O casamento faz isso, pegamos manias do parceiro!

Marlene ainda gargalhava e logo Lílian a acompanhava, era estranho ver como o tempo havia passado tão depressa.

* * *

_**Fim do Primeiro Capítulo.**_

_Gente eu agradeceria muito se comentassem ok? _

_Beijos imensos._

**_Ashlee Potter._**


	3. A Motoqueira Misteriosa

_**N/A:** Obrigada a todos que comentaram,os comentários são a motivação do autor para continuar a escrever. Aqui está um presentinho de natal para vocês, o capítulo dois. Espero que gostem e comentem mais! Ehehehe. Feliz Natal Pessoas!!! _

_- A música inserida no capítulo é: Shut Up And Drive, da Rihanna._

_

* * *

_

**_A Motoqueira Misteriosa_**

A neve dos jardins derretia conforme o Sol lhe tocava, sentada nas escadinhas que ligavam o jardim a soleira de uma imensa mansão uma garota de cabelos negros amarrados num rabo de cavalo observava tudo com seus orbes obscuros, suspirou cansada apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos dobrados e em seguida apoiando o queixo dentre ás mãos.

Ver os Elfos Domésticos encaixotando, limpando, organizando malas não era lá muito animador de se assistir. Bufou irritada, Bellatrix havia confiscado a moto que seu pai lhe dera há dois dias atrás, alegando que a menina só a teria de volta quando voltassem a Londres. É claro que Myra poderia ter azarado a atual ex-professora para que ela lhe devolver, mas saberia que seu pai quando soubesse iria dar-lhe uma bela punição.

- Não sei como ele consegue gostar de Bellatrix. – Resmungou.

Estava tão revoltada com aquela situação toda que nem se dera conta que um rapaz caminhava em sua direção. Um rapaz alto de pele muito alva, cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos verdes folha, trajado com uma capa de couro de dragão negra com uma espada prateada em seu cinto. O rapaz possuía um sorriso irônico em seus lábios conforme se aproximava da menina.

- Falando sozinha novamente majestade? – Perguntou com um tom brincalhão.

- Na verdade amaldiçoando Bellatrix. – Retrucou a menina empinando o pequeno narizinho.

- Então os boatos que eu ouvi são verdadeiros... – O rapaz espiava dentro da porta aberta da mansão. – Você azucrinou tanto a vida de Bella que ela está lhe mandando de volta para seu pai?

- Ora Ethan como pode acreditar num boato destes? – A menina sorria de lado.

_-_ Bem... À parte de você azucrinar Bella eu levei a sério até porque nós dois sabemos que você faz isso muito bem este papel, entretanto... Sobre você ir morar com seu pai por conta disto não acreditei muito... – Ele sentava-se ao lado dela fitando os jardins.

- Na verdade vou para Londres porque meu pai me quer lá... Acho que o fabuloso Voldemort pensa que estou preparada para assumir ás coisas da família.

- É, meu irmão me mandou uma carta na semana passada... – Ethan a fitava de lado. – Parece que os rebeldes andam ganhando forças...

Myra abriu a boca levemente, parecia querer falar algo, mas Bellatrix a interrompera aparecendo atrás dela e a calando com sua estridente voz autoritária.

- Não deveria encaixotar suas coisas Myra? – Perguntou rabugenta.

- Quantas vezes eu terei que dizer que você não é minha mãe para ficar me dando ordens Bella? – Indagara a menina rolando os olhos.

- Humpf... Apenas não quero que se atrase! Não quero perder a chave do portal por culpa de seus caprichos! – Bellatrix ignorara o gesto obsceno que a menina fizera com o dedo e virara-se para o rapaz encarando-o nos olhos e falando com uma voz mais suave a ele. – Espero que suas coisas também estejam arrumadas Moldrock.

- Hã? Minhas coisas?

- Tome... – A mulher retirara de dentro da cumprida manga da capa verde que usava um envelope negro com um símbolo de uma serpente prateada como selo.

Ethan apanhara a carta com o cenho franzido, Myra tentara espionar por cima da carta, mas Bellatrix fizera menção de colocar sua perna entre a menina e Ethan que possuía um sorriso aberto em sua face e levantara-se num sobressalto olhando de Bellatrix a Myra que ainda possuía um imenso ponto de interrogação na face.

- Isso é sério Bellatrix? – Perguntara o rapaz alarmado.

- Tem a assinatura do Lorde não tem? – Resmungara a mulher virando-se de costas e caminhando para dentro da casa. – Esteja com suas bagagens aqui até ás seis Muldrock.

Ethan Muldrock, o filho caçula dos Muldrock's deu o maior de seus sorrisos. Ele acabara de ser aceito como Comensal da Morte, e assim como seu irmão e seu pai, iria se unir aos planos de Lorde Voldemort. E o melhor de tudo, poderia continuar ao lado de Myra por toda a sua vida. Ethan via Myra como uma Deusa, era capaz de dar sua vida a ela se fosse preciso, passou sua infância ajudando Bellatrix no treinamento da menina e viu ela tornar-se a fascinante mulher que era nos dias atuais.

- Você vai para Londres também? – Myra perguntara indiferente.

- Sim, parece que seu pai viu que passei um bom tempo ao seu lado e que seria um excelente braço direito seu.

- Ele quer te colocar como meu lacaio eu suponho... – A menina levantara-se nervosa tomando a carta da mão do rapaz. – Não importa o que meu pai diga Ethan, não quero que você seja marcado como Bellatrix e os outros!

- Myra, ter a marca negra em meu braço é um motivo de orgulho... – O rapaz franzira o cenho encarando-a como se fosse insana.

- Você não é um boi para ser marcado! – Bradara. – Se é fiel a mim Ethan, não usará a marca de meu pai, a não ser que seja fiel a outra pessoa... – Ela desafiava-o com seu costumeiro olhar intrigante.

- Você sabe Myra que eu só sou fiel a uma pessoa. – Ele respondera com firmeza a fazendo sorrir de canto e lhe devolver a carta.

- Ótimo, vá para a casa e arrume suas coisas, não queremos nos atrasar e ter de agüentar Bellatrix mais rabugenta do que de costume.

O rapaz consentira com a cabeça e virara de costas para Myra que ainda o fitava se afastar da escadinha da soleira, quando Ethan ganhara uma certa distância ele parara de andar e olhara para a menina sobre os ombros.

- Entristece-me saber que você ainda duvida de minha fidelidade Myra. – Ele falara, logo retornando seu caminho.

Myra dera os ombros como se aquelas palavras não tivessem surtido efeito sobre si, girou os calcanhares seguindo para dentro da mansão, rezando para que Bellatrix não tivesse adentrado em seu quarto e visto que estava uma zona.

A Ordem da Fênix estava um verdadeiro caos, era raro Albus Dumbledore aparecer para uma reunião, e ele estava lá. O bondoso senhor havia reunido todos os membros para uma reunião de suma emergência, por isto a casa de Kingsley estava mais cheia do que o normal.

Na sala de reunião nem todos couberam na mesa redonda, por isto muitas pessoas estavam de pé. Uma garota de cabelos loiros presos em marias-chiquinhas trajada com roupas exóticas floridas e brincos de várias conchas e dentes andava dentre os membros com uma imensa bandeja oferecendo a eles alguns quitutes.

- Luna acho que todos já comeram demais por hoje... – Comentara Gina Weasley de pé ao lado dos dois irmãos mais velhos, Bill e Charlie, ambos tão ruivos quanto à menina.

- Hum... Ok! Então acho que voltarei a minha leitura sobre Hinkpunks e Kappas... – Respondera a loira alegremente aproximando-se da porta de saída.

- Srta.Lovegood! – Dumbledore a chamou fazendo todos voltarem seus rostos a ele, inclusive Luna.

- Sim senhor?

- Por que não participa desta reunião por hoje?

Todos encararam Dumbledore como se ele tivesse fugido da ala de tratamentos psiquiátricos do hospital St.Mungus, ele limitara-se em ignorar os olhares sobre si e dar um de seus costumeiros sorrisos bondosos a alegre menina que lhe sorria abertamente e saltitava em sua direção. Luna parou ao lado de Dumbledore e deu-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha postando-se ao lado de um rapaz baixo de cabelos negros e olhos verdes azulados, Neville Longobottom.

- Sabe, eu sempre digo que Dumbledore é genial, mas... Completamente doido, diga-se de passagem. – Sussurrara Rony sentado ao lado de Harry fazendo o amigo prender uma gargalhada.

- Deveria prender sua língua quando falar de Dumbledore moleque. – Sussurrara um homem de cara deformada cheia de cicatrizes, cabelos muito brancos e com um olho mecânico, dando um tapa na cabeça do rapaz que baixara a cabeça imediatamente.

Harry engoliu mais uma gargalhada, sabia que Rony jamais iria contra Alastor Moody, o homem que lhe ensinou tudo o que sabia. Moody após ralhar com Rony confortou-se melhor na cadeira e voltou a fitar Dumbledore com seus dois olhos, o bom e o mecânico.

- Muito bem... – Pigarreara Dumbledore. – Esta reunião é de...

Dumbledore fora interrompido por uma mulher que entrara tropeçando nos próprios pés, o barulho que fizera fora tão grande que todos a encararam. Remus Lupin que estava sentado ao lado de Emmeline Vince cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos e murmurou algo inaudível o que fez Emmeline sorrir de canto e encarar a mulher.

A mulher tinha um rosto pálido em feitio de coração olhos verdes escuros e cintilantes possuía longos cabelos roxos amarados num rabo de cavalo com a franja caindo sobre os olhos, seus lábios eram delineados cobertos por um batom de gliter vermelho. Trajada com uma blusa baby look rosa com o nome "As Esquisitonas" em negro, calça jeans e um tênis surrado branco. Um estilo bastante despojado para um membro da Ordem.

- Desculpe! – Ela falou com um imenso sorriso olhando a todos. – Atrasada...

Dumbledore sorriu para a garota de seus vinte e seis anos que correu para o lado de Charlie Weasley e murmurou algo que o fez prender uma gargalhada, Lupin olhava a menina com feições desgostosas recebendo um cutucão de Emmeline.

- Como eu ia dizendo... – Continuou Dumbledore. – Recebi esta manhã uma informação sigilosa de meu informante...

- Ele é de confiança? – Perguntou Sirius recebendo um olhar mortífero de Moody e de um homem alto, negro, forte e careca, Kingsley. – Não me olhem assim! Todo mundo desconfiava do Ranhoso ok? Eu não fui o único!

- Severus Snape demonstrou-se de grande confiança Sr. Black... – Dumbledore falava agora sem seu sorriso de senhor bondoso. – Uma pena muitos de vocês terem apenas acreditado nele no fim de sua vida.

- Tínhamos motivos Dumby, tínhamos motivos... – Fora à vez de James Potter falar e ser seguido com um consentimento de cabeça dado por Sirius e Remus.

- Asseguro a vocês que o nosso jovem informante é de mais pura confiança, todas as informações que ele tem nos passado tem sido de grande ajuda não? – O ancião retirava os óclinhos de meia lua e os limpava na manga de sua roupa.

- É... Isso não se pode contestar... – Harry pronunciara-se. – Foram graças às informações dele que conseguimos salvar aquelas pessoas da aldeia antes de ontem e a fazer uma leve surpresa aos Comensais antes que eles atacassem Godric's Hollow na noite passada.

- Bom, bom... – Dumbledore falava animado colocando os óclinhos no rosto. – Pelo que vejo anda trabalhando arduamente Harry...

- Bem...

- A Srta. Weasley disse-me que você não tira um dia de folga há quatro anos... – O velhinho enlaçava as mãos sobre a mesa e encarava Harry como só ele existisse ali, o rapaz engoliu em seco ao perceber que sua mãe lhe lançava um olhar de restrição ao lado de seu pai que tinha aquele olhar de "eu te avisei".

- Gina não mentiu, senhor. – O rapaz falara dentre os dentes lançando um olhar feio a namorada que se encolhera ao lado dos irmãos.

- Hum... Interessante. – Dumbledore sorria levemente. – Após a missão de hoje à noite quero que tire uma semana de folga Harry.

- O quê? Uma semana? – O garoto levantava-se na mesa ao mesmo tempo em que quase gritara.

James apenas maneou a cabeça negativamente e Sirius dera um tapa na própria testa como se soubessem o que iria por vir.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER SENTE-SE IMEDIATAMENTE E NÃO OUSE ERGUER A VOZ PARA DUMBLEDORE! – A voz estridente e fina de Lílian Potter ecoou por toda sala fazendo muitos ali tamparem os próprios ouvidos.

- E eu que pensei que depois do casamento dela não escutaria mais esses berros dos tempos de Hogwarts. – Sussurrara Marlene a Emmeline que concordara com a cabeça.

Harry sentou-se envergonhado, Lílian voltou a olhar Dumbledore como se nada tivesse acontecido. O ex-diretor de Hogwarts ainda sorria para Harry e vendo que o rapaz não iria ir contra sua ordem retornou a falar.

- Meu informante afirmou que Lorde Voldemort aguardará uma importante visitante no alto da montanha Hendiless, nas proximidades de Hogsmead.

- Um visitante importante? – Indagara desta vez Percy Weasley.

- Desde quando o Voldy acha alguém importante? – Jorge Weasley um dos gêmeos da família Weasley perguntara risonho.

- Será que ele conseguiu trazer Merlim? – Fora à vez de Fred Weasley, gêmeo de Jorge ironizar.

- Pode ser até mesmo Morgana... - A garota de cabelos roxos falara séria. – Acabaremos com a festa deles antes mesmo de começar.

- Está animada hein Tonks? – Charlie sorria para a companheira.

- Mais do que nunca! Agora que me recuperei não vejo a hora de chutar algumas bundas de comensais!

A sala enchera-se de murmúrios e conversas amenas, Dumbledore mesmo querendo continuar a falar aguardava todos os empolgados membros da Ordem acalmarem seus ânimos. A verdade é que todos só pararam de tagarelar quando duas pessoas adentraram a sala de reunião.

Uma senhora de cabelos ruivos amarrados num coque frouxo de olhos azuis e rosto enrugado por conta da idade seguida de uma bela garota alta e magra, de cabelos castanhos ondulados até a metade das costas e olhos cor de avelã. Rony que estava ao lado de Harry cutucara o amigo para admirar a beleza da jovem visitante.

- Oh vejo que chegaram! – Dumbledore levantava-se animado caminhando em direção as duas.

- Perdoe-me o atraso Albus, apartar nestas redondezas é realmente complicado... – A senhora falava ponderadamente dando uma olhada ao redor e parando seus olhos em Sirius e James que se encolheram nas cadeiras. – Não precisam esconder-se de mim Sr. Potter e Sr. Black, não sou mais a professora que os colocava em detenção.

- Agradecido seja Merlim! – Murmurara Sirius a esposa que prendera uma gargalhada.

- Vejo que cresceu bastante Hermione, tornou-se uma bela mulher... – Dumbledore dirigia-se a moça que sorriu singelamente ao senhor.

- Bondade sua Dumbledore... – Ela respondera carinhosamente.

- É apenas a realidade minha jovem...

Dumbledore voltou a dirigir-se ao seu lugar na mesa, Lupin oferecera prontamente seu lugar a senhora e Rony cedera seu lugar a Hermione que se sentara sem se quer dar muita atenção ao rapaz.

- Creio que todos se recordam de Minerva McGonagall a ex-professora de Transfiguração de Hogwarts... – Começara Dumbledore.

- Ah como lembro... – sussurrara James a Lílian que rolara os orbes verdes.

- Minerva retorna a Londres junto de Hermione Granger, ambas irão unir-se a Ordem da Fênix.

- Granger? Pensei que todos estivessem mortos. – Neville Longobottom falava espantado.

- Sou a única sobrevivente de minha família. – Respondera Hermione calmamente.

- Oh... Sim, claro que é... Perdão. – O rapaz se corrigia rapidamente.

- Creio que Hermione irá fazer parte de sua nova equipe Harry. – Dumbledore falara animado.

- Então levou em consideração a minha decisão de não querer algumas pessoas na minha equipe? – O rapaz falara olhando feio a Neville que encolhera os ombros.

- Digamos que para uma equipe funcionar bem, os integrantes da mesma devem ter um bom convívio... Creio que o senhor, mais o Sr. Rony Weasley, Srta. Hermione Granger e o meu Informante farão uma estupenda equipe. Enquanto a outra equipe será formada pelo Sr.Neville Longobottom, Srta.Luna Lovegood, Srta.Gina Weasley e Sr.Dino Thomas.

- Fico agradecido Dumbledore... – Harry sorria aliviado. – Quando conheceremos seu informante?

- Oh, em breve Harry, em breve... Acho que após seus dias de descanso. Muito bem, já que temos dois pontos acertados creio que poderemos falar sobre a missão em que teremos de capturar o importante visitante de Voldemort.

Harry prestou bastante atenção em todos os detalhes da missão, sabia que nada poderia dar errado. Dumbledore falava prontamente sobre os cuidados ao tentarem enfrentar Voldemort, logo colocou uma transparente caixa de areia no centro da mesa e com o agito de sua varinha fez com que a areia formasse uma maquete perfeita da montanha de Hendiless. Foram exaustivas duas horas de reunião até todos serem dispensados para descansarem. Ás 19:00 em ponto estariam na montanha.

Myra olhou para o relógio de pulso, eram 18:00 em Londres naquele exato momento e em uma hora ela estaria lá ao lado de seu pai novamente. Ethan que terminara de amarrar suas malas aos imensos caixotes de Bellatrix a olhou com um imenso sorriso, estava visivelmente contente por partir para Londres ao lado de Myra.

- Parece que temos tudo arrumado... – Bellatrix comentara segurando algumas capas e máscaras. – Tomem, vistam isto.

- Olha, capas negras não combinam muito com meu tom de pele sabe... – Comentara Myra sarcástica vestindo a capa e colocando a máscara prateada que lhe cobria dos olhos até as narinas.

- Seu visual não é importante neste momento Myra, mas sim sua proteção! Merlim sabe que o Lorde das Trevas seria capaz de assassinar todos seus fieis seguidores caso algo acontecesse a sua Herdeira. – Resmungara Bellatrix olhando atentamente para uma escova prateada velha sobre uma pedra.

- Essa é a nossa chave de portal? – Perguntara Ethan a fim de mudar o foco do assunto.

- Sim. – Respondera amargurada a Comensal colocando uma máscara em seu rosto e consultando um relógio de pulso. – Ótimo, está na hora.

- Os elfos não vão conosco junto das bagagens? – Myra perguntara enquanto Nagini subia-lhe até o pescoço segurando-se ao corpo da menina.

- Irão por outra chave de portal, irão parar na Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts, Pettigrew ficou encarregado de mandar suas malas ao castelo.

- Espero que aquele gordo não estrague minhas coisas... – Resmungara a menina.

- No três segurem na escova. – Bellatrix anunciara. – Um, dois, três!

Harry estava escondido atrás de uma das árvores, notou Rony com um imenso sorriso escondido detrás de arbustos junto de Hermione que não parecia muito satisfeita com aquela situação. A montanha estava cercada por todos os membros da Ordem, todos esperando o momento certeiro para atacar.

O moreno sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando vários estalos foram escutados e várias pessoas com capaz negras e máscaras foram avistadas no topo da montanha. Harry engoliu em seco ao notar que a única pessoa ali que não usava capa ou máscara era Voldemort.

Voldemort parecia fazer algum tipo de discurso, e por mais que Harry, Rony ou Hermione tentassem não conseguiam escutar nada do que ele falava. O moreno bufou, detestava tentar algo e não conseguir. Olhou com cara feia para Rony que dera os ombros e voltou a atenção a Voldemort. Os comensais faziam um círculo e Voldemort permanecera no centro do mesmo.

Foi quando a imagem de três pessoas surgira no meio do círculo que Harry sentira seu coração disparar, sabia que muita adrenalina estava por vir. A mais baixa das três pessoas com capas negras e máscaras prateadas que surgiram, tinha uma cobra imensa enrolada em seu próprio corpo e por um momento Harry jurou ter visto Voldemort falar diretamente para a cobra e em seguida para o dono da mesma.

Um jato de luz vermelha invadiu a roda dos comensais, Harry notara Dumbledore invadir a roda seguido de Sirius e seu pai, aquele era o sinal de ataque.

Saltou de seu esconderijo agilmente, viu Voldemort berrar e dirigir-se a Dumbledore com fúria em seus olhos vermelhos, antes que conseguisse chegar mais próximo a ambos foi impedido por uma varinha, sorriu de lado e começou a duelar com um dos encapuzados acabando por conseguir arrancar a máscara de seu rosto que se revelou uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos curtinhos castanhos, o rosto da menina estava tão contorcido que parecia um bulldog enfurecido. Harry até riria da situação se não tivesse a meio de um duelo.

- TIREM MYRA DAQUI!!! – Berrara Voldemort a seus seguidores.

Ethan rapidamente partira para junto de Myra, a garota estava com a varinha sacada e abraçada a Nagini, antes que Ethan pudesse se aproximar mais de Myra um homem alto de óculos colocou-se a sua frente, sentiu uma raiva imensa daquele homem por se colocar em seu caminho e logo estava duelando com o mesmo.

Myra respirou fundo e contou até dez mentalmente, olhou para os lados, todos duelavam e ela ali parada abraçada a sua cobra de estimação. Soltou um palavrão baixinho quando sentiu uma varinha colada em suas costas.

- Deveria lavar a boca. – Uma voz ressoara atrás de si.

Nagini soltou um chiado, Myra acariciou a cabeça da cobra e sorriu levemente virando-se para o dono da varinha e vendo um belo homem de olhos azuis acinzentados e cabelos negros lisos.

- E você deveria abaixar sua varinha. – Ela falara com uma voz arrastada.

Sirius franziu o cenho, mesmo tendo voz de menina pequena, aquela comensal era ousada e prepotente. Não abaixou a varinha e a encarou nos olhos negros, rapidamente sentiu seus olhos perderem o foco e ás lembranças mais amarguradas invadirem sua mente, tampou os ouvidos e berrou sentindo ás lágrimas invadirem sua mente.

Myra agachou-se próxima ao homem e apoiou suas mãos em seus ombros, ela havia visto vários ataques de seu pai e mortes de amigos daquele homem chamado Sirius Black, vira a pior de suas dores, quando a filha dele fora levada. Por um segundo ou mais Myra odiou seu pai e com isso abandonou a mente de Sirius Black que chorava compulsivamente

_-_ Eu sinto pelos seus sofrimentos... – Ela murmurou ao pé do ouvido do homem.

Nagini chiou novamente e Myra caiu de lado desacordada, Sirius olhou assustado para a comensal, jamais havia pensado que escutaria uma palavra daquele tipo vindo de uma escória. A máscara dela havia caído e Sirius finalmente iria encarar seu rosto quando a imensa cobra colocou-se à frente do rosto dela e chiou abrindo sua imensa boca parecendo que iria a qualquer momento abocanha-lo.

- AFASTE-SE DELA! – Uma voz feminina invadiu os ouvidos de Sirius.

Ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo, a voz de sua prima mais detestável, a voz de Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix dera um salto e jogara-se ao chão cobrindo o corpo da comensal inerte com seu próprio. Sirius não conseguiu impedir Bellatrix de apartar com a comensal e com a cobra dali, os olhos da jovem comensal ainda habitavam sua mente.

O duelo entre Voldemort e Dumbledore era incrível, dois bruxos poderosos lutando arduamente, mesmo com sua velhice Dumbledore não perdera sua incrível magia. Fora de surpresa a todos quando o Lorde das Trevas ordenara os comensais baterem retirada e aparatar dali.

Dumbledore apoiou-se nos próprios joelhos, estava exausto, era visível. Kingsley correra até o ancião e o apoiou nos próprios ombros, havia alguns comensais inertes no local e igualmente alguns membros da Ordem. Luna, Gina e Neville trataram-se logo de amarrar os comensais e apartar com eles para a Ordem para interrogatório mais tarde, Marlene e Tonks estavam ajudando os feridos enquanto Emmeline despertava os membros inertes.

Harry encarou Hermione de longe, ela tinha vários comensais aos seus pés, era uma exímia duelista, Rony estava sentado com uns dois comensais aos seus pés, parecia chateado com o fato de Hermione ser melhor duelista que ele próprio.

- Você está bem Almofadinhas? – O moreno escutou de longe seu pai perguntar ao seu padrinho que estava sentado ao chão com o olhar sem foco.

- Eu realmente não sei Pontas... – Respondera Sirius sincero. – Vamos embora daqui, falhamos na missão.

Voldemort abrira ás duas portas de um dos quartos de seu castelo com tremenda violência, atrás de si estava Ethan com uma expressão fantasmagórica na face e um rapaz alto de corpo escultural, olhos azuis acinzentados e roupas azuis escuras.

Voldemort adentrou o imenso quarto de paredes brancas e carpetes vinhos com móveis clássicos de madeira e ouro e olhou severo para uma imensa cama de casal, coberta por um edredom vermelho onde estava Myra, Bellatrix estava ao seu lado colocando sobre a testa da menina um pano branco. Nagini estava ao pé da cama e sequer ergueu a cabeça quando seu mestre invadira o quarto fazendo barulho.

O Lorde das Trevas andara em passos apressados até o lado da cama empurrando levemente Bellatrix e encarando melhor sua primogênita. Seu semblante de preocupação era evidente, virou-se para Bellatrix aguardando respostas, a mulher engolira em seco e arregalara os olhos com medo de ser punida injustamente pelo seu lorde.

- Ela... Ela estava junto de Black! Quando me aproximei ela estava inconsciente aos pés dele, eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Nagini estava junto dela. – Bellatrix falava gaguejante e trêmula.

_- É verdade Nagini? –_ Ás palavras de Voldemort saíram como um assobio e Nagini ergueu a cabeça deslizando até o Lorde e o encarando nos olhos.

_"Myra invadiu a mente de Black..."_

_- Tem certeza? _– Perguntara Voldemort a cobra ainda com suas palavras saindo como assobio.

_"Absoluta..."_

_-_ Demônios... – Voldemort falara agora com suas voz normal, olhou para Myra e tocou ás bochechas levemente coradas da menina com seus dedos longos de caveira. – Draco! – Ele chamara o rapaz loiro que estava postado ao lado de Ethan.

- Sim, meu Lorde? – Perguntara o rapaz indiferente.

- Fique ao lado de Myra até ela despertar, Bellatrix quero que peça a Narcisa para preparar uma poção para abaixar a febre de Myra, enquanto a você Ethan siga-me temos assuntos pendentes.

Bellatrix fora a primeira a deixar o quarto, Ethan seguira Voldemort lançando um último olhar de tristeza a Myra que ainda parecia dormir. Assim que todos deixaram o quarto a porta foi fechada, Draco Malfoy puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama da menina e a olhou de esguelha.

- Incrível como uma simples garota pode se tornar motivo para tanta confusão... – Sussurrou para si mesmo arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver a menina balbuciar coisas inaudíveis e remexer-se na cama.

Draco cruzou seus braços, aquela situação era irritante! Ethan Muldrock que deveria ficar de babá para a tal filha de Voldemort e não ele, Draco Malfoy. Murmurou alguns palavrões e coçou a o queixo levemente espiando melhor a garota, era muito bonita para ser filha de Voldemort, quando soube na montanha que estavam aguardando a Herdeira das Trevas, ele esperava que fosse uma garota horrível com cara de cobra e olhos rubis, entretanto vendo melhor a menina ela era bastante bela. Assustou-se quando os olhos dela se abriram dando um leve salto para trás.

- Ai merda, não me diga que eu morri e fui justamente para o céu e você é o anjo que vai me conduzir a uma vida melhor? – Resmungara a garota sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos com ás costas das mãos.

- Não você não morreu e aqui está longe de ser o céu, e eu... Humpf, estou mais para demônio do que para anjo. – Draco respondera com uma voz firme.

Myra o olhou com um leve sorriso nos lábios, o loiro era bonito e tinha um ar arrogante que a lembrava a si mesma. Draco contorceu os lábios finos em um meio sorriso a encarando, em seguida encostou sua mão gelada na testa da menina sem desviar o olhar percebendo que a febre da mesma havia desaparecido.

- Incrível... – Murmurou embasbacado.

- Eu prefiro quando me chamam de perfeita, mas incrível também aceito. – Respondera ela com desdém levantando-se da cama e acariciando a cabeça de Nagini. – Quem é você e onde está Ethan?

- Sua temporária babá, Muldrock está numa reunião com o Lorde.

- Mas que bosta! – Berrara a menina fazendo o loiro espantar-se ao vê-la abrir as portas do quarto e sair correndo pelo corredor.

Draco segurou um riso, aquela menina certamente era doida. Jamais imaginou que a filha do Lorde das Trevas fosse realmente daquele jeito.

Ethan estava no meio do salão principal do castelo, ele olhava desafiador para Voldemort. Sabia que dizer ao Lorde que não faria a marca negra poderia resultar em sua morte, mas ele era fiel a Myra e se disse a ele que não faria a marca, ele não faria. Quando Voldemort dera dois passos a sua frente com a varinha erguida a porta do salão abrira-se num estrondo e todos dentro do ressinto arregalaram os olhos ao ver a imagem de uma bela garota trajada com um vestidinho roxo adentrar descalça e parar entre Ethan Muldrock e Voldemort.

- Pelo visto já se recuperou. – Falara Voldemort indiferente.

- Estou ótima. – A garota falara seca. – Ethan não fará a marca papai.

- Engraçado que ele acabou de me repetir estas palavras, uma verdadeira insolência...

- Você quis que Ethan viesse a Londres para ficar ao meu lado, pois bem, ele está aqui e será um dos meus seguidores. Não vejo o porque um seguidor meu ter a SUA marca.

- Não me diga que você quer fazer a sua própria marca Myra... – Ironizava Voldemort fazendo muito de seus comensais darem risinhos.

- Meus seguidores não são bois para serem marcados papai. – Retrucara a menina petulante.

- Quer dizer que você agora tem seguidores? – Interessava-se o lorde.

- Tenho muitas coisas que o senhor desconhece... – A garota sacava a varinha. – Se quiser posso mostrá-las imediatamente.

Muitos jovens que estavam ali para receberem a marca negra surpreenderam-se com a atitude da menina, só haviam visto uma pessoa desafiar Voldemort daquela forma, e essa pessoa era Albus Dumbledore o líder dos rebeldes. Os comensais da morte prenderam a respiração com a atitude da menina, inclusive Bellatrix que estava o lado de seu cunhado Lucius Malfoy.

- Sua arrogância me impressiona Myra, os poderes que possui são graças a meu sangue, não se gabe muito por conta deles... – Voldemort contorcia os lábios num sorriso. – Não irei marcar seu "seguidor", creio que já está na hora de ter seu próprio exército, mas lembre-se querida um exército não é uma casinha de bonecas.

- Acredite pai, eu nunca gostei muito de bonecas. – A garota retrucara empinando o nariz e retirando-se do salão sendo seguida por Ethan.

Uma garota de cabelos negros lisos, lábios grossos, pele morena clara e olhos castanhos saíra de fininho do salão, tinha certeza que fora aquela garota que sua mãe treinara. Correu pelos corredores a fim de alcança-la, vendo o tal Ethan Muldrock a seguir com a cabeça erguida visivelmente satisfeito por sua "mestra" o livrar de tal enrascada.

- Hey! Você! – Berrara a garota.

Myra virou-se para trás com uma sobrancelha arqueada, aquela menina lhe lembrava alguém, parou imediatamente de andar e virou-se para ela, Ethan repetira o gesto de Myra e quando a outra garota aproximou-se o bastante ele e a encarou nos olhos.

- Sou Ara Lestrange... – A garota falara. – Gostei do que falou.

- Lestrange? – Myra ergueu ambas sobrancelhas. – Você é...

- Filha única de Bellatrix... – Informou a menina.

- Não sabia que Bella tinha uma filha, ela nunca me falou... – Myra falou mais pra si do que para a garota.

- Digamos que eu e minha mãe tenhamos ideais diferentes... – Ara erguia ás mangas de sua jaqueta de couro vinho mostrando os dois antebraços lisinhos sem marca alguma. – Sou uma dos poucos que não foi marcada aos quinze anos.

_-_ E por que não foi marcada? – Ethan manifestava-se curioso.

- Para ser marcado deve-se passar num teste, Draco, meu primo me aconselhou a não passar no teste, ele completou a maioridade primeiro do que eu, com isto foi marcado primeiro.

- Vocês não são animais para serem marcados. – Myra falara com uma voz rouca e arrastada fazendo Ara lhe encarar com uma profunda devoção – A propósito, sou Myra e este é Ethan Muldrock.

- Uma honra conhecê-los, você acabou de ganhar mais uma seguidora Myra. – A garota falara séria.

- Não procuro seguidores como meu pai Ara...

- Pode não procurar, mas eles a procurarão. – Ethan falara com um leve sorriso.

- Ara, por acaso você sabe onde há corrida de rua por aqui? De preferência onde motos corram... – Perguntara a Herdeira das Trevas ignorando o comentário de Ethan.

- Bem... – Ara franzira o cenho pensativa. – Nas proximidades do beco diagonal tem umas corridas noturnas... É claro que elas são proibidas, mas os gêmeos Weasley's sempre ás fazem. Por mais que sejam traidores do sangue e rebeldes assumidos, nas corridas ninguém liga para isso, mas sim para a velocidade e pelo dinheiro sempre apostado.

- Você poderia me dizer como chegar até lá?

- Myra não! – Ethan girava os olhos. – Chegamos hoje, espere pelo menos dois dias para arranjar confusão! E você estava ardendo de febre a minutos atrás...

- E então Ara? Pode me dizer como chegar até lá? – Perguntara mais uma vez a menina ignorando novamente Ethan que batera ás duas mãos na testa.

- Claro! – Ara sorria abertamente.

Harry olhava-se pela terceira vez no espelho, ajeitou novamente a jaqueta de couro de dragão negra e apanhou ás chaves de sua moto negra em cima do criado mudo de seu quarto. Deu uma olhada em volta, ás paredes beges com alguns pôsteres dos Cannons, uma escrivaninha com vários pergaminhos, livros abertos, penas e tinteiros. Um armário no canto com um espelho que ia do teto ao chão ao seu lado. Uma cama de solteiro com cobertas amarelas com um criado mudo onde ficava um abajur um porta retrato onde estava uma foto dele junto de Gina, seus pais, Sirius, Marlene, Rony, Tonks e Remus, na fotografia Gina sorria e acenava, Tonks gargalhava e tropeçava enquanto Lupin parava de sorrir para ajuda-la a se levantar, Sirius, seu pai e Rony faziam caretas enquanto Lílian e Marlene ralhavam com os três enquanto ele, Harry gargalhava da situação.

A porta do quarto abrira-se lentamente, Harry não precisou se virar para saber quem era, apenas franziu o cenho esperando que a pessoa falasse algo.

- Está bravo comigo? – Gina perguntara séria.

- O que acha? – O rapaz virara-se para ela com uma cara pouco amigável.

- Harry se eu não falasse com Dumbledore você jamais descansaria! Nem sua mãe conseguiu te fazer tirar um dia de folga!

- Dumbledore tem mais coisas a se preocupar do que com um dos membros da Ordem Gina! Pare de me tratar como criança!

- Eu pararia de tratar se você parasse de agir como uma! – Retrucara a ruiva magoada. – Droga Harry, há quanto tempo isso vai ficar assim? Você não se cuida, só lembra de comer quando eu te lembro, eu... Eu sempre estou ao seu lado e você briga comigo e...

- BASTA GINA! – Vociferou o moreno fazendo a namorada se calar. – Você está agindo como minha mãe e eu agradeceria se parasse!

Ele bufara nervoso passando pela namorada abrindo a porta do quarto com violência a atravessando e andando apressado pelo corredor.

- HARRY AONDE VOCÊ VAI? – Berrara a ruiva correndo atrás dele no corredor.

- VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA QUE EU DESCANSASSE? POIS BEM É ISSO QUE EU ESTOU INDO FAZER!

_-_ VOCÊ NÃO VAI A CORRIDA DE RUA DE FRED E JORGE! É PERIGOSO! - A ruiva gritava e descia as escadarias seguindo o namorado até chegarem na sala de estar no primeiro andar.

Hermione que lia um livro atentamente retirou os olhos do mesmo para ver a briga do casal, Rony comia um imenso sanduíche sentado no sofá parou o que fazia para ver o que estava havendo, Lílian, James, Luna, Neville, Sirius e até mesmo Marlene, dentre outros membros que estavam na sala, todos pararam o que faziam para ver o que aconteceria a seguir.

- ADIVINHA GINA? MINHA VIDA É CERCADA DE PERIGO! – Berrara Harry.

Lílian levantava-se da poltrona na qual estava sentada preste a reprimir o filho pela atitude quando James a impediu segurando-a pelo braço e maneando a cabeça negativamente, aquele simples gesto fez a mulher conter-se.

- HARRY EU...

Gina não terminou a frase, Harry saiu pela porta da casa a batendo, a ruiva soluçou baixinho enquanto lágrimas grossas escorriam de seus olhos, ela logo se virou e subiu correndo pela escadaria. Todos ali trocaram olhares, Rony voltou sua atenção ao sanduíche como se não tivesse acabado de assistir a briga entre sua irmã e seu melhor amigo.

- Eu vou falar com ela... – Falara Luna. – Creio que se eu mostrar meus brincos com caudas de explovisins ela irá se alegrar!

A loira subiu correndo ás escadarias atrás da amiga, Hermione rolou os olhos, aquela loira deveria ser maluca por ter brincos de explosivins, todos sabiam que aquilo era por demais perigoso, mas como ela, Hermione era novata naquele meio, resolveu segurar sua língua afiada por mais algum tempo.

A imensa moto negra com detalhes prateados parara numa rua movimentada nas proximidades do Beco Diagonal, por trás do seu capacete Harry via vários jovens com motos ou simplesmente jovens amadores das corridas de rua. Avistou de longe Fred e Jorge Weasley, ambos recebendo ás apostas para aquela noite. Harry sorriu acelerando a moto e parando logo ao lado dos gêmeos.

- HARRY! Meu grande amigo Harry! – Fred falara espalhafatoso.

- Como vão ás apostas essa noite? – Perguntara o moreno retirando o capacete.

- Incríveis! Mais de dez mil galeões! – Respondera Jorge satisfeito.

- Veio ganhar algumas apostas para nós? – Fred sorria malicioso.

- Será um prazer... – Harry fazia uma leve reverência.

Já havia passado das duas da manhã, Harry já havia feito três corridas e sentia-se mais leve do que nunca, acomodou-se mais em sua moto vendo uma corrida terminar tendo como vencedor Simas Finegan, Lino Jordan fizera menção de narrar todo a corrida levando a platéia ao delírio.

- Já chega por hoje Harry? Não vai querer correr mais? – Jorge perguntava aproximando-se.

- Acho que vou para casa Jorge, a missão hoje foi complicada e ainda briguei com Gina... – O moreno respondia em tom cansado.

Jorge limitara-se em dar tapinhas camaradas no ombro do cunhado, a atenção dos dois logo fora desviada para toda a platéia que olhava e assobiava para alguém que aproximava-se. Harry arqueou-se para fitar melhor a pessoa, Jorge limpou uma baba que escorria de sua boca e sorriu mostrando quase todos os dentes da boca.

_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
**Eu estou procurando por um motorista que é qualificado**  
So if you think that you're the one, step into my ride.  
**Então, se você acha que é um deles, entre no meu caminho**  
I'm a fine tunned supersonic speed machine  
**Eu sou uma otima maquina de fama supersônica**  
Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead  
**Galera, vamos entrar no comando  
**__So if you feel it, let me know, know, know.  
**Então se voce sente isso, me diga**  
Come on now, what you're waiting for, for, for.  
**Chega mais, o que está esperando**  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
**Minha cabeça está quase explodindo**  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go  
**Então me levante e me veja partir**_

Harry engoliu em seco ao ter a visão de uma bela garota de cabelos negros lisos soltos batendo-lhe um pouco abaixo dos ombros, trajada com uma calça de couro negra e uma jaqueta de couro da mesma cor, ela surgira montada numa imensa moto negra com detalhes vermelhos, tão vermelhos quanto seus lábios. Não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com os olhares masculinos famintos sobre si, pelo contrário, estava indiferente a toda a situação.

- Isso sim é que é mulher... – Comentara Jorge fazendo Harry concordar com a cabeça.

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
**Estou tentando te ensinar, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer.**  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine.  
**Eu sou mais macia que uma limosine.**  
Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights.  
**Você pode controlar o agito, você pode correr todas as luzes**  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
**Se você pode querido, então nós podemos atravessar a noite**  
Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5  
**Vamos de 3.5 ate 5000 km**  
Baby you got the keys  
**Baby você tem as chaves**  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
**Agora cale a boca e dirija**  
Shut up and drive  
**Cale a boca e dirija**_

_-_ E então? Quais das moças vai correr contra mim? – Myra perguntara com uma voz incrivelmente sexy.

Muitos rapazes soltaram "Uuu" e "Oohh", mas poucos realmente candidataram-se a correr contra a bela motoqueira. A garota lançou um olhar para Fred que fez o sorriso dele aumentar de tal forma que Harry realmente começou a se perguntar se estava conseguindo ver o ciso do amigo.

- Você é quem fica com o dinheiro das apostas? – Ela perguntou o olhando de cima a baixo.

- Ele e eu! – Jorge apressou-se em correr para o lado do irmão.

- Hum... Dose dupla... – Myra sorrira levemente. – Gosto disto.

_I got class like a 50cent Cadillac.  
**Eu tenho classe igual o cadillac do 50cent**  
Start over drive with a whole lot of boom impact.  
**Comece a dirigir novamente como uma grande explosão**  
You look like you can handle what's under my hood.  
**Parece que voce pode dirigir o que está abaixo do meu capuz**  
You keeping saying that you will, boy I wish you would.  
**Voce continua dizendo que você irá, menino eu espero que voce faça**_

Jorge e Fred tinham o sorriso de orelha a orelha o que fez Harry gargalhar, o moreno apenas ficou sério quando a garota retirara uma bolsinha de couro marrou do pescoço e a jogara para Fred que abrira e ficara embasbacado.

- Aqui tem mais de vinte mil galeões! – Ele falara pasmo.

- Na verdade trinca e cinco mil... – A garota comentava indiferente

- É muito dinheiro, tem certeza? – Indagara Jorge.

- Não me fará falta... – Ela dava os ombros. – E então? É só eles que vão correr contra mim?

Fred fez um sinal para que Harry aproximasse, o moreno ligou a própria moto aproximando-se dos gêmeos e olhando melhor para a garota, ela era realmente uma coisa muito boa de se ver.

- Alguém está precisando de uma lição de humildade Harry. – Sussurrara Fred.

- Adorarei dar esta lição. – O moreno sorrira malicioso.

_So if you feel it, let me know, know, know.  
__**Então se você sentir isso, me diga  
**Come on now, what you're waiting for, for, for.  
__**Chega mais, o que está esperando  
**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
**Minha cabeça está quase explodindo**  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go  
**Então me levante e me veja partir**_

Harry parara sua moto ao lado da garota que o olhara de cima a baixo e mordera o lábio inferior. Myra realmente estava começando a gostar de Londres, haviam muito mais homens bonitos e charmosos do que na Alemanha. Harry a olhara com os profundos olhos verdes esmeraldas a viu colocar o capacete e a imitou.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta pessoal? – Ele perguntara risonho.

- Que tipo de aposta? – Ela perguntara o encarando de esguelha.

- Se eu ganhar, você sai de vestido comigo.

- Ok... – A menina sorrira mais ainda. – Mas se eu ganhar, você é quem vai sair de vestido comigo.

Jorge e Fred trocaram olhares maliciosos quando Harry e a garota ligaram ás motos.

- Gina não vai gostar de saber que anda apostando vestidos com uma motoqueira gostosa Harry... – Sussurrara Jorge.

Harry limitou-se em sorrir de canto e fechar a viseira do capacete, o ronronar das motos ecoava na rua e os gritos empolgados da platéia só aumentava a adrenalina de todos os motoqueiros.

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
__**Estou tentando te ensinar, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer.  
**Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine.  
__**Peguei uma estrada que é mais lisa que a limosine.  
**Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights.  
__**Você pode controlar o agito, você pode correr todas as luzes  
**If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
__**Se você pode querido, então nós podemos atravessar a noite  
**Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5  
__**Vamos de 3.5 ate 5000 km  
**Baby you got the keys  
__**Baby você tem as chaves  
**Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
__**Agora cale a boca e dirija  
**Shut up and drive  
**Cale a boca e dirija**_

Fred apontara sua varinha para o céu e quando um imenso jato branco saíra na mesma anunciando que fora dada a largada os motoqueiros aceleraram com tudo. Harry notou que a garota era excelente motoqueira, ela logo tratou de acelerar e deixar todos para trás, o moreno tratou de acelerar e ficar lado a lado com a menina.

Um dos obstáculos da pista obrigava-os pilotar sobre uma das rodas, Harry logo ficou sobre uma facilmente olhando para o lado e vendo a menina do mesmo modo, ela fazia tudo o que um motoqueiro profissional fazia, mesmo sendo apenas uma garota.

A garota acelerara o máximo possível, detestava ter de assumir, mas aquele cara estava realmente lhe dando trabalho, ela nunca perdera quando estava sobre sua moto e não seria naquela noite que iria perder.

- VOCÊ PREFERE VESTIDO VERMELHO OU PRETO? - Berrara Harry.

- CALE A BOCA E PILOTE! - Retrucara a garota nervosa ao vê-lo ao seu lado.

_Your Maybach ain't got what I got  
__**Você joga esse jogo, pega o que eu pego  
**Get it get it, don't stop, It's a short shot  
__**Toma isso toma isso, não pare, isso é um tiro rapido  
**Ain't a Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry  
__**Não tem ferrari, huh boy, desculpa  
**I ain't need to worry, so step inside  
__**Eu nao tenho que me preocupar, entao entre  
**And ride, ride, ride, ride, ride, ride ...  
**E dirija, dirija, dirija dirija, dirija, dirija  
**__So if you feel it, let me know, know, know.  
__**Então se você sentir isso, me diga  
**Come on now, what you're waiting for, for, for.  
__**Chega mais, o que está esperando  
**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
**Minha cabeça está quase explodindo**  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go  
_**_Então me levante e me veja partir  
_**

Harry nunca havia gostado tanto de apostar uma corrida quanto aquela, a garota era realmente alucinante, ambos faziam algumas acrobacias nas motos durante obstáculos como se quisessem provar quem realmente era o melhor ali.

- QUAL O SEU NOME? – Harry perguntara quando a pista ficara lisa.

- NÃO!

- QUE NOME MAIS ESTRANHO, NÃO! – O moreno gargalhava ao ver o gesto obsceno que a garota fez com o dedo do meio para ele.

O rapaz olhou novamente para trás, dava para ver de longe ás luzes dos faróis dos outros motoqueiros, estes estavam realmente comendo poeira dele e da motoqueira misteriosa

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
__**Estou tentando te ensinar, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer.  
**Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine.  
__**Peguei uma estrada que é mais lisa que a limosine.  
**Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights.  
__**Você pode controlar o agito, você pode correr todas as luzes  
**If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
__**Se você pode querido, então nós podemos atravessar a noite  
**Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5  
__**Vamos de 3.5 ate 5000 km  
**Baby you got the keys  
__**Baby você tem as chaves  
**Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
__**Agora cale a boca e dirija  
**Shut up and drive  
**Cale a boca e dirija**_

Ambos tinham sorrisos de canto nos lábios, saltaram dois obstáculos com facilidade, certamente um dos dois ganharia aquela partida. Um barulho os fez olhar assustados para trás.

Várias vassouras estavam atrás deles, todos eram comensais a serviço do ministério, Harry franziu o cenho, a garota rolou os olhos e bufou de raiva, só podia ser brincadeira que aqueles palhaços que trabalhavam para seu pai iriam atrapalhar seu divertimento noturno.

- SÃO COMENSAIS DA MORTE! - Berrara Harry a ela. – ME SIGA! SE TE CAPTURAREM ESTARÁ FERRADA!

A garota o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, aquele motoqueiro deveria ser um dos rebeldes que estava contra seu pai, resolveu segui-lo para não estragar seu disfarce e não poder mais pilotar sua moto naquelas redondezas.

Harry adentrara um beco escuro percebendo que a garota estava logo atrás dele tratou de sacar sua varinha e apontar para uma parede de tijolos que se encontrava no final do beco, rapidamente estas se abriram e ele adentrou seguido da menina. Assim que entraram as paredes fecharam-se bruscamente e ás luzes acenderam-se.

Myra vira-se no meio de uma garagem com motos incríveis, desligou a sua moto e desceu da mesma retirando o capacete da cabeça e sacudindo a cabeleira negra, Harry a olhou de cima a baixo, era baixinha, mas com um corpo escultural.

- Parece que não terminaremos nossa corrida hoje... - Ele sorria maroto saltando de sua moto e retirando o capacete logo encostando-se na mesma.

- Sorte a sua, não terá de sair com vestido. - Ela ironizava cruzando os braços.

- Arrogância não é uma qualidade admirável sabe? - Ele falava risonho a fazendo dar os ombros. - Nunca te vi nessas redondezas, é nova na cidade?

A menina não respondera, tornou a montar na moto e apanhar novamente o capacete, Harry arqueou ambas sobrancelhas.

- Não está pensando em sair não é? Os comensais da morte estão por todos os lugares!

- Algo me diz que eles não irão me pegar... - Ela falava calmamente colocando o capacete.

- Você é louca! - Harry girava os olhos. - Eu não posso sair daqui agora, meus amigos devem estar do outro lado, devo ficar com eles... Fique conosco.

- Olha... Não é por nada não, mas... Eu não gosto muito desse lance de andar a dois, a três, a quatro... - Ela falava séria ligando a moto.

- Posso saber pelo menos seu nome?

- Não. - Ela sorria abertamente virando a moto.

- Você é quem sabe... - Harry sorria abrindo a passagem para ela. - Tome cuidado.

A menina fizera um aceno levemente e acelerara, assim que ela atravessara a passagem Harry a fechara, aquela garota era doida de jogar pedra em nuvens e algo lhe dizia que ele ainda iria a encontrar por aí.

Myra acelerara indo diretamente para o meio da rua, viu várias vassouras voando em sua direção, sacou sua varinha e ficou de pé sobre sua moto, os comensais sobre ás vassouras arregalaram os olhos, Myra lançara vários feitiços de uma vez só fazendo a maioria deles cair inconsciente das vassouras. No inicio eram apenas dez vassouras, mas parecia que haviam se multiplicado.

- Droga, insetos ridículos. - Resmungara.

- EM NOME DO MINISTÉRIO RENDA-SE! - Berrara um homem sobre uma das vassouras.

A garota gargalhara, reconheceria aquele homem em qualquer lugar, já havia visto seu pai dar-lhe boas broncas, num gesto rápido ela retirou o capacete e olhou desafiante ao homem, ele certamente não a reconheceria, mas ela o reconhecera.

_- Vai prender a filha do Lorde das Trevas Yaxley?_

Os olhos do comensal arregalaram-se, os outros o encararam perplexos, Yaxley balbuciara coisas inaudíveis.

- Muito bem. Agora acho que posso retornar a minha casa... - Ela sentava-se na moto displicentemente

- COMO TEREI PROVAS QUE É FILHA DO LORDE? - Berrara Yaxley.

Myra rolou os olhos aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

- Acho que você não precisa de provas para reconhecer a filha de Lorde Voldemort, Yaxley. - Uma voz masculina ressoara no local e um rapaz de cabelos loiros arrepiados de olhos azuis acinzentados trajado com uma capa marrom escura aparecera montado numa vassoura negra.

- Malfoy isso não é assunto seu! - Retrucara Yaxley.

- Eles estão lhe incomodando? - Draco baixava a sua vassoura e parava de pé ao lado da menina.

- São incompetentes, meu pai gostará de saber disto... - Ela olhava desafiadora a Yaxley que engolia em seco.

- Escoltarei-lhe até em casa. - Draco sorria levemente montando em sua vassoura e virando-se para os outros comensais. - TODOS SERÃO PUNIDOS POR ATACAREM A HERDEIRA DAS TREVAS! PRINCIPALMENTE VOCÊ YAXLEY...

O homem tremera dos pés a cabeça, Myra deu um aceno a ele e logo acelerou a moto atrás da vassoura de Draco, ambos desapareceram no final da rua. Yaxley parecera desnorteado com aquela situação toda, parecia realmente que havia perdido o rumo.

- Ara me disse sobre sua aventura com os motoqueiros... – Draco comentara após um longo tempo de silêncio.

- Aí você resolveu dar de anjo da guarda e me resgatar, que comovente... – A morena girava os olhos.

- Você e essa sua história com anjos, humpf... Quantas vezes devo repetir que não existe anjos por aqui, mas sim demônios?

- Ok, meu demônio da guarda! – Ela ironizava.

- Se quer competir com os motoqueiros tome cuidado para eles não descobrirem sua identidade, há rebeldes da Ordem da Fênix dentre eles!

- É... Eu sei...- A garota franzira o cenho lembrando do motoqueiro com o qual correra.

- De toda a forma eu não sou seu Demônio da Guarda, meu nome é Draco Malfoy. – Draco falara sério olhando para frente.

- Prefiro Demônio da Guarda, combina mais com seu estilo...

O loiro sorrira de lado e nem se quer encarou a morena, tomou velocidade na vassoura sendo seguido por ela. Myra realmente estava começando a gostar de Londres.

* * *

_**Fim do Segundo Capítulo.**_


	4. Os Olhos Vermelhos

**N/A:** Alô, alô vocês leitores! Ad Prodigus Electos entrando em 2008 com a corda toda! E é claro, vocês são o principal motivo da Fic continuar! Eu dedico este capítulo a **_Dani W.B,_** uma GRANDE amiga que se eu pudesse seqüestrava para Belo Horizonte e não devolvia mais para os pais ahahaha. Fico muito grata por todos que comentam, pois é como eu digo, o comentário sempre inspira o autor! Por isso se quiserem mais atualizações, comentem \õ.

* * *

_**Capitulo 03**_

**_Os Olhos Vermelhos_**

Um rapaz de cabelos loiros arrepiados, trajado com uma calça larga negra e uma regata branca andava em passos largos num corredor iluminado apenas por tochas, os quadros viravam seus rostos conforme Draco Malfoy andava e enfaixava a mão esquerda com uma espécie de faixa negra.

O loiro cessou seu andar quando fitou a porta frente a si, respirou fundo e a abriu sem cerimônias adentrando logo em seguida o enorme ginásio que se encontrava por detrás da imensa porta.

Um ginásio amplo com vários objetos de treinamento para comensais, Draco franziu o cenho ao caminhar até o centro do ginásio, frente a um imenso saco de areia estava Myra socando e chutando. O saco pesado balançava-se tanto que o loiro havia se surpreendido dele ainda estar inteiro.

- Ela está aqui desde ás quatro da manhã. – Uma voz feminina ecoava atrás do loiro o fazendo se virar. – Café?

- Não. – O rapaz respondia friamente encarando a mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros curtos de olhos verdes claros.

Draco conhecia Pansy Parkinson desde que tinham seus doze anos de idade, a morena sempre fora muito bela a não ser quando estava irritada e seu rosto se contorcia de tal forma que ficava idêntico ao de um bulldog, a mulher sentara-se despojada em um dos bancos do ginásio enquanto tomava seu café fitando com intensidade Myra que não parava de socar e chutar.

- Quando cheguei ás cinco ela já estava, ela disse que estava desde ás quatro e não queria ser incomodada. – Pansy continuava a falar levando o copo de café a boca. – Na minha opinião essa filha do Lorde é muito estranha.

- Devo concordar com você. – Draco respirava fundo sentando-se ao lado da mulher. – Entretanto é poderosa, sendo filha do Lorde, tendo o sangue dele em suas veias, certamente é uma oponente incrível.

- Incrível ou não, ela é pedante e desagradável.

- Com ciúmes Pansy? – Rira o loiro com um ar sarcástico.

- Apenas alerta. – Respondera a mulher com uma voz tediosa. – Já percebeu que o Lorde permite que ela faça o que bem entender?

- É a filha dele Pansy, não creio que você agora irá querer ensinar ao Lorde das Trevas como educar sua filha... – Mais uma vez o tom sarcástico saía da boca do loiro.

- Ah Draco, esse seu tom jamais o abandonará... – A mulher rolava os olhos. – Nunca poderemos ter uma conversa descente assim.

- Assim você me ofende. – O loiro sorria de canto. – Sabe o quão fico satisfeito em lhe alfinetar.

A morena limitara-se em fazer um gesto de desdém com ás mãos e caminhar majestosamente para fora do ginásio, era engraçado notar que apenas ele e Pansy usavam o ginásio ás seis da manhã. Bem... Agora não eram apenas os dois, Myra parecia que iria usa-lo também.

Levantou-se tedioso do banco e caminhou lentamente até a garota notando o suor que escorria da testa da mesma, pigarreou alto para chamar a atenção da garota que apenas o fitara sobre os ombros com um olhar mortífero.

- O que quer Malfoy? – Ela esbravejava.

- Quer dizer que me rebaixou de Demônio da Guarda a apenas Malfoy? – Ele arqueava uma sobrancelha seguido de um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Fala logo o que quer. – A garota falara dentre os dentes.

- Saber o porque da Princesa do Castelo estar treinando no meio de equipamentos de seus servos...

- Eu não tenho servos e estou longe de ser uma princesa. – Rosnara Myra dando um belo chute no saco de areia o rasgando ao meio. – Droga.

- Isso realmente foi desagradável... – Analisava Draco a areia derramada ao chão e o saco vermelho completamente rasgado.

- Bela percepção Draco. – A morena rolava os olhos caminhando até um banco e apanhando uma garrafa d'água.

Draco sorriu de canto admirando melhor Myra, a garota trajava uma calça negra colada ao corpo com tênis da mesma cor, o top negro deixando a barriga lisinha à vista cobrindo-lhe apenas os seios, os cabelos negros amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto e duas munhequeiras brancas em cada pulso.

- E então... Quando vai retornar ás corridas de rua e azucrinar a vida de Yaxley? – O loiro quebrava o silêncio que começava a se alastrar no local.

- Em breve... – A morena falara relembrando do rapaz contra quem correra.

- Parece que não se divertiu tanto na corrida...

- Não é isso, para falar a verdade me diverti mais do que esperava... – A morena crispava os lábios num meio sorriso.

- E então o porquê dessa cara? Será que nós somos tão ruins como serventes? – Draco bracejava os braços esperando que ela continuasse.

- Nada contra vocês e já disse que não são meus servos... – A garota dizia dentre os dentes logo enxugando a testa com ás mãos. – Sonho ruim.

- Pesadelo? – O loiro franzia o cenho.

- Não, apenas sonho ruim. – Respondia a morena sentando-se ao chão. – Não lembro do sonho, mas sei que foi ruim.

- Assumo neste momento ás palavras de Pansy, você é estranha. – O loiro sentava-se ao lado da garota e sorria de canto.

Myra limitara-se a responder com um meio sorriso, o loiro a analisou por completo naquele pequeno momento, ela estava longe de se parecer com Voldemort e isso o surpreendia a cada dia que se passava e conhecia melhor aquela garota. Aquele momento se quebrou apenas quando uma coruja negra adentrou pela imensa janela do ginásio e pousou no braço do loiro, esticando a perninha para que ele apanhasse o pergaminho amarrado.

- De quem é a coruja? – Indagara Myra.

- Um amigo que está numa missão pedi para me passar ás informações. – Draco falara com uma voz rouca e arrastada levantando-se do chão.- Tenho que ir, trabalho a fazer.

- Draco! – Myra o segurava pelo braço o fazendo a encarar nos olhos.

- Hum?

- Obrigada. – Ela sorrira levemente.

O loiro deu um meio sorriso logo dando ás costas à garota, Myra suspirou e cerrou os olhos, a imagem daqueles dois pares de olhos a fitando ainda a atormentava por completo.

Dumbledore andava em sua sala de um lado para o outro, ás mãos enlaçadas em suas costas e a testa parcialmente franzida demonstravam sua preocupação. O bondoso velhinho parou de andar quando houve um barulho em sua lareira e um rapaz saíra de dentro da mesma, Dumbledore permaneceu de costas ao rapaz que puxara ar para seus pulmões.

- Sabe que não é seguro mandar cartas seu velho caduco! – Draco falara dentre os dentes. – Se alguém percebesse era a minha cabeça que iria rolar e não a sua!

- Ora, não seja tão rabugento Draco, não faz bem a sua idade... – Dumbledore dava seu costumeiro sorriso bondoso virando-se para o rapaz. – E então? Noticias?

- O grande visitante é a filha dele. – Draco falara carrancudo encostando-se na escrivaninha do ex-diretor de Hogwarts.

- Filha? – Dumbledore arqueava uma sobrancelha. – Impossível Tom não pode ter filhos.

- Acredite velhote, ele pode e ele tem! – Draco fazia um gesto displicente com as mãos. – E por incrível que pareça ela não tem cara de cobra.

- Explique melhor Draco... – O ancião sentava-se na confortável cadeira por trás da escrivaninha e fitava o rapaz com um interesse fora do comum.

- Baixinha, invocada, prepotente, irritante, vive metida em encrencas. – Draco enumerava nos dedos das mãos. – E essas são apenas ás qualidades! Há! Já ia me esquecendo do fato dela ter evitado seu leal "servo". – Ele fazia aspas com os dedos. – Ter a marca negra, falou algo do tipo "Eles não são bois para serem marcados!"

Dumbledore gargalhou ao loiro fazer uma voz feminina, pelo visto Draco não estava lá muito contente com a herdeira do trono das trevas, o velhinho logo parou de gargalhar para fitar o rapaz com seus olhos azuis turquesas transmitindo preocupação.

- Pelo que me diz, ela não parece ser uma má pessoa...

- É, bem... Até agora ela não agiu como uma psicopata sanguinária se é isso que quer escutar. Ela está mais para uma maluca com dom para confusão.

- Bom, bom... – Dumbledore enlaçava as mãos sobre a mesa.

- No que está pensando Dumby? – Draco franzia o cenho.

- Em sapos de chocolates.

- Fala sério... – Draco rolava os olhos.

- Mais alguma informação?

- Tirando a da garota problema? Bem...

- Não me esconda nada Draco...

- Não estou escondendo Dumby. – O loiro bufava. – Estou apenas intrigado com uma coisa...

- E o que seria? – Dumbledore ajeitava-se melhor na cadeira.

- Myra não possui nada parecido com Voldemort, e Pansy nesta manhã me disse algo que me deixou intrigado... – Draco puxava ar para seus pulmões. – Voldemort permite que Myra faça o que quer, ela o desafia e ele não faz absolutamente nada! Essa maluca tem controle sobre o Lorde das Trevas se é que você me entende.

- Tom não é controlado por ninguém... – O ancião levantava-se finalmente da cadeira e caminhava até a janela vitral de seu escritório.

- Acredite Dumby, eu pensei nisto até conhece-la. Bem, vou indo... – O rapaz dava ás costas ao diretor caminhando em direção a lareira.

- Draco. – Dumbledore ainda o chamava de costas.

- Sim?

- Daqui a uma semana você será apresentado formalmente a Ordem.

O loiro dera um sorriso de canto e adentrou a lareira desaparecendo em seguida. Dumbledore olhava o belo jardim fora de seu escritório, seus olhos estavam semi-abertos e seus lábios crispados. Tom não podia ter filhos e Dumbledore sabia disto melhor do que qualquer um, então como ele conseguiu ter uma herdeira?

Voldemort andava calmamente pelos corredores escuros de seu castelo, andou durante um longo tempo até chegar frente a duas imensas portas de madeira escura com maçanetas de bronze, abriu delicadamente e adentrou uma biblioteca. O vento entrava pelas janelas e ricocheteava ás cortinas cor de vinho, um castiçal estava com ás velas acesas ao lado de um sofá negro.

O Lorde das Trevas caminhou até o sofá e fitou a serena face de uma menina adormecida, ela possuía um cobertor cinza em seus joelhos e um livro aberto caído sobre a barriga, certamente adormecera enquanto lia. Retirou com cuidado o livro de cima da menina a fim de não desapertá-la lendo a capa com o cenho franzido.

- "Sonhos e seus Mistérios", que leitura apática.

Nagini logo surgira por trás do lorde e subira por suas costas, Voldemort puxou ás cobertas cinzas e cobriu a menina até os ombros recordando-se de um momento de sua longa vida.

" _Uma garotinha de seus três anos de idade corria pelos jardins mal cuidados de uma imensa mansão, atrás de si andava uma imensa serpente, o mais estranho era que a garotinha sorria para a cobra e parecia brincar com a mesma. _

_Myra. – A voz rouca e severa de Lorde Voldemort ecoara pelos jardins._

_A garotinha parara de correr instantaneamente e olhara o pai se aproximando, Nagini baixou a cabeça, parecia realmente cansada por ser o bichinho de estimação de uma criança tão energética. _

_Papai! – A menininha sorria abertamente e corria até o pai._

_Voldemort franziu o cenho quando ela abraçou suas pernas, Myra era a única que não o temia, era a única a brincar com uma serpente e era a única a fazer um pequeno sorriso nascer nos lábios do Lorde das Trevas."_

- Papai? – A garota despertava fitando o pai com os olhos negros sonolentos.

- Adormeceu enquanto lia. – Anunciara Voldemort andando até uma poltrona negra e sentando-se na mesma enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Nagini. – Uma leitura tediosa na minha opinião. – Ele jogava o livro a filha.

- Leitura nunca é demais, tediosa ou não. – A menina sorria levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até o pai.

Voldemort surpreendeu-se quando os lábios quentes de sua primogênita tocaram sua face fria, Myra acariciou a cabeça de Nagini, apanhou o livro e caminhou até uma das estantes da biblioteca, depositando o mesmo livro lá.

- Preciso de você em uma missão. – Anunciara o Lorde das Trevas.

- Sabe que não curto o lance de invadir aldeias de trouxas... – A garota respondia em tom de tédio.

- Quero que vá a Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts? Mas... Está devastada e fechada há anos!

- Há um de meus seguidores cuidando de um artefato, quero que vá e o busque para mim.

- Ok, sem problemas, contanto que eu não tenha que sujar minhas mãos com sangue imundo...

- Leve seus lacaios com você. – Voldemort falava levantando-se do sofá. – Aquelas redondezas não são seguras.

- Pensei que aquela área era controlada por você...

- Controlada ou não, não impede daqueles malditos Rebeldes a invadirem.

- Quer dizer que eu corro o risco de sujar minhas mãos com sangue ruim?

- Por isto estou mandando levar seus lacaios. – Voldemort torcia os lábios finos num sorriso. – Parta hoje ainda, quanto antes este artefato estiver seguro aqui, melhor.

Myra apenas consentiu com a cabeça, Voldemort lhe dera ás costas e seguira para fora da biblioteca, a menina suspirou e olhou para a estante onde colocara seu livro há segundos atrás. Pelo menos seu pai não a mandara para matar trouxas, não que matar fosse problema para ela, ela até já havia se acostumado... Acontece que não gostava daquela sensação, era como se sua própria alma se partisse a cada pessoa que matasse.

Harry estava sentado no telhado da sede da Ordem da Fênix, o Sol se punha no horizonte dando um efeito mágico a toda aquela paisagem, olhando para baixo ele viu a nova integrante Hermione Granger sentada abaixo de um carvalho lendo um livro qualquer, o gato da mesma, Crookshanks, pulava de um lado para o outro tentando apanhar ás pequeninas fadinhas que voavam baixinho apenas para provoca-lo. O moreno sorriu daquela cena, tinha horas que nem parecia que estavam realmente em guerra.

- Harry? – Uma voz aveludada fez o moreno virar o pescoço e fitar uma bela garota ruiva sair de dentro da janela do sótão que ligava ao telhado.

- Algum problema? Estão me convocando? – Ele perguntara encarando os olhos da menina.

- Não... Eu só...

- Queria conversa eu suponho... – O rapaz voltava a atenção ao Sol que estava quase desaparecendo atrás de algumas montanhas.

- Acho que me deve isso... Há três dias que me evita. – Ela sentava-se ao lado dele.

- Sabe Gina... – Harry começava ainda fitando o horizonte. – Me lembro a primeira vez que eu te vi.

- Lembra? – Indagara a ruiva surpresa.

- Eu ainda era criança e você sempre estava colada aos seus irmãos tentando aprender o máximo que podia, era fato que ser a única garota no meio de sete irmãos era complicado para você, entretanto você sempre estava lá para todos eles e até mesmo para ás pessoas que não pertenciam a sua família.

- Eu...

- Deixa-me terminar sim? – Ele finalmente a fitara com uma expressão severa nos olhos.

Gina limitou-se em manear a cabeça afirmativamente e baixar os olhos, já fazia alguns meses que ela e Harry não estavam se dando bem e pelo visto ele queria botar tudo em pratos limpos, com isso não seria ela quem iria protestar.

- Você cresceu e virou uma linda mulher, não há quem não repare na beleza da caçula dos Weasley's e eu também reparei isso, nosso relacionamento havia passado da amizade e acabamos possuindo um relacionamento afetivo, você foi minha amiga, companheira e cuidou de mim durante muito tempo Gina... – O moreno voltava os orbes para a paisagem. –Você sempre foi perfeita para mim.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer...

- Espere-me terminar. – Harry franzira o cenho. – Você foi mais para mim do que eu realmente merecia...

- Isso não é verdade! – Vociferava a menina com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Gina... – Ele a encarava nos olhos. – Eu não consigo te ver como mulher...

- O que quer dizer Harry? Pare de delongas e fale! – A ruiva berrara fazendo Hermione que lia o livro abaixo do carvalho erguer a cabeça e fitar a cena com o cenho franzido.

- Eu te vejo como irmã, como mãe... – Harry levantava-se ficando de pé com ás mãos no bolso. – Você é perfeita demais para mim Gina.

- Então o meu maior erro é ser perfeita? – Ás grossas lágrimas escorriam pela face da garota. – É não ter defeitos? VOCÊ... VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente e respirou fundo, Gina não lhe disse mais nenhuma palavra, saiu do telhado e bateu com força a janela fazendo com que o vidro da mesma se partisse. Se Gina soubesse o quão aquilo fora difícil para ele, ela não se portaria daquela forma.

Lá estava ela, Myra, a capa vermelho sangue esvoaçava conforme seu cavalo negro corria, logo atrás de si, dois cavalos da mesma cor a seguiam com Ara e Ethan montados, ambos com capas negras. Os três só cessaram o galope quando chegaram ao povoado de Hogsmead, Myra olhou em volta, quase nenhuma alma viva transitava na parte comercial daquele lugar.

- Dizem que são poucas ás pessoas que ainda vivem aqui! – Declarara Ara olhando para os lados. – Não me surpreenderia se essas pessoas fossem alguns dos rebeldes...

- Não viemos confrontar os rebeldes Ara... – Myra lançava a nova amiga um olhar de reprovação a fazendo encolher os ombros. – Viemos cumprir uma missão.

- Aquele bar... – Ethan apontava sério. – Cabeça de Javali, parece aberto!

Myra olhou na direção em que Ethan apontava, o bar possuía suas luzes acesas, a morena tocou o cavalo na direção do mesmo e parando frente este, desceu e amarrou o cavalo a um poste, Ara e Ethan imitaram a garota e logo a seguiram para dentro do bar.

O bar parecia apenas uma salinha de aparência velha e suja com um cheiro forte de cabras. Suas janelas curvas eram tão incrustadas de fuligem que pouquíssima luz solar conseguia adentrar no local, este sendo iluminado por tocos de velas postos sobre ás mesas de madeira tosca. O chão a primeira vista, parecia ser de terra batida, mas quando Myra pisou, deu para perceber que havia pedra sob o que concluiu ser uma camada secular de sujeira acumulada.

Alguns homens com o rosto escondido por faixas ou capuzes localizavam-se nas mesas, sentados tomando doses de Whisky de Fogo. Myra olhou a todos com um olhar superior, muitos ali retribuíram o olhar a garota intrometida que adentrara o estabelecimento sendo seguida de dois jovens.

- Deseja algo? – Um homem velho de barbas longas perguntara sem nenhuma cerimônia e com um ar ardiloso.

- Você que é o dono deste lugar hediondo? – Myra perguntara com uma voz desafiadora.

Todos pareceram prender a respiração naquele momento, o velho homem de barbas longas e olhos azuis claros a olhava como se fosse louca, então, saiu de trás do velho e imundo bar e caminhou até ela, vendo que a garota não media mais do que 1,55.

- Se não se sente à vontade em meu estabelecimento garota, deveria sair. – O velho falava com um ar garboso.

- Essa espelunca é a única aberta aqui! – Ara falara nervosa.

- Humpf... – Myra empinava o narizinho com um sorriso de desdém brincando em seus lábios. – Quero três doses de Whisky de fogo para agora e uma garrafa.

- Não lhe servirei. – O velho voltara para trás do balcão do bar.

- COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM COM ELA? – Urrara Ethan revelando sua ira.

- Ora quem acha que é garoto? Mais um comensal da morte? Acha que tenho medo de vocês? – O velho falava tedioso.

- Não somos comensais da morte! – Ara falava dentre os dentes.

- Eles são meus seguidores. – Myra finalizava com um olhar presunçoso.

O velho e todos ali gargalharam em voz alta como se a garota não possuísse sanidade, Ethan sacara sua espada prateada e Ara sua varinha, todos ali ergueram-se e sacaram suas varinhas para os três. Myra continuara parada sem mover nenhum músculo, o velho que também possuía a varinha erguida franziu o cenho sem entender.

- Abaixem ás varinhas imediatamente. – A voz da garota soara fria e imponente.

Ninguém obedecera, apenas Ara e Ethan. Myra sorriu de canto e cerrou os olhos, um vento gélido adentrou pelas janelas sujas semi-abertas, Ethan sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, Ara teve a impressão de que vários dementadores haviam adentrado aquele lugar. O velho arregalou tanto os olhos que por um segundo ele sentira que estes iriam deixar sua face enrugada.

- Você, velho pedante acha que pode confrontar a filha do Lorde das Trevas? – A voz de Myra aumentava conforme o vento ricochetava nas janelas fazendo os vidros das mesmas se estraçalharem.

- Fi-filha? – O velho gaguejara.

Quando Myra tornou a abrir os olhos estes possuíam cor vermelha, Ethan jamais havia visto Myra daquela forma, mas já havia ouvido boatos sobre quando ela se irritava eram raros os sobreviventes.

- E então velho gagá? Vai me servir ou terei de matá-lo para eu mesma me servir? – A garota falara com uma voz rouca.

O velho correra para os fundos, os olhos de Myra continuaram avermelhados e medonhos, assim que o velho trouxera o pedido da garota ela bebeu com um gole todo o conteúdo de Whisky de Fogo no copo sujo, Ethan e Ara rapidamente a imitaram, a garota retirou alguns galeões do bolso e jogou sobre o bar, em seguida apanhou a garrafa e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra saiu dali.

Ethan olhou abismado Myra apoiada no cavalo, seus olhos voltavam a cor normal lentamente e ela parecia visivelmente cansada e aturdida, o jovem aproximou-se e a abraçou fortemente. Myra chorava. Ara levou a mão a boca, jamais pensara em ver sua "mestra" chorando, Ethan maneou a cabeça negativamente ele e os outros naquele bar não foram os únicos a se assustar com a transformação de Myra, ela própria se assustara.

Voldemort dera um soco em sua mesa fazendo com que esta se partisse ao meio, Bellatrix estava parada a sua frente com os orbes verdes esbugalhados por conta do susto, Nagini fitava seu mestre com seus profundos olhos de cobra, parecendo interessada no que este iria fazer a seguir.

- VOCÊ DISSE-ME QUE ELA SABIA CONTROLAR BELLA!

- Meu Lorde, Myra sabe controlar... – Bellatrix se ajoelhava ao chão implorando piedade. – Ela sabe! Eu a treinei meu Lorde, a treinei como nunca, não puna a garota meu Lorde...

- ELA SÓ DEVE USAR ESTES PODERES CONTRA DUMBLEDORE! OUVIU BELLA? CONTRA DUMBLEDORE!

- Meu Lorde... – A mulher pedia clemência. – Ela... É só uma garota, prepotente e arrogante, mas apenas uma...

- Será que escuto direito Bella?- Voldemort baixava seu tom rispidamente olhando com os olhos vermelhos a mulher. – Você defende minha filha? Você ama Myra?

- Não! Jamais meu Lorde! O amor é para os fracos!

- Você que abandonou sua cria, ama a MINHA CRIA?

- Meu Lorde... – Bellatrix lamentava.

Voldemort dera uma gargalhada sádica, a mulher olhava envergonhada para o tapete, quando Voldemort cessara, ele apontara a varinha para a porta a fazendo abrir bruscamente e um homem gordinho careca com cara de rato surgisse segurando uma bandeja com várias xícaras de chá.

- Entre Rabicho... – Ordenara o Lorde com uma voz amena.

O homenzinho adentrara tropeçando nos próprios pés, logo colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa e quando se dirigia para a porta aberta, esta se fechara num estrondo. Peter Pettigrew dera um salto de espanto virando-se para seu lorde.

- Bella, Bella, Bella... Talvez o amor realmente esteja escondido no sangue... – Voldemort falava desdenhoso sentando-se em sua cadeira atrás de uma mesa partida. – Você amou Sirius Black e hoje ama a cria do mesmo, quanta ironia.

Bellatrix levantou os olhos sem entender, Rabicho jogara-se ajoelhado ao chão ao lado da mulher como se autopunisse por algo.

- Eu não... Eu não entendo meu Lorde.

- Oh, claro que não! – Debochara Voldemort colocando os dedos de caveira no queixo. – Creio que já ouvira o nome de Melanie Karolyne Black...

- É o nome da filha morta daquele traidor do sangue, Sirius Black. – Bellatrix falava rapidamente ainda sem entender aonde seu mestre queria chegar.

- O traidor que foi seu amante quando eram jovens, correto? – Alfinetava Voldemort.

Bellatrix aderiu uma expressão de repulsa, Voldemort gargalhou mais uma vez e Peter manteve-se estático.

- Digamos que Melanie Karolyne Black ainda vive, entretanto com uma parte de meu sangue em seu corpo...

- Isso... Isso é impossível!

- A filha de seu amado Sirius Black, minha cara... É a minha herdeira. – Finalizara Voldemort com tranqüilidade. – Fora Rabicho quem cortara a pele de Myra e derramara meu sangue sobre ela, e foi ele quem me ajudara a colocar um pedaço de minha alma no corpo dela para fechar o ferimento.

Rabicho limpou rapidamente ás grossas lágrimas que escorreram de seus olhos como se tivesse vergonha daquilo que Voldemort contara, Bellatrix olhava Rabicho com espanto e logo voltara o olhar a Voldemort que lhe sorria sadicamente.

- Quando Myra se descontrola minha cara Bella, eu sinto.

Os três cavalos negros galopavam como nunca deixando o povoado de Hogsmead para trás, nem Ara e muito menos Ethan ousaram tocar no assunto dos olhos vermelhos e das lágrimas que Myra derramara frente ao Cabeça de Javali, a morena não parecia muito animada em tocar em tal assunto e aquilo fora o suficiente para que eles se calassem.

Os portões de Hogwarts pareciam velhos e enferrujados, ao atravessa-los eram visíveis as cenas de destruição e ás marcas de sangue sob ás pequeninas escadinhas que ligavam ao castelo, Ara parecia hipnotizada com aquilo tudo, apesar de estarem quase cem por cento destruídos, os jardins ainda emanavam um ar majestoso.

- E pensar que eu poderia ter estudado aqui... – Murmurara Ara olhando boquiaberta a Lula Gigante que brincava no lago.

- Não podemos nos desconcentrar da missão Ara! – Ethan puxava a garota com um ar severo.

Myra fora a primeira a passar pela porta caída do castelo, os vários quadros a olhavam e cochichavam conforme ela atravessava a porta do salão principal, lá podia-se ver algumas mesas quebradas e uma grossa camada de sujeira e teias de aranha, ás janelas vitrais imundas não permitiam que os poucos raios de Sol atravessassem a janela.

- Em breve vai anoitecer, é melhor acendermos algumas tochas... – Declara Ethan olhando a garota.

- Diga-me Ara... – Myra começara com uma voz rouca. – O que aconteceu a esta escola para que ela chegasse a este estado tão deplorável?

- Bem... – Ara trocara olhares surpresos com Ethan que fizera sinal com a cabeça para que a garota respondesse.

-Fale a verdade Ara, não admitirei mentiras. – Myra a encarava por cima dos próprios ombros.

- Foi atacada há bastante tempo atrás, não sei bem quantos anos, mas foi há muito tempo. Foi quando o Lorde das Trevas tomou o poder e mandou que o Diretor daqui, Albus Dumbledore se aliasse a ele... Dumbledore não aceitou, afinal sempre foi um velho teimoso e caduco amante dos sangues de lama... – Ara franzia o cenho. – Então em um dia comum de aulas, o Lorde reuniu seus melhores seguidores e invadiu a escola a fim de matar todos aqueles que se opunham ao novo regime.

- Ele matou crianças? – Myra perguntava com uma voz rouca.

- Não sei ao certo... – Ara encolhia os ombros. – A única coisa que sei é que o Lorde fez de tudo para que sangue puro não fosse derramado.

Se Ethan não tivesse visto ele certamente não acreditaria, Myra retirou uma fina adaga dentro das vestes, a adaga brilhara reluzente quando a garota cortou a palma da mão e esfregou o próprio sangue no chão sujo.

- Sangue puro foi derramado agora. – Finalizara a herdeira das trevas com um brilho vermelho em seus olhos.

Ara arregalou os olhos e segurou a mão de Ethan que surpreendera-se com o ato da garota, olhou para Myra e a viu caminhar até o fundo do salão e ficar frente a uma imensa mesa que deveria ser na época á mesa dos professores.

- Ela... Ela é genial, mas me dá medo... – Sussurrou Ara a Ethan que dera um cutucão na garota.

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? – Uma voz invadira o salão principal.

Ethan e Ara sacaram ás próprias varinhas quando viram um homem gigante segurando a coleira de um cão de três cabeças.

- Vocês seus porcos imundos! COMENSAIS DA MORTE EM HOGWARTS! EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR ISSO! – O imenso homem berrara descontrolado avançando para cima de Ethan e Ara que desviaram com agilidade.

O imenso cão de três cabeças soltou-se da coleira de ferro e correu em direção a Myra que ainda estava parada de costas, o cão parou brutalmente e rosnou, quando Myra virou novamente seus olhos estavam vermelhos como sangue o que fez o cão de três cabeças se encolher.

- HAGRID O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? – Um homem belo de cabelos negros e olhos azuis correra para o salão.

O homem parara imediatamente, sua boca abrira categoricamente ao ver o Fofo cachorro assassino do meio gigante Rúbeo Hagrid encolher-se perante a uma garota pequenina.

- SIRIUS SÃO COMENSAIS DA MORTE! – Hagrid berrava apontando um guarda chuvas para Ethan e Ara.

A mente de sirius deu uma volta de cento e oitenta graus, ver aquela garota parada lá, frente à mesa dos professores lhe traziam recordações de tempos calmos.

"_Vários alunos ocupavam ás mesas de suas casas no salão comunal, Sirius, bem mais jovem em seu quinto ano gargalhava ao lado dos melhores amigos James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew quando Dumbledore chamou a atenção de todos para si e uma bela garota de cabelos negros lisos, com um belo sorriso apareceu ao lado do velho e bom diretor"._

_Olha lá Sirius, carne nova! – James sorria maroto._

_A garota sorriu envergonhada e logo já estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória sendo cortejada pelos quatro marotos."_

- Lene... – Sirius balbuciou estupefato.

- EU ACHEI! EU ACHEI! – Um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos arruivados adentrara sorridente o salão principal segurando um imenso pacote em suas mãos. – TAVA COM O DOLOHOV, MAS EU ACHEI E EU PEGUEI! URRU QUEM É O CARA AQUI? QUEM É O CARA AQUI?

- RONY CALA A BOCA! – Urrara Sirius fazendo o rapaz olhar em volta e engolir em seco.

- Ops... – Murmurou Rony olhando em volta. – Er... O que está pegando?

- VOCÊ! – Ethan sacava sua espada e sua varinha. – Entregue isso a nós imediatamente!

- Ih eu hein?! Pirou é meu filho? Eu não obedeço a comensais imundos não! – Rony escondia o pacote nas vestes.

- Se eu fosse você eu o obedeceria, Ethan não costuma falar duas vezes... – Ara falava com uma voz ardilosa.

Myra parecia ignorar o que acontecia ali, no momento apenas acariciava uma das cabeças do cão, logo abandonou ás caricias e o segurou pela coleira, Rony cutucou Sirius quando a garota atravessou o salão principal com os olhos vermelhos brilhando e com Fofo logo atrás de si.

- Este cão... – Ela começara com uma voz branda para o meio gigante Hagrid – É seu?

- S...Sim... – Hagrid gaguejara.

A garota caminhou até ele o entregando a coleira grossa e pesada do animal, até mesmo Ara e Ethan estavam surpresos com aquela atitude da garota que agora dirigia-se a Rony e Sirius.

- Ande logo garoto dê-me o pacote... – Ela falara numa voz fria.

- Er... Sirius, essa daí não parece comensal não... – O rapaz sussurrava ao homem.

- Sirius? – Myra franzia a testa voltando o olhar para o homem de olhos acinzentados. – Sirius Black...

Os olhos vermelhos da garota deram um brilho azulado, o pacote que Rony segurava vôo de seus braços para o ar ficando centímetros do teto, Sirius dera dois passos para trás quando os olhos da garota a sua frente mudaram de azul para vermelho e de vermelho para negro, uma ventania fora do normal invadira o salão comunal fazendo uma imensa fumaça de poeira surgir.

- MYRA VOCÊ PRECISA SE CONTROLAR! – Ethan berrara guardando a espada e a varinha.

- Droga, se ela continuar assim vamos todos morrer... – Murmurara Ara.

- Quem... Quem é ela? – Rony berrara.

O pacote explodiu, uma luz dourada emanou deste e uma bela tiara feita de rubis e diamantes voara até ás mãos de Myra, os olhos da menina voltaram a sua cor normal. Sirius a reconheceu na hora como sendo a garota comensal que confrontara há dias atrás. A noite já havia caído e a única luz que iluminava o local era a emanada da tiara.

- Ok, agora eu tô com medo... – Rony murmurou.

- Quem é você criança? – Sirius aproximava-se cauteloso da menina.

Antes que ele pudesse a tocar uma explosão invadira o local, Bellatrix ao lado de Lucius Malfoy sorria sadicamente, Sirius afastou-se da menina quando Bellatrix quase o acertara com uma maldição imperdoável começando um duelo com o mesmo.

- VOCÊ PEGOU? – Lucius perguntara a Ara.

- ESTÁ COM A MYRA, TIO!

- ÓTIMO! VAMOS SAIR DAQUI!

Lucius Malfoy correu em direção a filha do lorde das trevas que ainda olhava imóvel o duelo de Sirius e Bellatrix, Rony e Ara haviam começado a travar um duelo assim como Ethan e Hagrid, Lucius agarrou o braço da menina com força e desapareceu com ela.

- SUA VAGABUNDA, VIL E MENTIROSA! – Urrara Sirius desviando de um cruccios.

- Ora primo com tantos elogios você me seduzirá! – Ironizava Bellatrix.

- QUEM É AQUELA GAROTA PARECIDA COM MARLENE? QUEM É ELA BELLATRIX?

- ELA É A HERDEIRA DAS TREVAS, A ÚNICA FILHA DO LORDE! Se quiser viver Sirius mantenha-se longe dela.

Sirius iria responder, ele queria responder e queria perguntar também, mas Bellatrix desaparecera e ao mesmo tempo Ethan e Ara fizeram o mesmo.

O homem dera um belo soco no assoalho imundo, Rony estava encostado na parede ainda incrédulo com o acontecimento, Hagrid apenas aproximou-se do rapaz para ajuda-lo a se levantar.

Draco encarava perplexo o corpo adormecido de Myra, era a segunda vez que o mandavam ficar de olho na garota enquanto ela não despertasse. Ethan Muldrock e Ara Lestrange estavam passando relatórios sobre os acontecimentos da missão a Bellatrix enquanto Lucius levara a bela tiara a Voldemort.

Myra suava frio, mas seu corpo estava quente. O loiro segurou a mão da menina sem se dar conta de seus movimentos, era como se ela precisasse dele naquele momento, precisasse mais dele do que ele próprio.

- Acabou de retomar seu posto de Demônio da Guarda... – Myra falava ainda de olhos fechados fazendo Draco sorrir.

- Você tem idéia de quanta gente você assustou e de quanta gente ficou preocupada?

- Você se encaixa em qual destes? Dos assustados ou dos preocupados? – A morena abria os olhos negros e sentava-se com dificuldade.

- Acho que dos dois... – Draco a encarava sério. – Muldrock disse que seus olhos mudaram de cor diversas vezes, algo a comentar?

- O que sabe sobre Sirius Black?

- Eu disse algo a comentar e não algo a perguntar. – O rapaz passava ás mãos pelos cabelos recebendo um olhar severo da menina. – Ele é meu primo de segundo grau, primo da minha mãe...Não somos lá uma família muito unida se é isso que quer saber!

- Na verdade... – Myra mordia um lábio inferior. – Acho que...

As portas do quarto abriram-se num estrondo antes mesmo que Myra pudesse terminar suas falas, Voldemort estava enfurecido e seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam intensamente, ele parara ao pé da cama da filha e a encarava severo, Draco por um instante achou que ele fosse mata-la.

- O que aconteceu Myra? – Ele perguntara com uma voz fria.

- Eu não sei. – A garota levantara-se nervosa.

- Você se descontrolou duas vezes e a última vez quase a matou. – Voldemort falava ainda friamente fitando a menina.

- Eu sempre tive controle sobre meus poderes ok pai? Mas... Eu não sei o que está havendo!

- Você vai para o interior... – Voldemort dava ás costas a menina e seguia para fora do quarto.

- O quê? Vai me mandar para sabe Merlim onde só por que me descontrolei? – A menina quase berrara.

- Vou lhe mandar para o interior por seus poderes não só colocarem você em perigo como colocar meus seguidores! – Urrou Voldemort avançando em direção a filha. – VOCÊ QUASE MATOU MEUS MELHORES SEGUIDORES MYRA!

- E VOCÊ MATOU CRIANÇAS INOCENTES PAPAI! – A garota berrara a plenos pulmões.

Draco encolheu-se na cadeira, preferiu ficar quieto e não se meter em uma briga de família.

- ERAM SANGUES RUINS! Não vai me dizer que a Lady das Trevas simpatiza com a escória?

- Escute bem Voldemort... – Myra falava com os olhos tomando uma cor avermelhada. – Você pode ser o Lorde das Trevas, pode ser até mesmo Merlim, mas não tem mais o direito de controlar a minha própria vida!

- Está querendo lutar contra mim Myra? CONTRA MIM? MEU SANGUE CORRE EM SUAS VEIAS SUA PETULANTE!

- ENTÃO MATE-ME!

O último berro de Myra fez quase Draco cair da cadeira, Voldemort se estivesse sentado certamente teria a mesma reação do loiro. Os olhos vermelhos dele deram um brilho estranho e Myra o fitava com tanta intensidade que o ar presente ali poderia ser cortado com uma tesoura.

- Não me provoque... – A voz do Lorde tornara-se branda e ele tocara a face de sua primogênita com os dedos finos e longos.

- Eu não me mudarei novamente. – Finalizara a menina.

- Não, não mudará. – O homem com cara de cobra dirigia-se a porta de saída do quarto. – Mas Draco ficará com você quando for sair.

- Ótimo agora tenho uma babá. – Ironizou Myra.

Voldemort sorriu de canto e abandonou o quarto, Draco estava pálido, Myra era a primeira pessoa a gritar com Voldemort e sair sem nenhum arranhão.

Hermione lia um livro na sala quando escutou o ruivo barulhento e o belo Sirius Black adentrarem a casa, Rony parecia ter visto a ressurreição de Morgana pois estava tão pálido e surpreso que seus olhos pareciam saltar de sua face a qualquer momento.

- Hermione...

- É Granger, Weasley, quantas vezes terei de repetir isso? – Rosnara a garota o fitando.

- Que seja... – O ruivo dava os ombros. – Vamos ter uma reunião de emergência...

- Emergência? – A morena arqueava ambas sobrancelhas.

- Bem... Aconteceram coisas desagradáveis hoje e... Bem... Parece que temos uma Lorda das Trevas.

- Lorda? – Hermione franzia a testa. – Não seria Lady?

- É! É! Isso mesmo! Sei lá o que é isso! Só sei que a garota dá medo, sério! Ela... Ela é o próprio... É o próprio você-sabe-quem de saias!

- Isso é impossível Weasley... – Ela rolava os olhos castanhos.

- Olha, não é não ok? Eu vi! E queria não ter visto!

- Não queria ter visto o quê? – Harry surgia atrás do amigo o fazendo saltar no sofá em cima de Hermione por conta do susto.

- PORRA HARRY! QUER ME MATAR?

- Cara você 'tá bem? – Harry ria da reação do amigo.

- Ronald Weasley saia imediatamente de cima de mim... – Rosnara Hermione jogando o ruivo ao chão.

- Bem? Eu não estou bem! Bem está o Fofo ok? EU ESTOU EM CHOQUE!

- É... Percebe-se... – Harry gargalhava.

- Sr.Weasley... – Dumbledore descia ás escadas com uma voz amena.

O ruivo mais uma vez dera um belo grito de susto fazendo Harry gargalhar e Hermione bater com o próprio livro na cabeça do mesmo.

- Pôxa Dumbledore! Você também?

- Perdoe-me pelo susto... – Dumbledore dava um leve risinho. – O senhor poderia acompanhar-me até meu escritório sim?

- 'Tá, claro!

Rony seguida Dumbledore pela escadaria sob os olhares curiosos de Harry e Hermione, os dois logo se encararam corados por conta de estarem "espionando".

- Ele é sempre assim? – Perguntara a garota.

- Dumbledore?

- Não... O esquisito ruivo...

- Ah! O Rony... – Harry ria. – Bem, na maioria das vezes ele é quase normal, mas há dias como este que ele fica meio, bem... Dessa forma que você viu!

- Que cara estranho... – Murmurara a garota retomando a leitura.

Harry gargalhou apanhando um capacete sob a mesinha frente o sofá e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, abandonou a sede da ordem e fora para ás corridas de rua.

Rony encolheu os ombros assim que a porta do escritório de Dumbledore se abrira. Este localizava-se no último andar da imensa mansão da Sede da Ordem da Fênix, a sala era ampla e com várias estantes amarrotadas de livros e pergaminhos, uma escrivaninha com vários objetos estranhos e algumas cadeiras, apesar de ser uma completa desordem o escritório possuía um "quê" charmoso inexplicável.

- Creio que é a primeira vez que entra em meu humilde escritório Sr.Weasley... – Dumbledore falara quando ambos estavam dentro do mesmo e Rony olhava estupefato para os objetos malucos.

- Sim senhor... – Rony falava com um meio sorriso finalmente notando que não eram apenas ele e Dumbledore presentes ali, mas Sirius Black junto de James Potter e Remus Lupin também ocupavam o lugar.

- Como vai Rony? – James o saudava com um sorriso forçado nos lábios.

- Bem, eu... Eu não sei responder isso Sr.Potter... – Rony respondia sincero sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Sabe o porquê de você estar aqui nessa sala agora Rony? – Remus Lupin perguntara encarando o rapaz nos olhos.

- Por causa do que presenciei nessa tarde eu acho...

- Exatamente. – Sirius se manifestava olhando sério para Dumbledore.

- O senhor, Sr.Weasley, esteve por pouco a beira da morte... – Começara Dumbledore fazendo Rony engolir em seco e abrir a boca categoricamente.

- Fecha a boca se não entra mosca rapaz! – James dava um leve tapa no queixo do melhor amigo de seu filho fazendo Rony voltar a ter postura.

- Como eu ia dizendo Sr.Weasley, os servos de Voldemort são poderosos, mas nenhum se compara a garota de olhos vermelhos que você confrontou...

- Ela é a menina dos olhos de Voldemort. – Sirius falara simplesmente perdendo o olhar numa panseira colocada num canto escuro do escritório.

- Correto. – Dumbledore sorria levemente. – Esta garota ainda é um mistério para nós e creio que sua experiência ao encontra-la tenha sido uma grande ajuda a nós, Sirius narrou o acontecimento e está tudo escrito neste pergaminho... – O ancião esticava um rolo de pergaminho ao rapaz que apanhara rapidamente. – Dê uma lida e veja se quer acrescentar algo...

O escritório permaneceu num mais profundo dos silêncios enquanto Rony lia a caligrafia horrenda de Sirius, tudo estava lá, todos os fatos! Não havia nada a ser acrescentado, Sirius havia descrito a garota melhor do que Rony se lembrava. Voltou a enrolar o pergaminho e estica-lo a Dumbledore.

- Não há nada do que acrescentar aí senhor... Sirius descreveu melhor a comensal do que eu me lembrava.

- Ela não é uma comensal... – Sirius falara num fio de voz atraindo todos os olhares para si.

- O senhor concorda, Sr.Weasley, sobre a semelhança da garota com Marlene Black?

Rony calara-se por um instante, os olhos de James e Remus estavam sobre si e pareciam esperançosos. O ruivo baixou a cabeça, o que ele falaria? Que sim, a garota demoníaca era a cara da esposa de Sirius? Bem... Elas eram parecidas, mas e se isso prejudicasse Sirius e Marlene? Sirius já havia perdido uma filha, agüentaria perder a esposa?

- Rony, estamos esperando sua resposta... – Remus falara brandamente analisando o garoto.

- Sinto muito Sirius... – Rony balbuciara fazendo o homem o encarar de esguelha. – Eu prometi nunca mentir quando entrei para a Ordem...

- Do que você está falando Rony? – Indagara James.

- A garota demoníaca... – O ruivo coçara a cabeça. – É a cara da Sra.Black.

- Mais uma vez o silêncio se alastrou pelo escritório, Sirius voltara seu olhar para a panseira de Dumbledore. James parecera esvaziar seus pulmões e Remus olhava de Rony para Dumbledore durante todo o tempo.

- Creio que você nos ajudou bastante Sr.Weasley... – Dumbledore falava com um sorriso bondoso. – Até este assunto ser levado a uma reunião geral ele deverá ser sigiloso sim?

- Sim senhor... – Rony levantava-se da cadeira lançando um olhar tristonho a Sirius. – Eu vou indo então...

- Nos vemos no jantar... – James sorria amarelo.

O rapaz deixara o escritório em passos lentos e arrastados, assim que fechou a porta os olhares pairaram sobre Sirius Black que possuía um brilho diferente em seus olhos, um brilho que Marlene não perdera quando sua filha sumira, um brilho que Sirius perdera a muito tempo por conta da culpa.

O brilho da esperança.

* * *

_**Fim do Terceiro Capítulo.**_


	5. O Maior Rival de Harry Potter

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo postado! \õ/ Gente vou adiantar uma coisinha bááásica aqui, os capítulos só vem mais rápido com os comentários, sem comentários nada de capítulo. Estou ficando má hahahaha Beijos a todos.

**OBS:** _Ás músicas inseridas no Capítulo:_

**1:** _Faint – Linkin Park  
_**2:** _Falls Back On – Nickelback_

**

* * *

**

**O Maior Rival de Harry Potter**

Os raios de sol eram calorosos e agradáveis naquela manhã no meio de novembro, fazendo com que a paisagem vista de uma das mais altas janelas da sede da Ordem da Fênix fossem mais do que estupendas.

Hermione Granger tinha um pequeno sorriso brotando em seus lábios enquanto seus olhos cor de avelã fitavam com intensidade toda aquela magnitude, a morena segurava nas mãos um imenso livro de capa marrom e parecia pela primeira vez em anos se permitir a avaliar as belezas daquele mundo mágico.

- Ás paisagens são muito agradáveis nessa época do ano, não acha Srta. Granger? – Uma voz aveludada invadira os ouvidos da garota que apenas respirou fundo e virou-se para trás com um belo sorriso vendo a figura de Albus Dumbledore. – Sempre achei interessante o fato de nosso mundo nos proporcionar tantas belezas, a senhorita não acha?

- Sim senhor, é realmente interessante.

- Bom, bom... – O ancião sentava-se em uma cadeira atrás de sua escrivaninha indicando para a garota sentar-se a sua frente.

A garota sentou-se sem rodeios, a Fênix ao lado do ex-diretor de Hogwarts a fitava com plena curiosidade, talvez com a mesma curiosidade que Hermione a olhasse há instantes atrás. Dumbledore pigarreou e em seguida enlaçou seus dedos finos e sob a mesa, seus óclinhos de meia-lua deram um leve brilho enquanto ele encarava a bela garota a sua frente.

- Creio que esteja se perguntando o porquê de estar em minha sala...

- Sim senhor, estou me fazendo esta pergunta desde que entrei aqui. – Confessou a garota encarando o ancião.

- Durante sua criação, Minerva me relatou sobre sua incrível inteligência... Disse-me até que você poderia superar o padrão de Lílian Potter que até hoje foi a melhor aluna que Hogwarts já viu.

- Não entendi aonde o senhor quer chegar com isso...

- Quando Alastor veio até mim, com a intenção de que eu refizesse o grupo de Harry eu permaneci bastante pensativo... – Dumbledore acariciava ás penugens de sua fênix enquanto falava. – Harry sempre foi corajoso e com um poder muito além da vida, um líder nato em minha opinião.

- Ele sabe bem quando agir... – Concordou Hermione ainda não entendendo onde Dumbledore queria chegar.

- Harry sempre trabalhou bem ao lado de Rony Weasley, Rony possui um imenso coração e é um fiel amigo de Harry a anos, creio que ele não abandonaria Harry em circunstancia alguma... Com isso optei por deixá-los juntos no novo grupo que iria criar, um grupo de jovens poderosos. Foi quando Minerva me falou sobre a senhorita, sobre o quão era inteligente e racional, vi que você precisaria estar nesse grupo, a estrategista, aquela que colocaria Harry com os pés no chão quando fosse necessário.

- Dumbledore...

- Aquela que descobriria mistérios e estaria ao lado de seu grupo sempre por ser leal e honrada. Você Hermione é a luz da sabedoria.

- Eu não sei o que dizer senhor... – A morena possuía ás bochechas levemente coradas enquanto encarava o senhor a sua frente.

- Quero que quando ás coisas estiverem fora do controle, você não permita que Harry tire os pés do chão sim?

- Como assim ás coisas estiverem fora do controle?

Dumbledore não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto para a janela vitral aberta de seu escritório, os belos raios de Sol estavam sendo tampados por uma imensa nuvem cinza e alguns trovões já podiam ser escutados.

- Tempos sombrios virão Srta. Granger, por isto esteja preparada... – murmurou Dumbledore sem desviar os olhos da janela.

Lupin andava de um lado para o outro no espaçoso quarto de Sirius, por sorte Marlene estava em uma missão para a Ordem e não estava ciente dos recentes acontecimentos. James estava na janela observando seu filho limpar a imensa moto negra, já Sirius estava com um olhar perdido em uma fotografia velha e amassada.

- Almofadinhas, não sabemos se... – Começara James retirando os olhos da janela.

- Pontas você por acaso lembra-se de quando eu vi Marlene pela primeira vez?

- Claro, foi no mesmo dia em que toda Hogwarts... – Sorriu o homem sentando-se numa cadeira. – Por Merlim Aluado, pare de andar!

- Se incomodo... – Lupin dava um meio sorriso sentando-se numa outra cadeira.

- O que tem haver o dia que você viu Marlene com... Com essa garota?

- Tudo... – Sirius retirou pela primeira vez os olhos da foto de uma bebezinha sorridente e olhou para os dois amigos. – Essa garota, a que o tal informante de Dumbledore diz ser Filha de Voldemort, ela é parecida com Marlene...

- Sem querer acabar com suas esperanças Sirius... – Remus falava num tom de voz sério. – Mas já passou pela sua cabeça ela ser mesmo filha dele? Por mais impossível que pareça ser, ele pode ter arranjado um modo de ter descendentes...

- Concordo com o Remus... – James fazia uma cara pensativa. – Não entra em minha cabeça o fato de Voldemort pegar Melanie para criar, isso envolveria amor e todos sabemos que ele não tem esse sentimento, Dumbledore mesmo já ressaltou inúmeras vezes que Lorde Voldemort é incapaz de amar...

Sirius lançou um olhar de fúria aos dois amigos que encolheram os ombros, pela primeira vez em anos ele tinha esperança de que sua única filha não estivesse morta. Levantou-se bruscamente da cama e caminhou até a porta do quarto a abrindo brutalmente, lançou um último olhar aos dois amigos e saiu pela porta.

Remus e James trocaram olhares confidentes, por mais difícil e complicada fosse aquela situação, eles precisavam manter os pés no chão para não se prejudicarem ou prejudicarem ás pessoas mais próximas.

Draco havia acabado de adentrar o ginásio de treinamento dos comensais, por algum motivo ele não havia conseguido pregar os olhos naquela noite lhe rendendo um péssimo humor naquela manhã. O loiro bufou ao deparar que os vários equipamentos de treinamento físico encontravam-se ocupados por vários novos comensais que treinavam arduamente procurando aprimorar suas técnicas.

O loiro rolou os orbes acinzentados, afinal aquilo só podia ser alguma provocação de Merlim para com ele, além de ter uma péssima noite de sono, não poderia treinar devidamente graças aos idiotas que se nomeavam comensais da morte.

Bufou alto e acariciou a têmpora parando apenas para fitar uma certa movimentação a sua frente, erguera os olhos cinzas e em seguida surpreendera-se. A maiorias dos jovens ali presentes haviam largado seus equipamentos e corrido para o centro do ginásio fazendo um circulo, Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e em passos largos dirigiu-se ao centro afastando com brutalidade quem se colocasse em seu caminho.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Perguntou com uma voz rouca e autoritária a um rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- A filha do Lorde está lutando com a Parkinson! – O rapaz falara empolgado.

Draco arregalou os orbes acinzentados empurrando o rapaz para o lado e ameaçando azarar quem se colocasse em seu caminho, logo ele estava lá, frente a frente ás duas belas garotas.

Pansy Parkinson era bem mais alta que Myra, sua face contraia-se de tal forma quando estava irritada que parecia um bulldog furioso, a mulher possuía seus os olhos verdes semicerrados e seu curto cabelo castanho escuro bagunçado, os lábios estavam com um pequeno corte que permitia um fino risco de sangue escorrer até seu queixo. Trajada com uma baby look roxa e um short bem curto da mesma cor, junto de um par de tênis negros.

- Ora Parkinson eu esperava mais de você! – Myra falava pomposamente com um sorriso de escárnio brincando em seus lábios de boneca.

O loiro voltou seu olhar para a garota, ela estava em posição de defesa, os cabelos negros impecavelmente presos num rabo de cavalo, uma camiseta negra colada ao corpo e uma calça larga e tênis da mesma cor. O mais engraçado era notar que a garota não estava nem um pouco suada enquanto Pansy estava encharcada.

- Acabe logo com isso Myra... – Ara falara em tom divertido, sentada no chão ao lado de Ethan que parecia entediado com aquilo tudo.

- Ora Ara, deixe-me brincar só mais um pouquinho! – Retrucara a morena em deboche.

- ACHA ISSO ENGRAÇADO GAROTA? – Berrara Pansy descontrolada dirigindo um soco a Myra.

A cena seguinte foi Myra desviando agilmente, segurando a mão de Pansy, agachando-se e dando um certeiro soco na boca do estômago da mulher que caíra de joelhos abraçada à barriga, gemendo palavras inaudíveis.

- Na verdade Parkinson... – Myra falara num tom ameaçador. – Eu acho hilário.

Antes que Draco pudesse aproximar-se para ajudar sua velha amiga a se levantara um rapaz negro aproximou-se e a levantou com cuidado, Pansy tentara se desvencilhar algumas vezes em vão.

- Draco! – A voz de Ara sobressaíra no local.

- O que houve aqui? – Ele perguntou com uma voz rouca olhando Myra indiferente bebendo uma garrafinha d'água.

- Myra deu uma surra em Pansy hoje! – Ara falava orgulhosa. – Pansy disse que não iria obedecer a uma pirralha como Myra, então Myra a desafiou para uma luta. Foi genial!

- Não, não foi... – Ethan falava num tom de tédio. – Myra gosta de brincar, podia ter acabado com Parkinson no primeiro ataque.

Draco olhou para Myra novamente, ela não se demonstrava nem um pouco cansada ele podia até arriscar dizer que a morena estava entediada com aquela situação toda. Pansy era uma das melhores lutadoras que ele conhecia e Myra a derrotou sem nenhum esforço, aquilo sim era surpreendente.

O loiro desvencilhou-se de Ara e Ethan aproximando-se de Myra com uma expressão de poucos amigos, ele fora treinado pessoalmente por seu pai, Lucius Malfoy o homem que recebera o treinamento de Lorde Voldemort e sabia que Myra havia recebido o mesmo treinamento, já que Bellatrix Lestrange também fora treinada pelo Lorde das Trevas e devido o fato de Bella ter treinado Myra, podia-se supor que Myra e Draco haviam tido o mesmo treinamento. Estava na hora de testarem quem era mais forte.

- O que quer Demônio da Guarda? – A garota ironizava o olhando de cima a baixo.

- Lute comigo Myra. – Ele falara sério.

Por um instante todos que se encontravam no ginásio congelaram e um silêncio sepulcral invadira o local. Myra deu uma risada debochada não crendo no que o loiro estava lhe propondo. Ethan estava com o cenho franzido, sabia que Draco era poderoso, percebeu isto ao ver que o tratamento do Lorde das Trevas para com o loiro era por deveras diferenciado.

- Ficou maluco Draco? – Ralhou Ara. – Myra não vai...

- Tudo bem Demônio da Guarda vamos lutar. – Myra cortava a nova amiga passando por Draco e colocando-se mais uma vez no centro do ginásio.

- Por que não apimentamos isto? – Uma voz invadira ao local e Draco virara-se para fitar Blás Zabine, o rapaz negro que havia ajudado Pansy há segundos atrás.

- O que quer dizer Zabine? – Perguntara Ethan visivelmente nervoso.

- Deixem-nos usar não só luta física, mas sim varinhas! – O rapaz falara displicente.

- Estou a favor e você? – Myra indagara olhando Draco.

- Como quiser. – Draco respondia calmamente.

- Vocês estão malucos! – Declarara Ara.

Todos os comensais saíram do ginásio colocando-se nas arquibancadas, um confronto daqueles estava por vir e eles não estavam muito a fim de ser acidentalmente azarados.

- É melhor nos afastarmos... – Ethan sussurrava a Ara e Blás. – Graças à idéia do Gênio aqui, teremos um duelo de Titãs!

- Ora, assim poderemos ver a força verdadeira deles... – Defendia-se Blás olhando de canto para Ara. – Aposto que até vocês mesmo desconhecem os poderes da filha do Lorde, e acreditem, nunca vi Draco usar toda sua força.

- Eles não são ratos de laboratório para serem vistos como experiência Blás! – Rosnou a garota sentando-se na arquibancada entre Ethan e Zabine.

- Quieto vocês dois... – Ethan falava num fio de voz. – Vai começar...

Myra e Draco estavam frente a frente, os olhos de ambos se cruzaram fazendo muitos dali prender a respiração, Draco prendera a varinha do antebraço direito com uma faixa, Myra fez o mesmo, mas prendendo a varinha na coxa direita. A morena e o loiro não desviavam o olhar por nenhum segundo.

- Vamos brincar. – Ela murmurara.

_I am  
_**Eu sou  
**_Little bit of loneliness  
_**Um pouco de solidão  
**_A little bit of disregard  
_**Um pouco de negligência  
**_A handful of complaints  
_**Uma plenitude de reclamações  
**_But i can't help the fact  
_**Mas eu não posso evitar o fato  
**_That everyone can see these scars  
_**De que todos podem ver essas cicatrizes  
**

Um rastro de fumaça invadiu o local até uma leve névoa surgir e tampar os pés de Myra e Draco, muitos presentes temiam piscar e perder algo. Draco deu um leve sorriso de canto e Myra desapareceu sobre os olhos de todos ali.

Draco virou-se com tudo para trás dando um soco, Myra abaixou-se desviando e dando uma rasteira no loiro que deu uma cambalhota para trás e franziu o cenho.

_I am  
_**Eu sou  
**_What i want you to want  
_**O que eu quero que você queira  
**_What i want you to feel  
_**O que eu quero que você sinta  
**_But it's like  
_**Mas é como se  
**_No matter what i do  
_**Não importasse o que eu faço  
**_I can't convince you  
_**Eu não posso lhe convencer  
**_To just believe this is real  
_**A simplesmente acreditar que isso é real**

Ambos começaram uma luta corpo a corpo com direito a vários golpes, Draco esquivara-se por pouco de um soco na face, mas não conseguira evitar um na barriga, cambaleou para trás e esquivou-se de um chute. Era hora dele agir e mostrar como lutava.

Girou o próprio corpo dando um chute na barriga de Myra, a garota foi lançada a alguns passos de distância do loiro, Ethan na arquibancada levantou-se de ímpeto sendo puxado para sentar-se novamente por Ara.

- Isso daqui seria bem melhor se tivesse pipoca... - Murmurara Blás com um sorriso desdenhoso brincando em seus lábios.

_So I  
_**Então eu  
**_Let go  
_**Vou  
**_Watching you  
_**Te observar  
**_Turn your back like you always do  
_**Dê as costas como você sempre faz  
**_Face away and pretend that i'm not  
_**Abaixe o rosto e finja que eu não estou  
**_But i'll be here  
_**Mas eu estarei lá  
**_Cause you're all that ive got  
_**Porque você é tudo que eu tenho**

- Quem é que está brincando agora? – Draco deu seu melhor sorriso sacana a garota.

Myra limpou um fio de sangue que escorria de seus lábios e avançou contra o loiro dando-lhe um chute na virilha, um soco na face e um outro chute no peitoral. Draco cambaleou para trás caindo ao chão a poucos metros da garota.

- Eu estou brincando. – Piscou marota

_I can't feel  
_**Eu não posso sentir  
**_The way i did before  
_**Da mesma maneira que sentia antes  
**_Don't turn your back on me  
_**Não vire as costas para mim  
**_I won't be ignored  
_**Eu não vou ser ignorado  
**_Time won't heal  
_**O tempo não vai curar  
**_This damage anymore  
_**Esse dano nunca mais  
**_Don't turn your back on me  
_**Não vire ás costas para mim  
**_I won't be ignored  
_**Eu não vou ser ignorado  
**

O loiro deu um salto do chão quando ela avançara novamente contra si, a luta corpo a corpo dos dois fizera com que muitos gritos animados ecoassem das arquibancadas. Era sem dúvidas uma luta incrível.

Myra sorriu debochada ao mesmo tempo em que Draco a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Era hora de apimentar aquela luta.

Ambos sacaram ás varinhas no mesmo momento, a torcida acabada de formar fora à loucura.

_I am  
_**Eu sou  
**_A little bit insecure  
_**Um pouco inseguro  
**_A little unconfident  
_**Um pouco inconfidente  
**_Cause you don't understand  
_**Por que você não entende  
**_I do what i can  
_**Eu faço o que posso  
**_But sometimes i don't make sense  
_**Mas ás vezes eu não faço sentido**

_- EXPELLIARMUS!_

_- EXPELLIARMUS!  
_

O grito de ambos soara no mesmo momento em que seus jatos de luzes de chocaram, Ara levou a mão à boca levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que Ethan, Blás parecia chocado, nunca havia visto dois _expelliarmus_ tão poderosos.

_I am  
_**Eu sou  
**_What you never want to say  
_**O que você nunca quer dizer  
**_But i've never had a doubt  
_**Mas eu nunca tive dúvida alguma  
**_It's like no matter what i do  
_**É como se não importasse o que eu faço  
**_I can't convince you  
_**Eu não posso lhe convencer  
**_For once just to hear me out  
_**Por uma vez só a me ouvir  
**

Ás luzes cessaram assim que Draco e Myra pularam para o lado, os equipamentos de treinamento que foram atingidos pelos feitiços haviam virado pó.

- 'Tá vendo o porque deu querer sair dali! Poderia ser um de nós a virar pó! - Exclamou um Ethan estupefato.

Draco e Myra ainda trocavam olhares divertidos, realmente aquilo estava sendo para eles melhor do que qualquer outra brincadeira.

_So I  
_**Então eu  
**_Let go  
_**Vou  
**_Watching you  
_**Observar você  
**_Turn your back like you always do  
_**Dê ás costas como você sempre faz  
**_Face away and pretend that i'm not  
_**Abaixe o rosto e finja que eu não estou  
**_But i'll be here  
_**Mas eu estarei lá  
**_Cause you're all that i´ve got  
_**Porque você é tudo o que eu tenho**

- Acho que quando terminarmos isso poderíamos fazer sexo selvagem... - Myra falara num tom divertido.

- Eu não permitiria você a usar meu corpo! - Debochou Draco avançando contra a garota.

Mais uma série de feitiços fora vista, Draco desviou de maioria, mas alguns o pegaram em cheio, ele notou que Myra arfava, ele estava dando certo trabalho à garota e se orgulhou por isto.

_I can't feel  
_**Eu não posso sentir  
**_The way i did before  
_**Da mesma maneira que sentia antes  
**_Don't turn your back on me  
_**Não dê ás costas para mim  
**_I won't be ignored  
_**Eu não serei ignorado  
**_Time won't heal  
_**O tempo não vai curar  
**_This damage anymore  
_**Esse dano nunca mais  
**_Don't turn your back on me  
_**Não vire ás costas para mim  
**_I won't be ignored  
_**Eu não serei ignorado**

Myra franziu o cenho, estava na hora da brincadeira acabar.

Um vento gélido invadiu o local, Ara segurou os braços de Blás e Ethan no mesmo momento fazendo os rapazes a olharem surpresos. A névoa que antes estava nos pés de Myra e Draco levantou-se, Draco tossiu, logo cuspindo sangue no chão.

- Vai me envenenar com névoa Myra? - Perguntou sarcástico.

_No  
_**Não  
**_Hear me out now  
_**Escute-me agora  
**_You're gonna listen to me  
_**Você vai ter que me ouvir  
**_Like it or not right now  
_**Querendo você ou não.**

Myra deu um sorriso sádico que lembrava muito o de Voldemort, o vento gélido tornou-se uma ventania e ela ergueu os braços para o alto, fazendo toda a névoa se tornar uma nuvem e esta começar a trovoar.

- Caraca ela pode fazer nuvens! - Ara falara com os olhos esbugalhados.

Blás não dera muita importância ao comentário da amiga, seus olhos estavam concentrados na parte de trás da blusa rasgada de Myra, que revelava uma tatuagem negra que brilhava em vermelho a cada magia feita pela garota.

_Hear me out now  
_**Agora mesmo  
**_You're gonna listen to me  
_**Você vai ter que me ouvir  
**_Like it or not right now  
_**Querendo você ou não  
**

- DRACO ELA VAI USAR MAGIA ANTIGA! - Berrara o negro fazendo todos da arquibancada o encararem perplexos.

Draco arregalou os olhos, Myra gargalhou alto, sua varinha parecia ter tomado vida própria assim como os olhos da garota que estavam num vermelho profundo. Draco correu pelo ginásio desviando dos vários raios que tentaram o atingir.

_I can't feel  
_**Eu não posso sentir  
**_The way i did before  
_**Da mesma maneira que antes  
**_Don't turn your back on me  
_**Não dê ás costas para mim  
**_I won't be ignored  
_**Eu não serei ignorado  
**

O loiro arfava, então aquele era o poder dela? O poder de Myra? Os olhos dela estavam tão vermelhos que lembravam ao loiro sangue. No entanto não parecia ser Myra sob o controle daquele corpo.

- Pode correr, mas não pode se esconder... - A voz da garota soara rouca fazendo os pêlos do corpo de Draco se eriçarem.

_I can't feel  
_**Eu não posso sentir  
**_The way i did before  
_**Da mesma maneira que antes  
**_Don't turn your back on me  
_**Não dê as costas para mim  
**_I won't be ignored  
_**Eu não serei ignorado  
**_Time won't heal  
_**O tempo não vai curar  
**_This damage anymore  
_**Esse dano nunca mais  
**_Don't turn your back on me  
_**Não dê ás costas para mim  
**_I won't be ignored  
_**Eu não serei ignorado.  
**

Fora num lapso de segundo que os olhos dela voltaram à cor normal e a nuvem desapareceu, Myra engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, odiava quando aquilo acontecia, quando ela não conseguia dominar o próprio corpo e seu demônio interior tomava conta. Draco pareceu perceber a distração da morena e lançou um feitiço que a atingiu nas costas.

Myra tropicou para frente e em seguida apanhou sua varinha que ainda estava flutuando no ar e olhou para Draco por cima dos ombros.

_I can't feel  
_**Eu não posso sentir  
**_Don't turn your back on me  
_**Não dê ás costas para mim  
**_I won't be ignored  
_**Eu não serei ignorado  
**_Time won't change  
_**O tempo não vai mudar  
**_Don't turn your back on me  
_**Não dê ás costas para mim  
**_I won't be ignored  
_**Eu não serei ignorado.**

Um imenso jato de luz laranja saiu da varinha da garota e atingiu Draco no peito, o corpo do loiro vôo e bateu com força na parede de pedra do ginásio a rachando. Myra arfou caindo de joelhos, Draco estava inconsciente.

- MYRA VENCEU! - Anunciou Ara correndo para dentro do ginásio e ajudando o primo.

Blás correu atrás da morena tentando ajudar o melhor amigo, Draco abria os olhos cinzas lentamente a ponto de ver Ethan se aproximando de Myra e se abaixando, o loiro daria tudo para saber o que eles falavam, mas no momento ele só queria repousar.

Uma brisa suave lhe tocou a face, os olhos abriram-se lentamente revelando uma cor acinzentada. Draco levou a mão à testa retirando um pequeno pano branco úmido de lá, sentou-se com certa dificuldade sentindo uma fisgada de dor em seu tórax, Myra havia realmente pego pesado com ele.

- Filho? Oh Merlim! Como se sente? – Uma bela mulher de pele muita alva, olhos cinzas e cabelos loiros ondulados presos num belo coque falava num ar preocupado.

- Um pouco dolorido... – O rapaz respondera a mãe com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Narcisa Malfoy respirou fundo satisfeita, apanhou o pequeno paninho das mãos do filho único e o molhou numa pequena bacia dourada, em seguida o levou até a face do rapaz o passando carinhosamente, Draco notou a mão trêmula de sua mãe e a segurou com carinho a forçando olhar em seus olhos.

- O que te preocupas?

- Você lutou com a filha do Lorde das Trevas... – Narcisa respondia virando o rosto para não encarar o filho.

- Se não quer me dizer a verdade, não precisa mentir... – Draco falara brandamente soltando a mão da mãe. – Apenas não precisa responder.

- São tolas preocupações... – A mulher falara secamente levantando-se da cama do filho e andando até a porta.

- Preocupações nunca são tolas... – O rapaz levantava-se da cama com um sorriso sarcástico brincando em seus lábios.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Alarmou-se a loira.

- Corrida de rua...

- Você acabou de lutar com aquela garota e agora vai para as corridas de rua? Enlouqueceu Draco Malfoy?

- Nunca foi muito são... – O rapaz aderia uma pose pensativa. – Não se preocupe mãe, eu apenas quero relaxar um pouco...

A mulher estava petrificada no mesmo lugar enquanto assistia o filho despir-se e colocar uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul marinho com uma jaqueta negra de couro de dragão por cima. O coração de Narcisa palpitou e ela conseguiu sair de seu estado de petrificação colocando a mão a maçaneta dourada da porta e a abrindo lentamente.

- A garota... – Começou a loira. – Ficou preocupada com você, não permaneceu aqui até acordar por conta de um chamado do Lorde...

Draco arqueou ambas sobrancelhas enquanto calçava suas botas negras, quando sentiu uma resposta lhe invadir a boca sua mãe já havia desaparecido e a porta de seu quarto já estava devidamente fechada.

O loiro se jogou na cama de costas, fitando o teto e vendo a face de Myra quando seus olhos aderiram a coloração avermelhada, sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha com aquele pensamento. Levantou-se novamente da cama e maneou a cabeça negativamente, não iria pensar naquelas bobagens, não naquele momento.

Caminhou até seu criado mudo apanhando um bolo de chaves, depois andou até o armário retirando um capacete azul marinho de dentro do mesmo e então saiu do quarto, deixando o mesmo completamente vazio e esquecendo um belo cordão de ouro com uma cruz em cima da confortável cama de casal.

Harry estava impaciente, desde que havia chegado naquela noite na pista que não havia tido nenhum adversário descente. Isso lhe fazia lembrar da corrida contra a motoqueira misteriosa. O moreno bufou ao ver Fred lhe dirigir um olhar de "Corra novamente e consiga mais dinheiro para nós". Será que não haveria ninguém ali capaz de derrotá-lo? Ou simplesmente lhe dar prazer de vitória? Soltou alguns muxoxos inaudíveis quando escutou gritinhos entusiasmados de algumas garotas.

Uma imensa moto prateada invadira ás pistas, alguns motoqueiros fecharam a cara ao ver a moto, entretanto Fred e Jorge sorriram abertamente, se havia outra pessoa além de Harry Potter a conseguir dinheiro para eles esse alguém era Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy! Quanto tempo! – Fred falava com ironia, por mais que odiasse o loiro, gostava do fato dele pilotar bem sua moto e ganhar sempre ás corridas.

Harry arrumou-se em sua própria moto ao escutar aquele sobrenome e ver o motoqueiro retirar o capacete e revelar a alva faca de um rapaz muito loiro com um sorriso debochado nos lábios, sua marca.

- Ora, ora o que temos aqui... O milagroso Potter! – Draco descia da própria moto olhando fixamente para o moreno.

- Não me obrigue a azará-lo hoje Malfoy... – Harry franzia o cenho. – Por que você não volta para seu covil de cobras e me poupa de sua asquerosa presença?

- Parece que alguém anda com um péssimo humor... – Debochava o loiro. – O que foi Potter? A Fêmea Weasley te deu um pé na bunda?

- Não te interessa Malfoy... – Rosnou o moreno.

Draco gargalhou, havia pisado em um calo pelo visto. Harry lhe lançou um olhar fulminante que não fora despercebido por ninguém ali.

- Ah Potter, como é bom te azucrinar nas pistas... – O loiro voltava a subir em sua moto e retirava um saquinho negro das vestes jogando para Jorge que sorriu abertamente. – Aí tem cinqüenta galeões, para uma corrida descente.

- Parece que já achou um corredor Harry! – Fred falava animado dando tapinhas nas costas do moreno.

- É parece que sim... – Harry sorrira malicioso, sabia muito bem onde Fred queria chegar.

O loiro e o moreno trocaram algumas farpas antes de se colocarem na linha de partida, era como se aquela corrida dependesse da vida de cada um, afinal, ambos eram rivais e inimigos desde que se conheceram naquele mesmo local há três anos atrás.

Sempre era assim, só um conseguia vencer o outro e mais ninguém, quando um não ganhava por um triz dava empate. E isso era o que mais irritava Harry Potter, saber que seus talentos com uma moto eram comparáveis ao de um Malfoy, um imundo de família Comensal.

- Muito bem, muito bem moças! Que tal vocês pararem de se darem tapas de luvas e começarem a corrida? – Debochou Jorge.

Harry e Draco trocaram um último olhar mortífero antes de fecharem os próprios capacetes e sorrirem por dentro deles, a diversão só estava começando...

_No, I don't guess  
_**Não, eu não adivinho  
**_I don't sacrifice  
_**Eu não sacrifico  
**_And I know  
_**E eu sei  
**_I don't realize  
_**Eu não percebo  
**_Just how much  
_**Há pouco quanto  
**_I can idolize ... And I know  
_**Eu posso idolatrar... E eu sei  
**_And then I find it falls back on  
_**E então eu acho se retira em...**

O cantar de pneus das duas motos fora o suficiente para que muitos bruxos fossem a loucura. Lá estavam os dois rivais, os dois melhores motoqueiros das corridas de ruas. Ás motos aceleraram com tudo demonstrando que aquele era só o começo da corrida.

- Sabe Potter... – Draco abria a viseira de seu capacete quando ele e Harry estavam lado a lado. – Você pode desistir agora se quiser, prometo não debochar de você depois.

- Vai a merda Malfoy! – O moreno abria a própria viseira fazendo um gesto obsceno com o dedo do meio e acelerando ainda mais.

Draco limitou-se em rir e acelerar.

_On to me, to see, believe  
_**Em para mim, ver, acredite  
**_And down onto you, We do, it's true  
_**E abaixo sobre você, fazemos nós, é verdade  
**_And I won't beg to stay, to leave, or to believe  
_**E eu não implorei para ficar, partir, ou acreditar  
**_A word you say, and then I guess  
_**Uma palavra que você diz, e eu adivinho  
**_It all falls back on you  
_**Tudo recorre a você  
**_To find out (find out)  
_**Descobrir (descubra)  
**_What's the deal  
_**O que é a transação.**

**  
**  
Harry e Draco estavam emparelhados, de longe notava-se que se continuassem daquele modo, um deles iria sofrer um belo acidente. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois ousava diminuir a velocidade ou se afastar do outro.

Ganhar aquela corrida era como respirar, não se podia viver sem a vitória.

- AFASTA MALFOY OU NÓS DOIS VAMOS ACABAR MORRENDO! – Berrou Harry.

- AFASTA VOCÊ SÃO POTTIE! EU NÃO VOU DIMINUIR! – Retrucara Draco sem retirar o sorriso de escárnio dos lábios finos.

_And I guess you don't  
_**E eu adivinho, você não faz  
**_Simplify  
_**Simplifique  
**_It's just, you had to  
_**Há pouco é, você teve  
**_Had to take, and I know  
_**Tido que levantar, e eu sei**

Harry franziu o cenho, a pequena ponte de metal estava muito próxima, ou um deles diminuía e permitia que o outro vencesse, ou ambos sofreriam um belo acidente de moto. Será que Draco estava tão disposto a vencer? Chegando a ponto de pouco ligar para suas vidas?

- O QUE FOI POTTIE? ESTÁ REZANDO OU ALGO DO TIPO? – Berrou o loiro retirando a concentração do moreno.

_There's a fine line between right and wrong  
_**Que isso é uma fina linha entre o certo e o errado  
**_And I know we knew all along  
_**E eu sei que nós soubebos desde o principio  
**_Just how much I can half belong ... and I know  
_**Há pouco quanto eu posso meio pertence... ****E eu sei  
**_And then I find out it all falls back on you  
_**E então eu descubro tudo recorre a você  
**_Cause I'm really up on this  
_**Porque eu realmente estou acima disto  
**_Cause I've seen it before  
_**Porque eu vi isso antes  
**_Where the hell did I get through you?  
_**Onde o inferno consumiu você?**

Harry pisou no freio, Draco passou sozinho pela ponte de metal urrando de felicidade. Todos ali presentes gritavam de emoção, o moreno aproximou-se lentamente com a própria moto. Fred e Jorge estavam com péssimas caras.

- Então o Santo Potter percebeu que não é imortal? – Debochou o loiro ao ver Harry descer da moto.

- Seu cretino, babaca... – O moreno arremessava o capacete longe aproximando perigosamente do rapaz.

- É Potter eu sempre soube de seu amor platônico pela minha perfeita pessoa, mas não precisa ficar mostrando aos outros ok?

- VOCÊ PODIA TER NOS MATADO LÁ MALFOY!

- Hey! Calminha aí Pottinho, nós estamos vivos ok? E além do mais o cheiro da vitória combina com a cor dos meus cabelos.

O moreno bufou logo erguendo o punho e quase acertando a face do loiro que defendeu-se com um braço, Draco sorriu de canto e Harry retribuiu o sorriso, ambos afastaram-se bruscamente e sacaram suas varinhas, todos ali afastaram-se, afinal um duelo entre Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter nunca acabava bem.

- O que você prefere Potter? Ficar com furúnculos o resto da vida ou passar a vida com os cabelos ensebados?

- Responda-me você Malfoy... O que prefere? Receber uma azaração nessa sua cara de idiota tendo ela deformada para a eternidade ou ter a pele escamosa como a de uma sardinha?

Fred e Jorge riram divertidos esperando o próximo passo daqueles dois que se odiavam há anos.

- OS COMENSAIS ESTÃO VINDO! – Uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa exclamara com a varinha erguida. – Por céus, vocês não conseguem ficar em um ambiente sem duelarem ou se socarem?

- Parece que teremos que terminar isso outro dia Pottinho... – Draco sorrira com desdém. – Até logo a vocês, Weasley's... Prima...

Tonks acenou com a cabeça para o primo e olhou reprovativa a Harry, Draco subiu na moto e desapareceu, Fred e Jorge trataram de guarda bem os galeões ganhos naquela noite e subirem em duas vassouras.

- Vamos embora daqui... – A mulher subia em uma moto cor de rosa e Harry a imitava subindo na própria moto.

- O que faz aqui Tonks? – Perguntou o moreno enquanto colocava o próprio capacete.

- O Lupin me irritou, resolvi vir e relaxar um pouco...

O moreno sorriu levemente e acelerou a própria moto atrás da mulher, se existia alguém no mundo capaz de tirar Nimphadora Tonks do sério, esse alguém era Remus Lupin.

Draco seguida pelos céus com a sua moto, vôo durante um longo tempo até avistar os jardins da morada do Lorde das Trevas, pousou a moto e a empurrou pelos jardins mal cuidados, parando apenas quando fitou uma bela silhueta feminina.

Myra estava olhando atentamente para os céus, seus olhos negros cravados nas estrelas que brilhavam intensamente naquela noite. Trajada com um vestidinho rodado verde claro que batia na altura de seus joelhos e tinha um belo decote nas costas as deixando totalmente a vista.

O loiro estacionou a moto, passou ás mãos pelos cabelos e se aproximou lentamente com ás mãos nos bolsos, não deixando de admirar as belas costas da menina, arqueou a sobrancelha ao perceber uma fina tatuagem na cintura.

- Lugar interessante para se fazer uma tatuagem... – Comentara com uma voz sarcástica curvando um pouco o pescoço para olhar melhor aquele desenho.

Myra virou-se repentinamente, o loiro sentiu vontade de gargalhar ao ver a face da morena tomar um tom levemente rubro.

- Nunca fiz tatuagem, isso é uma marca de nascença seu idiota!- Retrucou o olhando de cima a baixo. – O que houve com você? Despencou de uma vassoura ou algo do tipo?

- Estava nas corridas de rua... – O rapaz caminhou colocando-se ao lado da garota.

- Hum... Hã... Você está bem? Sobre aquele lance de hoje mais cedo, bem... Eu...

- Você perdeu o controle de seus poderes para variar, isso já anda virando rotina sabe?

- É eu sei... – A garota torcia o nariz voltando a atenção ao céu.

- O que você tanto olha? Está esperando alguém lá de cima mandar autocontrole para você?

- Mais ou menos isso... – Rira-se a menina, logo mordendo o lábio inferior. – Na verdade, desde que eu era pequena que...

- Que...?

- Que quando eu temia algo, ou... Ou apenas estava triste eu falava com ás estrelas, elas sempre me deram força de algum modo.

- Que coisa... – Draco gargalhava. – Além de inventar apelidos ridículos você também fala com ás estrelas, tem algo mais que eu deva saber ao seu respeito antes de interná-la no St.Mungus?

- Ah tem sim! – A garota ironizava. – Minha moto chama-se Gertrude!

Draco gargalhara mais ainda, Myra o olhou com o canto dos olhos, era a primeira vez que o via gargalhar desde quando se conheceram, sorriu de canto e voltou a olhar ás estrelas com carinho. O loiro parou de gargalhar e a olhou de esguelha, não podia negar que Voldemort tinha uma filha muito bela e com um senso de humor imenso.

- Qual estrela você conversa? – Indagou olhando também para os céus.

- Aquela lá... – A menina apontou uma estrela brilhante. – Não sei o nome, mas sempre que me sinto mal é com ela que eu converso...

O loiro franziu o cenho, aquela estrela era... Engoliu em seco e olhou para Myra com os olhos acinzentados arregalados, a garota apenas sorriu.

- O que foi? Algo de errado com a estrela? Não vai me dizer que ela é amaldiçoada...

- Na verdade... – O loiro respirava fundo. – Aquela é Sirius a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Cão Maior.

- Como... Como você sabe? – Perguntou assustada.

- Minha família recende da família Black, essa família tem costume de dar nomes de estrelas e constelações aos seus descendentes...

Myra apenas voltou a encarar a estrela, aquele nome... Sirius... O que ele tinha haver com ela? O que ele tinha haver com a história dela? E por que ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele?

Os dois jovens permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, a garota sentia sua cabeça fervilhar de perguntas sem respostas, Draco podia sentir de longe a tensão da menina que não parava de encarar o céu estrelado. O loiro respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, iria fazer uma coisa que ele jamais pensara fazendo na vida.

Myra não parecia perceber o que se passava na cabeça do loiro ao seu lado, estava mais preocupada com suas dúvidas enquanto observava o céu, até sentir uma mão fria enlaçar a sua. Desviou os olhos negros do céu para encarar o loiro ao seu lado que segurava carinhosamente sua mão pequenina, Draco olhava para o céu e não ousava virara a face, a garota sorriu ao notar uma pequena vermelhidão na bochecha do rapaz.

- Obrigada... – Ela sussurrou soltando a mão do rapaz.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la empurrar seu braço para cima e aninhar-se debaixo do mesmo o fazendo a abraçar pelos ombros, sorriu levemente e a apertou contra si, Myra repousava a cabeça em seu tórax enquanto continuava a observar ás estrelas.

Nenhum dos dois parecia notar que alguém os observava de longe, em uma das janelas do imenso castelo do Lorde das Trevas.

Narcisa saíra da janela e olhara furiosa ao marido que bebia uma taça de vinho frente à imensa lareira que crepitava o fogo na madeira, a loira bufou dirigindo-se à frente da lareira e lançando um olhar mortal ao marido.

- O que foi desta vez Ciça? Perdeu a última coleção da Madame Malkins? – Debochou Lucius Malfoy levando a taça de vinho aos lábios.

- Sabe a quem Draco está abraçado nos jardins Lucius? Sabe? – Perguntou a mulher visivelmente transtornada.

- Pansy Parkinson? Janine Montague? Ara Lestrange? Por Merlim mulher eu não me interesso na vida romântica de Draco! – Respondera ríspido logo bebendo novamente o vinho.

- Mas devia interessar-se quando a garota em questão trata-se da filha do Lorde das Trevas!

Lucius cuspiu todo o vinho que estava em sua boca, Narcisa torceu os lábios em um sorriso irônico enquanto observava o marido engasgar-se.

Assim que recuperado o homem pôs-se de pé e caminhou com rispidez até a janela afastando sem gentileza alguma ás cortinas e observando o casal abraçado nos jardins que olhava para os céus.

- Ele... Ele ENLOUQUECEU? – Berrou descontrolado.

- Não querido, ele não enlouqueceu... – Narcisa falava suavemente sentando-se em uma poltrona. – Esse privilegio apenas você que tem.

- Não use ironias comigo Narcisa! – Rosnou o homem avançando contra a mulher. – Sabe o que vai ocorrer se o Lorde sonhar com isso? Sabe? Nossas cabeças vão rolas!

- Ora Lucius, nossas cabeças já estão para rolar a anos, cerca de dezenove anos caso eu não esteja enganada.

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ?

- Eu disse na época para mandarmos Draco aos cuidados de Dumbledore! Mas não, você preferiu omitir que ele nascera em um dos meses que o Lorde temia, você adiou o aniversário dele alguns meses e olha só! Draco pode ser um dos fedelhos da profecia e eu tenho certeza que o Lorde das Trevas suspeita disto!

- Ele jamais suspeitaria disto. – Lucius falara dentre os dentes afastando-se da esposa. – Eu não daria meu filho a um traidor do sangue com o Dumbledore! Draco é poderoso Narcisa, ele pode ser grande ao lado do Lorde, ele segue com fidelidade o Lorde!

- Creia no que quiser meu marido, apenas não espere tanta fidelidade dos membros desta família, nem mesmo de mim.

Antes que Lucius Malfoy pudesse retrucar, Narcisa já havia se levantado e saído do quarto o deixando boquiaberto fitando a porta fechada.

Narcisa andava como um gato pelos corredores, sem omitir barulho algum. Aprendera isto desde seus tempos em Hogwarts quando escapava durante a noite para encontrar-se com seu primo Régulos na torre de astronomia. Engoliu em seco, pensar em Régulos lhe dava um embrulho no estômago inexplicável.

Parou frente a porta do quarto de seu único filho, retirou uma chave das mangas cumpridas de sua capa verde e abriu o quarto adentrando o mesmo e sentando-se a cama. A mulher sorriu levemente ao tirar de sua outra manga um cordão dourado com uma cruz, atrás da cruz havia apenas a escritura:

_"Absque bona fide, nulla valet praescriptio"_

(Não vale a prescrição sem a boa-fé.)

- Espero que você cuide bem de meu garoto Dumbledore... – Sussurrou a mulher colocando delicadamente o cordão sob o travesseiro.

Em seguida levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto o trancando em seguida.

Rony estava sentado roendo o resto de suas unhas, pesadelos daquele dia em Hogwarts ainda teimavam em invadir sua cabeça. Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos arruivados e levantou-se de sua cama saindo do quarto e descendo a escadaria.

Uma luz estava acesa no primeiro andar, a luz da cozinha. O que era estranho já que ninguém da Ordem encontrava-se acordado aquela hora da madrugada. Ergueu a varinha e andou com receio até a porta, parando na mesma para fitar quem estava dentro.

- Não está pensando em me azarar não é Weasley? – Hermione indagava sentada na bancada da cozinha de costas para ele.

Rony respirou fundo, puxando o máximo de ar para seus pulmões. Logo franziu o cenho, como ela sabia que ele estava ali sendo que ela estava de costas? Aproximou-se sem cerimônias sentando ao lado da garota que lia atentamente um livro.

- Como você soube que...

- Você tem a sutileza de um elefante, só você da Ordem que anda trotando como um cavalo. – Ela respondera displicente virando uma página.

- Rá, rá, rá! E você eu presumo anda como um gato não é? – Debochou o ruivo colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Faço o que posso.

- E então... Você não dorme? – Perguntou o rapaz após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Você não sabe ficar em silêncio por pelo menos algumas horas? – A garota bufara fechando o livro e o olhando nada amistosamente com os olhos castanhos.

- Err... É para eu responder ou ficar calado? – Riu-se o ruivo.

Hermione rolou os orbes, como aquele ser podia ser um membro da Ordem da Fênix? Ele era indiscreto, irritante, tagarela, completamente sem noção e ainda por cima se achava o máximo.

- Você é... – Rosnou a mulher. – Você é uma falta de absurdo da natureza!

- Isso foi um elogio? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha vendo-a se levantar.

- Não Weasley, não foi um elogio!

- Ah... Então foi muito feio da sua parte me ofender sem eu ter feito nada Mione! – Ele cruzava os braços.

- Mione? – Ela franziu o cenho. – Que porcaria de apelido é este?

- Ah! – Ele ria divertido. – Acabei de inventar, Hermione é um nome muito grande sabe?

- E desde quando eu lhe dou intimidades para me dar apelidos patéticos Weasley!

- Hey, não é patético! É charmoso!

A morena sentiu uma imensa vontade de azarar aquele ruivo, trincou os dentes e apanhou o livro de cima da bancada, Rony sorriu maroto, ele não conseguia entender como sua simples e adorável presença podia irritar tanto uma mulher.

- E então, você estava lendo sobre Hogwarts? – Ele olhava para a capa marrom do livro com escrituras douradas "Hogwarts uma História".

- Não que te interesse, mas eu estava lendo sim até você chegar e me atrapalhar.

- Oh, desculpe excelência! Mas a cozinha não é só sua sabe?

- Por isto estou indo para meu quarto, lá é só meu e você não pode invadi-lo!

- Sabe Hermione...

- Granger.

- Que seja... – Ele fazia um gesto tedioso com a mão. – Ás vezes eu acho que você está caidinha por mim...

- Como é que é? – A morena arregalava os olhos.

- Bem, é o único modo de explicar o fato de você sempre ficar assim quando estamos sozinhos...

- Eu fico assim por te odiar seu insuportável!

- Bem, dizem que o ódio e o amor andam juntos! – Ele piscara maroto. – E acredite se você me odeia e eu realmente amo você, deveríamos andar mais juntos!

A resposta da garota foi apenas uma bufada, Rony segurou a gargalhada ao vê-la sair pisando duro da cozinha, depois ele que era sutil feito um elefante. Coçou a cabeça e caminhou até a geladeira a abrindo, a fechou assim que ouviu a porta da sala se abrir e alguém tropicar para dentro da mesma.

- Shii! Por Merlim Tonks! Você não consegue não fazer barulho? – Sussurrara Harry.

- Foi mal... – A mulher sorria de canto. – Uau, parece que estão todos dormindo!

- Eu não estou dormindo! – Rony aparecia no vão da porta da cozinha.

Tonks gritou de susto, mas Harry fora mais rápido tampando a boca da mulher que tentou se livrar a todo custo da mão em sua boca. O moreno sorriu para o amigo ruivo e arrastou Tonks até a cozinha, assim que chegaram, Harry fez questão de usar um feitiço silenciador no local. Afinal Nimphadora Tonks e Ronald Weasley no mesmo lugar era motivo para muita zoada.

- E então? Como foi a corrida? Fred e Jorge ainda não chegaram...

- Eles foram voar com a Katie e com a Angelina... – Tonks comentava indo até o armário e quebrando dois copos antes de retirar um inteiro. – Foi mal...

- Sem problemas, você quebrar ás coisas da Ordem já é rotina... – Riu-se Rony. – E então Harry? Como foi?

- Perdi para o Malfoy.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ PERDEU PARA O MALFOY?

- Ou perdia, ou morria num acidente, achei melhor ele ganhar... – O moreno respondia tedioso. – Vou subir, ando cansado...

- Ok! Boa noite! – Acenara Tonks.

Rony limitou-se em lançar um olhar curioso ao amigo que desaparecera da cozinha, Tonks logo sentou-se frente a ele bebendo suco de abóbora.

- O que está pensando?

- Harry todos os dias anda indo nas corridas, acho que ele espera que a tal motoqueira misteriosa apareça.

- Ah! A Motoqueira... Fred e Jorge me contaram sobre ela... – Tonks sorria levemente.

- Nunca vi Harry dessa forma sabe? – Comentou o ruivo. – Pensei que ele voltaria atrás no lance com a Gina, quero dizer... Eles são o casal perfeito! É como gato e rato!

- É... – A metamorfomaga sorriu de canto. – Mas ás vezes nem sempre o casal que aparenta ser perfeito, é realmente perfeito.

- Pode ser... – Rony dera os ombros. – Vou subir também, quando for dormir retire o feitiço ok? E por Merlim não faça barulho!

- Pode deixar! – A mulher sorria batendo continência.

O ruivo sorriu desaparecendo pela porta, logo em seguida um homem belo de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos azulados adentrou, Tonks lavava o copo sem se dar conta da presença de mais alguém ali.

- Nimphadora.

- POR MERLIM! – A mulher berrara quebrando o copo na mão.

Remus a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Tonks virara-se com tudo para ele e pelo visto o coração da mulher havia quase chegado na boca pelo tanto que ela arfava.

- Quer me matar Lupin? Porque se quiser é só lançar um Avada Kedrava!

- Não queria te assustar, perdoe-me...

- Humpf! – A mulher torcia o nariz apontando a varinha para o copo o fazendo ficar inteiro. – O que quer?

- Você vai numa missão comigo amanhã.

- Não eu não vou.

- Como é?

- Bem, você sempre me acha uma insuficiente! Emmeline é testemunha disso e agora acha que vou numa missão com você?

- Emme me fez ver que...

- Ahhh poupe-me desse discurso! Olha eu cansei dessa palhaçada ok? Eu não sou mais criança Lupin e ficaria feliz se me visse como uma mulher!

Lupin coçou a cabeça, os cabelos de Tonks haviam mudado para uma cor negra a dando um ar feroz. O homem engoliu em seco ao vê-la bufar e sair pela porta da cozinha. Tonks quando nervosa era péssima de se controlar.

Draco adentrara seu quarto com um imenso sorriso em seus lábios, ao sentar-se na cama assustou-se ao notar sua corrente de ouro em cima do travesseiro. A apanhou rapidamente e a colocou, aquele era o símbolo dos membros da ordem e Merlim sabia que se algum comensal visse aquilo sua morte estava marcada.

Um barulho da janela fez o loiro dar um sobressalto, caminhou até a mesma e a abriu permitindo uma coruja parda pousar em seu braço e lhe esticar a patinha. Retirou o bilhete pregado na mesma e suspirou.

_"Electa una via non datur regressus ad alteram"_

(Escolhida uma via, não se dá recurso a outra)

- Está na hora de ser apresentado a Ordem. – Murmurou o rapaz acariciando a ave e a mandando de volta sem nenhuma resposta se quer.

A ave parda vôo por um longo tempo conforme o dia amanhecia, um lindo dia ensolarado estava por vir.

* * *

**_Fim do Quarto Capítulo._**


End file.
